<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Tightrope by SapphicSpidaman</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25787131">Tightrope</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/SapphicSpidaman/pseuds/SapphicSpidaman'>SapphicSpidaman</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Corridors &amp; Chronicles [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018), Spider-Man (Video Game 2018)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alcohol, Alternate Universe - Superheroes/Superpowers, Angst, Blood and Violence, Childhood Trauma, F/F, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Transformation</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 08:34:44</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>50,404</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25787131</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/SapphicSpidaman/pseuds/SapphicSpidaman</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p><br/>    <br/></p>
</div>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Adora/Catra (She-Ra), Catra &amp; Scorpia (She-Ra)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Corridors &amp; Chronicles [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1930345</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>101</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Sore Loser</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p>Estid is an umbrella term for the hybridized humans that feature animal, insect or plant abilities.</p>
</div>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Tired feet dragged along cheap carpet, and with a string of harsh language shaky hands attempted to insert the keycard into its slot. A triumphant “finally” whispered alongside the cheerful beep of the door granted access to a small but sufficient room with a bed, bathroom and a small night table hosting a single lamp.</p><p> </p><p>This would be the home of Adora G. Parker for the four-day weekend; she had a lot planned for the short vacation, and much of it involved a woman she had been talking to for roughly six months, Vera.</p><p> </p><p>Born and raised in Queens, NY this mini getaway would be her first time venturing anywhere outside the big city even if it was only a two-hour flight north to Boston, MA. As she slung her backpack off her shoulder and placed a comically small suitcase next to the bed Adora’s dulled blue eyes surveyed the space, noting to herself that it made sense as to why the place was the most affordable option.</p><p> </p><p>“Well it met the qualifications, it has a bed,” laughing, Adora threw herself down onto the mattress and immediately regretted the decision, “Nevermind, this is just bricks under a sheet.”</p><p> </p><p>While setting up her toiletries in the bathroom a sound rang out over her quiet humming, catching her attention. The noise came from her phone, screen lit up with a simple window “1 New Text Message From Mara”. The timestamp indicated it was 1:32am, and as the woman typed in her pin to unlock the phone she shook her head.<br/> </p><p>
  <em> Adora(12:37am)</em>
</p><p><em>I just touched down, shouldn’t be long as I only had carry-ons. I’ll text you once I get to the hotel, and we’ll talk in the morning!</em> </p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Mara (1:32am)</em>
</p><p>
  <em> Did you get to the hotel safely? </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Adora (1:33am)</em>
</p><p>
  <em> Yes I did! And you should be asleep! What are you doing up?</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Mara (1:35am)</em>
</p><p>
  <em> Forgive me for being worried about you. I couldn’t sleep. Been having that weird dream again.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Adora (1:38am)</em>
</p><p>
  <em>The one about sailing? I told you it always happens when you take melatonin.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>Blonde hair fell around her pale shoulders and Adora let out a small chuckle at the plight of her sweet aunt. She had pulled her hair tie from her head and plugged her phone in to charge; while conversing with Mara she had managed to finish changing into pajamas and was fully prepared for the back problems that would greet her in the morning.</p><p> </p><p>For a brief moment worry slipped over the exhaustion as her phone was still in her hands and she was no longer staring at Mara’s melatonin induced mashup of ideas. Instead a one-sided conversation greeted her, between herself and Vera; even now her thumb hovered over the call button and in quick succession she typed several messages out before deleting them as they sat in her draft box.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Adora (6:32pm)</em>
</p><p><em>I’m double checking my list now, but I believe I have everything! </em><em>Oh</em><em> this is so exciting I have a couple places I want to make sure we hit while I’m up there!</em> </p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Adora (6:45pm)</em>
</p><p>
  <em> Mara offered to drive me to the airport! So I have a bit more time if you want to video chat and stuff!</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Adora (7:47pm)</em>
</p><p>
  <em>We’re headed out now! Oh gosh I’m so stoked I could burst! To think that tomorrow I’ll be face to face with the woman I’ve been dreaming of for so long!</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Adora (9:59pm)</em>
</p><p><em>Boarding is </em><em>gonna</em><em> start soon, TSA was crazy! They </em><em>pat</em><em> me down like four separate times! Do I look like a dangerous criminal? Is it the hair?</em> </p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Adora (11:04pm)</em>
</p><p><em>We’re taking off shortly, I’ll let you know when I get in and we can plan for a time and place to meet up tomorrow!</em> </p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Adora (2:01am)</em>
</p><p><em>I’m set up in the hotel, check in was easy and it turns out </em><em>it’s</em><em> super close to a bus stop! I’m sure work kept you late, but I look forward to talking </em><em>tomorrow..</em><em>Er..</em><em> later </em><em>today..</em><em> And getting breakfast maybe?</em> </p><p> </p><p>Things were not supposed to be this awkward, but as Adora burned holes into her phone with her staring the words repeated over and over in her head making her question the entire message. After an exacerbated sigh she curled up beneath the covers and embraced the creeping exhaustion that she’d been keeping at bay all night.</p><p> </p><p>Unbeknownst to Adora, tomorrow(today) would be one of the worst days of her life.</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>In a fit of rolling Adora ripped from her sleep, breathing unevenly and sweating as if she had developed a fever. The room was empty of threat or danger, and nearby the sun barely started peeking in through the cracked curtains. With several blinks and a reassuring full scan of the room, that included under the bed, her paranoia subsided and was replaced with curiosity.</p><p> </p><p>Turning to reach for her phone was short lived as the small wrist-watch sized device on her arm started buzzing aggressively and flashing red. Its tiny screen displayed “DEHYDRATION DETECTED, SEEK FLUID INTAKE” and it continued its visual and auditory onslaught.</p><p> </p><p>“Ugh fine,” an aggravated grunt as the woman removed herself from the bed and waddled into the bathroom to fill a glass that was by the sink. She was halfway done with the glass of water when the device sounded off again with a much more pleasant chime and a green flash, “FLUID INTAKE ACKNOWLEDGED”. This thing was so much more than a babysitter, but most days it seems like that’s all it was capable of; it had attached itself to her left wrist a little over a year prior and the trade-off for its barking was an array of superhuman abilities.</p><p> </p><p>Adora had used these powers a handful of times, testing her strength and reflexes in some experiments that her employer and lab mentor had drawn up for her. The change in power was extensive: lifting more than she’d ever thought possible, dodging high speed projectiles and even sticking to all angles of surfaces with ease. At the end of the day though it was risky to use these abilities outside of the lab, not even Mara knew about the device beyond writing it off as a “fancy fitness tracker”. The most she managed thus far was to get it to deploy a suit for her, two-tone white and gold with a vibrant blue spider decal on the upper portion of the chest.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> These were her first opponents, two men who attempted to rob a pawn shop in the eastern side of Queens. Not thinking twice she addressed them by calling out for them to stop, but swiftly realized her hoodie even pulled up did nothing to hide her face. Sliding out of the way of gunfire and behind a nearby dumpster a small whisper escaped her lips, “I can’t let them see my face”. In an instant light poured over her from the device and thin plates of metal stretched their way across her form while coating her in an ivory colored material. From her chest a network of glowing blue veins branched out from a spider emblem that rested beneath her collar bones and it radiated warmth against her skin. Labored breathing revealed she had a mask over her face, it was slim fitting but breathable, Adora could work with this.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>That was months ago, and though some part of her wanted to reclaim that adrenaline, she knew too little about how the device operated on her wrist to be comfortable using it with more frequency. Finally pulling herself out of her thoughts, newly focused eyes found the phone on her nightstand once more and she successfully unplugged and opened it.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> 9:58am / 100% Battery</em>
</p><p>
  <em> 2 New Text Messages from Mara</em>
</p><p><em>1 Missed Call</em> <em>From</em> <em> Vera</em></p><p> </p><p>Not bothering to check her messages Adora quickly flipped through her call log to look for the details, the call had come through at 5:15am and no voicemail was left. Calling back sent her straight to voicemail as if Vera’s phone was off or dead. Beginning to overthink, her thumb fell back on autopilot and opened her other notifications.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Mara (7:14am)</em>
</p><p><em>Good morning my starshine! Did the cheap hotel bed treat you alright?</em> </p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Mara (8:31am)</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Call me when you wake up dear! I want to make sure the roaches didn’t get to you!</em>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>Mara picked up on the second ring, and her voice was the first comforting thing to grace Adora since she stirred.</p><p> </p><p>“Oh thank goodness! You said you’d be up earlier this morning honey, is everything alright?” There was a hint of concern in the older woman’s voice, coupled by a soft touch of drowsiness as her words blurred at the edges.</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah yeah everything’s fine! Vera mentioned something about struggling to get time off approvals at her job so I don’t think she’ll be around today but her weekend is Saturday and Sunday so I’m gonna spend a day on my own and we’ll start on our fun activities tomorrow!” Adora worked through the weak explanation as well as she could, believing it herself by the end of the rambling.<br/><br/></p><p>“Wonderful dear, make sure to take lots of pictures for me! And write down the restaurants you go to! I want to know what’s good and what’s not if I ever decide to travel up there,” Mara’s voice brightened as she continued and as Adora sat there nodding along a smile found its way onto her face.</p><p>
  <br/>
  <em> Adora was too young to comprehend what was happening, only knowing that when her aunt Mara came to pick her up from the daycare center she’d been at for most of the afternoon and into the evening that something felt off. In the young girl’s explosive surprise she tackled the woman, nearly forgetting that it had grown late and that it wasn’t her father waiting in the doorway for her. Even her new estid friend with blue and yellow eyes had gone home hours earlier leaving the energetic child seated with the employees instead. Both her parents had been driving home from work, her mom intending to stop off for groceries and her dad detouring from his usual route to pick Adora up so they could all get home at the same time.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Stuck in the same traffic jam her parents texted each other trying to coordinate and have Mara swing by if they weren’t going to be there before the daycare closed. Where normally was commuter gridlock that would resolve itself in time it had been at least an hour and none of the cars had moved even an inch. Both of Adora’s parents joined the handful of people getting out of their cars to see what the holdup was and took no more than ten steps before gunfire tore through the air. It was a standoff, a major militia against the city’s hardened police force and at first the cops were losing the fight. Stray bullets whizzed and caught metal, glass, fabric and flesh.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>She remembered so simply asking Mara why her mom and dad weren’t coming home, and how hard Mara cried when she finally broke the news.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>“Adora? Did I lose you?” Mara’s voice faded in and out as the woman presumably pulled her phone away from her face to confirm she was still on a call and had service.</p><p> </p><p>“What? Oh no I’m still here!” Adora flailed and nearly tripped over her suitcase trying to get into the bathroom. “I’m going to shower and get started on the day, I love you!” Her voice was cheerful and vibrant, she could hear the affectionate hum of her aunt on the other line in response.</p><p> </p><p>“I love you too! I was asking where you were going fi-,” Just as quickly as the words came through the speaker Adora was pulling the phone away from her ear.</p><p> </p><p>“I’ll send you pictures! Talk to you later byeeeee!” Her thumb hit the end call button and suddenly a single tear rolled off her nose and dropped onto her arm. When did she start crying? And what was she even upset about?</p><p> </p><p>The water was hot, and it helped to clear her mind of the panic stemming from Vera potentially ghosting her. Adora had friends who’d been through similar experiences, and they’d never end well as far as she could recall. Fear turned to anger, and as she finished up her shower the woman struggled to find her focus once more, practically fighting the air as she dried off and pulled her clothes on hastily.</p><p> </p><p>As the day went on it improved, the first place to stop was the Trusty Bee cafe for lunch. It was slow going and strange at first but Adora made good on her commitment to Mara and took more photos than she ever needed of the interior, exterior, food and menu. Her bill was smaller than she expected, and once the server returned with her receipt it became obvious as to why. The staffer assigned to her table met her gaze as she looked up and winked his green eyes knowing that she had received the receipt with his number on it.</p><p> </p><p>The signature was scribbled nervously onto the line, above it a healthy tip and a note that said,<em> “I’m gay, sorry!” </em>Adora stared at the words for a couple seconds before packing up her wallet and making sure her hood was up while she left so she wouldn’t have to look his way a second time.</p><p> </p><p>The sun was setting as she sat at a bench in one of the bigger city parks, feeding various components of trail mix to squirrels who hopped right up onto the bench to pluck them from her cupped hands. She had been there for at least an hour, and would be completely content with staying even longer. The realization of how late it was getting fell on her and for a moment she considered taking the bus back to the hotel, opting instead to walk as it looked to be no more than a half-hour stroll.</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>Bright shop lights flickered on and off as muscles strained and flexed against a box of parts pinned to a shelf above.</p><p> </p><p>"Ugh! I know that's you Sargas! If these parts get damaged I'll make sure Ontas knows it was your fault!" The stretched woman called, mouth braced against the crate to give her the necessary leverage.</p><p><br/>A chuckle erupted from the entrance to the stock room as the clicks of the light switch stopped and the lights stayed on. Sargas was a short man with round brown eyes and long white hair cut into a mullet. Moving further into the room he craned his head to look at her and continued laughing quietly.</p><p> </p><p>"Have a little faith, Wildcat! I know a simple light trick wouldn't knock you off your ladder, unless you're not as strong as I've been led to believe!" His voice was deep and low in his throat as he began to approach the ladder.</p><p> </p><p>The box finally balanced and settled on the shelf, freeing a woman with thick brown hair and large cat ears. Freckles dotted her face accompanied by yellow and blue eyes that rested on Sargas as he grinned sheepishly in response.</p><p> </p><p>"You know only Scorpia's allowed to call me that." There was a small amount of venom in her voice as she spoke, Sargas grinning wider all the while.</p><p> </p><p>"I thought you said nobody could call you that! Admit you have a soft spot for her! Everyone does!" He laughed again and shrugged as she began to stare daggers. “Now come on! It’s already pretty late, and Antares is closing up tonight so we don’t have to stay!” The moment she had stepped back onto solid ground the ladder was pulled from her grasp and put away in its home against the wall by Sargas who looked back at her and gestured to the door with one of his pincers.</p><p> </p><p>Wiping sweat and grease off her face with a rag the woman took a deep breath and headed out the door into the main lobby, greeted by a pair of solid black eyes that were too close for her comfort. A pair of claws found her shoulders and held on as another familiar voice broke through the silent shop, “Catra, there you are! It’s getting late, you should get home before it gets to be too dark. I don’t want a repeat of last time.” The man was tall, significantly taller than her but as he spoke he leaned down that they would both be at each other’s eye level.</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah sorry about Lorena, she can be a bit overprotective,” Catra rubbed the back of her head nervously and reached for her pack, “I’m going to change really quick and then I’ll be on my way I swear.”</p><p> </p><p>“Of course she’s overprotective! She only has you and Averie! I imagine you both mean the world to her,” Ontas’s voice faded as thoughts and memories flooded into the woman’s mind, body running on autopilot.</p><p> </p><p><em>It was three weeks after Averie was successfully discharged from the hospital and she was mobile again though her left arm was in a cast and would be for the next two months during the healing process. As it turns out </em><em>14 year</em> <em>olds</em> <em> are made of rubber and she was able to bounce back fairly fast both physically and socially. It didn’t stop Lorena from hovering over her constantly and offering every bit of help she could to her daughter, the light of her life that was almost taken when someone felt the need to run a red light.</em></p><p> </p><p>
  <em>In the gentle afternoon sun Catra could almost feel the grass beneath her feet again as at ten years old she laughed and raced through the beautiful garden her father had tended to for months. On one of the vibrant yellow sunflowers a spot of black and red caught her attention and further investigation told her it was a bug, and a big one at that. It seemed uncertain as to where to go, traveling from one end of the sunflower’s face to the other but never moving beyond. The first thought was to assist it and before she could stop herself Catra reached forward with her hands cupped to help the spider down from its undesired perch, smiling like this could be all she wants to talk about for weeks.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>No sooner than she picked it up did it bite her and with a scream and hard swings she crushed it against the hard ground that surrounded them, starting to cry at the pain it had caused and immediately feeling light headed. In seconds Catra felt the ground give way under her, or perhaps it was her legs that were failing her in the moment and forcing her to slip. Before she could meet the ground, thick arms wrapped around her form, she could feel her father’s fur against her arms and barely made out his voice calling to her as she met the darkness without resistance. Her senses dulled into nothing, and the last thing she caught was a hint of his scent; he had always reminded her of a forest at night, guarded and yet so graceful.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>That was 12 years ago, and so much had changed since then. So much went wrong and right because of that stupid spider bite. It’s what tore her from her friends in Queens and planted her in Boston where she’d make the best and worst name for herself.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>Her nostrils flared, her tail twitched behind her in the cool autumn air and in an instant Catra came back to reality with her bag slung over her shoulder and skateboard in hand.</p><p> </p><p>“Gonna get some snackage and get home, it’s going to be a great night,” talking to no one in particular was something of a habit of hers, more reassuring and centering herself than anything.</p><p> </p><p>Unbeknownst to Catra, tonight would be one of the worst nights of her life.<br/><br/></p><hr/><p> </p><p>The sound caught her ears before the sight reached her eyes, two men were being beaten and robbed by four much larger guys in an alley adjacent to the corner store. Snacks would have to wait, Catra supposed, reactively pulling the layers she had over her suit off and digging in her backpack for her mask.</p><p> </p><p>Once her outfit was in order a few small blasts of web secured her pack and board to the brick wall where she was changing and it was almost time to swing into action. Confidently she pulled the veil onto her face as she’d done hundreds of times before.<br/><br/></p><p>
  <em>Lithe in her form the woman turned away from the wall and came face to face with a mirror image of herself, she’d finally taken up her dad’s offer for a new suit and it was tailored perfectly. Blue and yellow eyes scanned every detail of the new design, far different from her original all black getup she had worn before.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Still mostly devoid of color, the bulk of the fabric was a dark charcoal stretching across her sides, legs and her right arm. Her chest, back and thighs were covered in a dull maroon, black spider symbol carefully sewn into the weave melding the two colors at her collarbones. Between the spider’s upward legs was a tiny diamond cut out in the cloth and as Catra poked it with her finger she found a soft patch of her own tan fur poking through it.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Laughter bubbled up inside her but died in her throat as she zeroed in on the flash of vibrant red that came into view when she moved her left arm, looking over it curiously. From her shoulder to her elbow wrapped a blazing crimson half sleeve, continuing into the familiar dark gray at her forearm. She recognized the red as the same color that dotted her right shoulder with a bold diamond shape at the cap and imagined Kamar’s horrible prepared material of “Diamonds are a girl’s best friend you know!” or “I figured you’d like how edgy it is!” </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Her father really was the worst and the best man she’d ever met.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>“Hey fellas! Don’t you know there are better ways to make a quick buck?” Leaning against the wall Catra watched the group process her question and realize who she was. They turned their attention but as the first man swung she ducked, dodging his arm and webbing it to the adjacent wall before doing the same to his legs and waist.<br/><br/></p><p>In the chaos both men who were laying battered on the ground managed to get up and leaned on each other as they raced out of the alley. The younger of the two glanced back to Catra who responsively nodded and smiled beneath her mask as she watched them escape.<br/><br/></p><p>“Whoa, that’s no way to greet someone offering you a job!” Her signature cackle rang through the evening breeze as the remaining three men surrounded her on all sides. Fluidly dipping under a high sweep from the man who had a copper pipe in his hand allowed her fist to counter against his chin, sending him stumbling backwards.</p><p> </p><p>His growl turned to a chuckle and for a second a familiar fear prodded at the edges of the woman’s mind, ears flicked out and aware when he spoke, “You hit like a girl.”</p><p> </p><p>Somewhere a rubber band had snapped, hurting the child who experimentally stretched it beyond its limits with a red welt across their chubby hands. In an instant the cackle broke the silence once more, quieter as Catra faded from sight before the four pairs of eyes on her. Suddenly the space felt darker, and as the men looked up they confirmed that a nearby light had been shattered leaving them without proper vision with the exception of the one who was stuck to the wall.</p><p> </p><p>Her strikes were precise, and the cries that filled the air as punches, kicks, bites and scratches landed only served to spur her on in the moment. The man who was stuck to the wall, Vito as they kept calling him, was desperately attempting to give direction as to where their hidden attacker was but could never be quick enough to stop the strikes. Triumphantly Catra stood over the brute with the pipe as he lay on his chest struggling to pull himself to his feet again, knowing well he could not see her regardless she deactivated her cloaking.</p><p> </p><p>“And how hard do girls hit, perro?” One clawed finger trailed his jaw and satisfied with her work she turned with the intention to leave. No need to get the cops involved this time, these idiots weren’t more than a couple of bullies with no affiliations.</p><p> </p><p>The fear pulled at the edges of her mind once more, and as she stepped to the right she instinctively evaded a downward swing from the man with the pipe. He was up again, but his body was struggling against the wounds she’d delivered moments earlier; his eyes shined with a strange white and black glaze and he reared up for another attack.</p><p> </p><p>“Adachi stand down! It’s not like she’s gonna have any money on her! Leave it be, bro!” Vito called as he struggled against the restraints and began to tear himself loose from the wall. The strike was accurate, and his follow up was tracing her as if they’d been in broad daylight. Her mind was racing, and her heart threatened to break her rib cage with how hard it was slamming.</p><p> </p><p><em>He’s not an </em><em>estid</em> <em>, no fangs, no claws, no tail, and human ears so how can he see me right now?! Something’s wrong.</em></p><p> </p><p>Focused so heavily on Adachi and Vito, Catra lost sight of the other two long enough that the thought of their existence hit her just as a boot sunk itself in her side. Her body rocketed towards the wall but she recovered in enough time to plant both feet on the brickwork and launch off of it. The same sickly glow seeped from the eyes of the other three men now, and the only sound filling the woman’s ears was her own heavy breathing. Her clenched fist struck Vito across the face, knuckles grazing his fangs as he roared in pain and stumbled; he lost his footing and fell onto his back, a sickening crack resounding as his head collided with the ground.</p><p> </p><p>Adachi captured her attention again coming for her with his pipe in hand. Before long she had managed to disarm him and used the blunt weapon to trip him before swinging hard against his right leg to ensure he wouldn’t attempt to get up again. Her chest heaved as she sucked in air over and over, trying to level her heartbeat as she watched the two men she’d just beaten stop moving altogether.</p><p> </p><p>A faint hissing noise caught her ears and as Catra turned she confirmed the sight was worse than the sound. The other two men were staring down at her, eyes engulfed fully now, with fire and smoke pouring out of their open mouths in short flares. Another awful crack as Adachi’s leg snapped into place and he rose to his feet along with a shambling Vito, all instincts screamed a singular word.</p><p> </p><p>Her feet moved before her brain could process it and in seconds she was out of the dark alley and onto the main sidewalk racing away from the threats behind her. Unprepared for the threat in front of her Catra ran full force into another woman, nearly tumbling over the blonde as her legs continued to kick at the air. Her clawed hand found the girl’s pale wrist and yanked hard as both feet touched the ground once more, there was no time.</p><p> </p><p>“RUN!!” Shouting equally at her unexpected speed bump and herself Catra ground the ball of her foot into the concrete again and again knowing her life depended on it. The woman struggled to keep up but was soon running with her after freeing her wrist, as her loose joggers and hoodie granted her the ability to keep pace fairly easily.</p><p> </p><p>The pair fell into a small side street, lined with parked cars and a few trash bags that were put out for pick up the following morning. The suited savior pushed at the woman who looked remarkably familiar, trying to get her point across in a hushed shout, “Hide! I’ll take care of them!” Catra watched as what she thought was a light shove resulted in the woman tripping backwards into one of the trash bags that sat against the sidewalk.</p><p> </p><p>“I’m okay!” Was the last thing Catra heard from the blonde before turning back to go toe to toe with her possessed enemies once more.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Adora did not hide, and Catra did not take care of them.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>It was the third.. No.. the fourth car Catra had been thrown into, the alarms blared and the sirens that followed added to a cacophony of noise that forced her to consider death favorable to the current circumstances. Her blows were slow and sloppy, easily being caught and countered as the energy she had at the start of the fight was waning.</p><p> </p><p>A flash of light came from the bags where she had forced her surprise obstacle, and where there had previously been a defenseless bystander now stood someone who looked much like her. Only this covered cavalier was clad in pearl and gold, with a glowing blue spider adorning the chest of an armored suit. The similarly stylized eyes of their masks met and Catra felt as comforted as she was confused by the woman’s sudden appearance.</p><p> </p><p>“Let’s do this,” a plated hand reached out to help the feline to her feet, and as the men closed in for another assault the odds didn’t seem so unreasonable.</p><p> </p><p>Two of them were downed instantly, Vito and the man who’s kick had sent Catra into the wall earlier were knocked unconscious by powerful punches from her newly found ally and sharp strikes to the back of their necks. It became clear that no amount of physical damage would stop them and instead they needed to sever the ties to whatever source these creatures were drawing from.</p><p>Back to back with one another they faced off against the remaining two with the mysterious marauder engaging Adachi and Catra claiming the other goon.</p><p> </p><p>The man charged at Catra with spiked knuckles outstretched looking to swipe at her and even more smoothly than the first time her body moved like liquid and slipped around him only aiding in his momentum as he ran face first into a car that had stopped blaring its alarm only to start up again at the impact. Learning her lesson with Vito the amount of webbing used to adhere the man to the car was tripled, and as he struggled and opened his mouth to shout no sound came. Only more smoke and fire as it seemed to consume him while he fought, and the expression on his face flashed to extreme pain for just a moment before he closed his eyes and went limp against the vehicle.</p><p> </p><p>“Hey I think whatever’s controlling them is really hur--” Eyes widened in horror as she looked over her shoulder to find Adachi’s body on the ground, still being pounded on by the woman in the armored suit with no resistance. “Whoa whoa! Stop! You’re going to kill him!” Catra’s hands gripped the plated arm as it was raised once more with the intent to continue its barrage.</p><p> </p><p>“Do you think he considered mercy when he was throwing you into cars? They could’ve killed you, you know,” Her voice was stern, but slightly higher in pitch than Catra expected. She dropped her hands, and stood so that Adachi could be more closely inspected; he was still breathing, barely.</p><p> </p><p>“That’s not the point! Ugh this is such a mess.. Time to go before those sirens catch up.” Catra threw an arm out above her and shot a long rope of web that attached itself to a nearby rooftop two stories up. She was about to rappel up the side when she looked over and knew the expression of uncertainty that was clear behind the pale fabric.</p><p> </p><p>The woman’s suit was far more advanced, displaying the slim half circle eyes with conflicted angles opposing their regular orientation. She looked down and for a moment went silent entirely, there were questions, requests hidden in the quiet between them and Catra knew she couldn’t wait much longer.</p><p> </p><p>“You know how to climb right? We both need to get out of here, and I can’t risk you getting yourself or me in trouble with the law more than you already have. Now C’mon, there’s a building not far from here that’ll get us high enough to be out of sight and mind.” Without another word she launched herself using the web rope and headed towards a tall structure southwest of their original spat.</p><p> </p><p>It took a second for the ironclad spider to catch up, but they both now knew their target and Catra could swear she heard a snicker from the milky blur as it swept by her. The pair collided with the building at separate points and began to ascend, recognizing that there was a shrinking distance as loud footsteps and arduous breathing caught the cat’s ears.</p><p> </p><p>“Whoa competitive much?! There’s a murderer and a jock under that suit then!” laughter rolled from the woman’s throat as she removed her hands from the side of the building and began to race up it on the balls of her feet. They rapidly approached the roof with the the feline falling further behind. Losing was unacceptable in Catra’s mind so she tensed up and sent shockwaves of electricity across her muscles, exploding with speed as sparks of lightning arced off her spurred feet.</p><p> </p><p>In the last fifty feet Catra passed her adversary, flipping up and over the side of the building as she made sure to look back with a wink and a wave, and even with her face covered she knew the gesture was understood. A scoff was lost to the wind as the other woman made her way over the side of the roof and they faced each other now suddenly losing their grip on words.</p><p> </p><p>“Whoa who a--,” Adora was the first to break the silence, but paused and started again with a deepened voice, “Who are you?”</p><p> </p><p>The tension dissipated as Catra nearly doubled over laughing, “You don’t have to play up the tough guy act with me, I heard your voice before remember? The people call me Ricochet, and thanks to you the city will continue to call me a menace. Let me guess, you’re ‘the Saint’ or some shit right? But I guess Saints aren’t known for being excessively violent so maybe not.” She stretched, patting her sides down to check for injuries and finding the wounds to be no worse than previous engagements.</p><p> </p><p>“I.. don’t..,” the woman started but struggled to find the words, opening the door for her estid duplicate to speak up again as the response gave Catra everything she needed.</p><p> </p><p>“Tell me this isn’t your first time! What a way to begin! At least you got the climbing down pretty quick. Please keep in mind you can’t just punch your feelings out on other people. You’ve go-” The teasing was too much and not enough for Adora who in her confusion was failing to keep up with Catra’s one sided conversation and instead began to recognize the voice of her former best friend.</p><p> </p><p>“C-Catra?” The query stopped the mocking mid-sentence and halted its orator in her place, staring across with a blank expression on her face. Her tail twitched and her ears folded back, it was as much a question as it was a threat that began to feed anger and fear into her blood as she stepped closer to the edge. “It’s me it’s-”</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>“Adora!” Catra called out with a beaming smile plastered on her face as she came bounding out of her room to meet the girl at the front door of her house. Her aunt Mara could be spotted from the walkway, waving and turning back as she headed for the car that was parked and idling in the driveway. The two immediately shuffled into Catra’s room accompanied by Lorena who helped set up the sleeping arrangements and then returned to the kitchen finish making dinner.</em>
</p><p> </p><p><em>“I can’t believe my aunt agreed to let me stay over! This is so awesome! We can watch movies and play games </em><em>and..</em> <em> Why are you looking at me like that?” Adora paused, soft blue eyes scanning Catra’s expression as a mix of shock and awe seemed to overtake her for just a moment. As quickly as it came it was transformed into that signature smirk and she jumped on the girl without hesitation.</em><br/><br/></p><p>
  <em>“If we play games you’re just going to be upset when you lose again!” They rolled around on the floor occasionally bumping the bed and dresser as they attempted to get the upper hand on one another.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> "It's only because you cheat!" Adora had Catra pinned and was struggling to keep her own messy bangs out of her face. "I still love playing games with you, even if you are a cheater. Maybe tonight you can play fair?"</em>
</p><p> </p><p><em>"Maybe tonight you'll finally get good!" In an instant the cat was free and leaping around the room escaping her friend's swipes at every turn, "Odds are looking a little low though!"</em> </p><p> </p><p>“I have to get home, but I’m sure we’ll see each other again! Think about what you want to call yourself, princess!” Catra saluted by tapping two fingers to her forehead and waving before falling backwards off her side of the building’s roof.</p><p> </p><p>"No no no, Catra, wait!" Adora rushed to follow after her but when she looked over the side the woman had vanished from sight entirely. "Where'd.. she go?" Panic crept through her as she scanned the increasingly dark buildings and foliage to no avail.</p><p> </p><p>"Activating Thermal and Low Light Sensors," was all the warning she received before various colors flooded her vision, nearly blinding her.</p><p> </p><p>Beneath the advanced visor worried eyes adjusted and took in the surroundings with more clarity than before. In the distance a bright blip moved across the rooftop of a building beneath Adora. Target acquired.</p><p> </p><p>In seconds she was tens of feet from Ricochet who looked back and considered that even with her cloaking she was visible.</p><p> </p><p>"This isn't one of those situations where we say goodbye and walk the same direction right? Pretty sure you're not my neighbor Jim unless he's living a double life.. triple life?" Still cloaked Ricochet began to pick up the pace swinging over the same park Adora was sitting in just hours earlier.</p><p> </p><p>Darting and jumping from tree to tree allowed for Catra to create distance between them, Adora struggling to find a path to follow her and crying out for her to slow down or wait up. They made it out of the park and began to bolt through low buildings and across fire escapes.</p><p> </p><p>Face to face and inches from each other Catra paused, materializing for just a second to stare down the woman chasing her from behind their masks. "Do you always cling this hard to people you've just met? Or is it that you're not used to rejection, querida?" Catra can feel the heaving breaths of the woman in front of her and smell the sweat rolling off her forehead.</p><p> </p><p>Silence stretched between them outside of Adora attempting to catch her breath while they maintained proximity. The longer it went on the more tense Catra became and as one final strand of patience was cut her left arm raised, bright red bands shining in the dim street light. Her fingers flexed and web shot out attaching itself to a higher building to the north, in a split second she was gone again launching herself onto the roof.</p><p> </p><p>Footsteps followed and Adora was right behind her, but not fast enough as even her thermal scans confirmed Ricochet was nowhere in sight. She fell to her knees with a loud metallic clunk, having exerted such a level of energy that for the first time in a long time she felt weak.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> What if it's not Catra? What if I'm just chasing someone like a lunatic? I </em>
  <em>still.. </em>
  <em>I have to find </em>
  <em>her, </em>
  <em>she clearly has answers to questions I've got.</em>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Contagious</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Our "heroes" feel the aftermath of the attack, and their re-connection.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p></p><div class="center">
  <p>Estid is an umbrella term for the hybridized humans that feature animal, insect or plant abilities.</p>
</div></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It was far later than Catra could’ve anticipated, but for a moment after sneaking in through the back door in street clothes she believed herself to be safe. It was only when she reached to turn on the hallway light that both her parents did the same from the living room illuminating them and her sister Avarie.</p><p> </p><p>“Put your stuff down and come sit with us.” Kamar’s voice was firm, and as the woman stepped further into the house she caught his gaze, an icy pair of blue eyes that held her in place the moment they locked on. He stared for another few seconds before closing the distance between them and embracing her with little awareness of her bruised body. </p><p> </p><p>“We were so worried about you Catra.. The news.. They’re all over this and..,” the man held her close, only separating to turn the tv on for her.</p><p> </p><p>
<em> We’re reporting live from Arlington and Providence where tonight a brutal attack resulted in tens of thousands of dollars in property damage. Four men were savagely beaten and three are in critical condition as we speak, sources say it was a showdown between a couple gang members and the city’s vigilante crime fighter, Ricochet. The cars parked along Providence became part of the fight at some point with numerous dents and shattered windows, though it’s unclear how the damage came to be as the altercation took place in a blind spot of the intersection camera. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>“You’ve never gone as far as to purposefully break bones.. What happened out there?” Avarie spoke up from the other side of the room as the TV droned on in the background featuring the same split second footage of Catra racing out of the alley and down the street. Though the clip was such poor quality that it could’ve been anyone with a jacket and pants on, and looking at the woman she dragged along with her the only thing that could be discerned was that she was white. There wasn’t even enough clarity to make out if it actually was a woman she was pulling alongside her, but the wounded feline fixated on the pixelated representation, recalling the night’s events.</p><p> </p><p>“Some low lifes were beating and robbing two people, they’ve probably checked into a hospital by now as well, one of them was limping while they got away. I tried restraints first, webbing, tripping, I even took out the lights to throw them off! Only one of them was an estid but all four could see me, even in the dark. They moved faster than I thought they would.. And I think the wolf was their leader, he tried to get the others to stand down but they wouldn’t listen..” her voice was low and raspy as she relived the events in her head, heterochromatic eyes beginning to water. Her ears flattened against her head and she removed her jacket, cuts and bruises becoming visible as she stood there staring at the ground.</p><p> </p><p>“Catra Alexandria Elizabeth Morales! Why didn’t you run away? Dios mio.. You look like you got hit by a truck!” Lorena crossed the room so fast the younger woman had no time to prepare as vibrant orange paws gripped her shoulder and she was face to face with her mother’s golden eyes.</p><p> </p><p>“A couple actually, four of them to be exact.. And I wouldn’t say they hit me so much as.. I hit them..” Catra laughed weak in her throat and tried to look anywhere but directly in her mom’s face knowing the disappointed expression that would meet her.</p><p> </p><p>“Avarie do you have enough time to patch her up before bed? I know you start again in a few hours,” Lorena did not receive a verbal answer but rather watched the tall gray cat rise from where she was seated and drag the broken mess that was her sister into the main bathroom.</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>The bandages were wrapped tight over gauzed wounds, and after checking pressure at various points Avarie felt fairly confident that Catra would survive with minimal long term damage.</p><p> </p><p>“I don’t know what I was thinking beyond I couldn’t let them hurt anyone else, I don’t think I would’ve made it out alive if it wasn’t for..” thoughts snuck up on her as she nearly missed her older sister’s response.</p><p> </p><p>“That armored angel right? Photos that got uploaded featured her chasing you down but there’s only one that got the both of you. I bet you she’s real chiseled under all that plating! It looks heavy as hell.” a singular drab digit scrolled down the page of blurry captures displaying the same woman she had fought alongside mere hours ago.</p><p> </p><p>The last photo on the page featured the two of them face to face on the fire escape, and Catra could feel the adrenaline take hold of her body once more as her throat threatened to close. “Was she able to spot you even with your camouflage activated then?” Avarie continued, beginning to pack up her supplies as the younger woman failed to get words to form.</p><p> </p><p>“Um.. yeah yeah it seems her suit has a built in thermal sensor.. Either that or she’s an estid and I missed her other features. She seemed human enough when we were initially escaping,” nodding as she recounted the blonde’s face her mind painted so clearly behind her eyelids, scraping to identify why she looked so familiar.. <em> And why she knew my name </em>.</p><p> </p><p>They quieted down as Avarie packed up the last of her tools and materials, watched closely by her younger sister who was coming to the realization that she was twenty-two and her older sibling was twenty-six now. Charcoal gray fur like her father and golden yellow eyes like her mother, the woman was stunning in appearance and worked hard to maintain her lean form. “Were you upset when we first moved out here?” Catra seemed to recognize after a few seconds that the question was asked in her voice from her mouth while she was a million miles away.</p><p> </p><p>“Upset? Maybe a little, but my friend group was all moving on as it was. If you think I could ever be mad or blame you for the change you’re wrong, little sister. Unfortunately, you’re gonna have to put up with my shit as long as you plan on throwing yourself into these battles!” With the last of her things back in their homes she leaned down and kissed Catra’s messy brown hair, “Now get some rest, we can check your wraps again when I’m home tomorrow night.”</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>No amount of readjusting brings the feline comfort as she tosses and turns in the bed that now seems too big for her as she’s curled up on herself. She can hear the faintest conversation between her parents in the kitchen who are desperately trying to work out a plan for damage control and remarking that she has never looked this bad before.</p><p> </p><p>“Gee thanks, I love you too you,” Catra whispered into the dark space of her room and allowed her thoughts to drift back to the looks she had been given by the men.. No.. The creatures.. She fought against.</p><p> </p><p>
<em> They wouldn’t understand, none of them saw what I saw. They don’t know what I know.. And what I wish I knew. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>Back in the side street but it’s midday with the sun shining, Catra watched the woman before her with hands outstretched ready to push. All instincts yelled that if she can get her out of the way there would be less collateral damage, but in an instant the estid blinked and the woman before her was much younger than before.</p><p> </p><p>Staring back at her now was Adora, her best friend and whole world at eleven years old. They did everything together, and were inseparable since they had met at three and four. There were tears in her eyes and when Catra extended her arms once more to the blonde she discovered them to be the size and shape she herself had at ten years old. </p><p> </p><p>The cries of the girl filled her ears and she called for her feline friend again and again by name, screaming for her not to go but there was nothing that could be done. The scene was slipping away, Adora was already so far away from her and when she opened her mouth to shout nothing came out; she felt an unexpected burn and realized her mouth was spitting black and white flames. Her vision closed in on her with a distorted monochrome spiral and the watering baby blues were the last thing to fade into the nothing as she stumbled sobbing out of her nightmare.</p><p> </p><p>Her body retched, her lacerations threatening to rip open once more under the bandages and the saliva in her mouth bundling up as her throat closed. Catra howled, with everything in her she roared and it was so loud in her own ears she wished it would drown out every hysteric thought she could have. For her parents, for her sister, for Adora. For anyone that would hear her, anyone that would reassure her that it would be alright and that it was only a nightmare, <em> please let it only be a nightmare </em>.</p><p> </p><p>The truth was that nobody else was in the house by the time she woke up in the morning, her sister had started an eighteen hour shift at the hospital, and both her parents had started work an hour prior. </p><p> </p><p>Catra was alone, clutching her lion backpack at the age of three begging her parents not to leave her at the daycare as she was ushered in by the staff members. </p><p> </p><p>Catra was alone when she felt the fever of the spider bite and its venom all over again, she heaved once more, nearly throwing herself off her bed in the process.</p><p> </p><p>Catra was alone as she clung to the top story of the Hancock, looking down at a city she didn’t ask to be dropped in that doesn't appreciate what she does as it is.</p><p> </p><p>Catra was alone and backing up when she knew she could not fight the men who gathered and sneered before her as if her existence was the single worst thing to ever come in contact with them.</p><p> </p><p>“Adora. Adora? Adora! ADORA!” She made it to her bathroom and hurled hard against the porcelain as her body wailed, forcing her to wail in kind. Her vision was black, and with comfort she welcomed the void as her form came to rest once more on the bathroom floor.</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>With her keycard in one hand and her phone in the other Adora seamlessly opened the door to her rented room and quickly typed out a message at the same time. Her suit had long been withdrawn into the tiny device on her wrist and she managed to sneak out of an alley adjacent to the hotel without anyone giving her a second or even first glance.</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
<em> Vera (10:34pm) </em>
</p><p>
<em> I know it’s late but I am literally just getting off of work. These 16 hour days are going to be the death of me I swear, at least it’s only a little longer while we get the last of the information we need gathered. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
<em> Vera (10:43pm) </em>
</p><p>
<em> I’m headed home now, I have a morning meeting tomorrow but the rest of the day should be free. Can we get lunch? I’ll pick you up at 1, there’s a place I think would be perfect and we can catch up and stuff! </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
<em> Adora (11:24pm) </em>
</p><p>
<em> Of course! I mean you should still take time to yourself if you need it, but it would be awesome to sit down and chat! Boston has already been so cool! I’ll see you at 1 then? </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
<em> Vera (11:31pm) </em>
</p><p>
<em> I.. still need the address of where you’re staying. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
<em> Vera (11:36pm) </em>
</p><p>
<em> Adora? </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
<em> Missed Call From Vera (11:42pm) </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
<em> Vera (11:46pm) </em>
</p><p>
<em> Just.. text it to me when you wake up. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>Adora wasn’t aware that she had passed out, until she found herself waking with a start in the same familiar cold sweat. Dread sunk its teeth into her skin and against her better judgement she looked around the room she was in, taking in the hotel space at the earliest sign of sunrise. It was so quiet she couldn’t even hear the mini fridge humming along in the corner of the room, and that was her first sign that she was not fully awake yet.</p><p> </p><p>The hairs on the back of her neck stood up and instinctively she tilted her head back to stare at the ceiling. Gazing back at her is the heterochromatic eyes of her best friend and whole world, but she was no longer ten years old and laughing. She was older, at least sixteen and as she reached her arms down towards Adora the sound of choppy waters began to fill the air.</p><p> </p><p>Catra wasn't hanging off of the ceiling and playing as she did all those years ago, instead her feet were wrapped and bound by a black and white mix of thick fluid. With every passing second more of her was being pulled in, consumed by this distorted patch that loomed above the blonde below. Adora worked to lift herself from the mattress, legs refusing to hold her as she tried to balance herself and stretched her hands up to her estid companion.</p><p> </p><p>With ears folded back and tail now wrapped in the same liquid the feline is mouthing words but no sound travels, in an instant it clicks and wide eyes read her own name on the lips of the girl she’s still reaching out to. Again and again Adora throws herself up with all the core strength she can muster and just once a finger touches Catra’s soft fur but it’s not enough and the gap continues to grow between them.</p><p> </p><p>Catra was up to her waist in the vile substance when her arms transitioned from being outstretched to clawing at the sides of the hole she’s being pulled through. For a moment her body began to withdraw from the space beyond, fur matted and soaked, nearly unrecognizable if it wasn’t attached to her. Muscles strained but it was not enough as she locked eyes with Adora one last time and mouthed three words with one arm outstretched, instantly pulled beneath the surface and lost to the swirling vortex that seemed to calm down afterwards.</p><p> </p><p>Fixated and frozen, the blonde watched as the plain popcorn ceiling of her room returned to normal as if taunting her into questioning what she knew she had just witnessed. Adora became light headed as she’d always done when she had this nightmare and as easily as she’d passed out earlier she was out cold in bed again.</p><p> </p><p>
<em> “Thank you for your help in this Dr. Spinner, things haven’t been improving and now she says she’s having nightmares of that night. More than anything I want her to have peaceful rest,” Mara spoke confidently, watching a now twelve year old Adora as she kicked around and played with the various toys that were sprawled out in the next room over. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
<em> “It’s natural for kids her age to have a fairly active imagination, and coupled with the trauma of losing her parents it’s a wonder this is the first time we’re seeing this extreme of a disconnect between what she perceives and what’s really happening. We become so scared of something bad happening to a person we care about that entire situations can be fabricated, it’s a common theme in individuals with PTSD.” The woman’s long black hair shifted back and forth as she spoke, tilting her head and watching Mara closely. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
<em> It was far too soon that Adora lost her parents, far too abrupt when she would lose her best friend, but this.. This was too much. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
<em> “Honey whatever happened at Catra’s house.. It’s not that I don’t believe you.. But you said she walked on the ceiling? Not even estids can do that! If it stresses you out too much you don’t have to talk to her and I won’t take you over there again.” Mara’s words were meant to be disarming even with how sharp her steel eyes were, but the only response she received from the eleven year old girl was sobs and strain on her heart strings. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
<em> “I know what I saw!.. Why don’t you believe me?.. Why doesn’t anyone believe me?..” </em>
</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>Sirens blared as a trio of pursuit vehicles tore through the streets with dangerous speed. They followed a single vibrant blue muscle car that showed no signs of slowing down and little respect for the cars and people that dodged its path to the best of their ability.</p><p> </p><p>Not far from the scene that approached Adora laced up her right shoe and prepared for a light jog, she was going to take it a little easier today after everything that had happened last night. Unaware of the incoming rush of steel and rubber she put her headphones in, stretched briefly and began on her run headed west along the river-adjacent path.</p><p> </p><p>“Stop here,” came a voice from her headphones? And as she halted she realized her wristband was flashing again. Had it managed to sync up with the bluetooth in her ear buds? <em> And why is it telling me to stop? </em></p><p> </p><p>As if to answer the question the four cars raced by her, gusts blasting over the scene as one of the patrol cars had finally caught up to the evading suspect. It was jabbed hard by the leading machine and crashed directly into a van that was parked where she would’ve been if she had continued jogging. Adora was just beginning to process what had occurred when a splotch of maroon and charcoal caught her eyes and forced her to turn towards the street.</p><p> </p><p>Swinging in from a nearby rooftop Ricochet watched the scene intently, finding her target in the form of the driver’s side door of the crashed and now smoking sedan. The flames were barely visible by the time the mixture of metal and plastic was off its hinges and tossed to the side, but they were indicative of much worse to come. The masked woman strained hard to maneuver the unconscious cop out of the seat but as soon as he was fully out of the car her path was more bearable. The pain surged, her previous wounds tried to pull her attention and focus as she repeated the same words to herself over and over again in her head.</p><p> </p><p>
<em> Left foot, lean and breathe, right foot, lean and breathe. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>A clawed foot was raised over the sidewalk when the car exploded violently, sending both the knocked out officer and the heroine who was carrying him into the brick wall of a riverside cafe. Her mind began to blur and she felt some of the bandages give way to fresh blood beneath her suit as she clenched her jaw fighting to fix her vision.</p><p> </p><p>Adora approached cautiously, but as she entered the frame of Catra’s vision the feline’s world spun once more and she nearly threw up. “Hey, Adora,” in barely a murmur the words rolled off her tongue followed by a weak cough that left her breathless and dry. A hard swallow came soon after and prompted her to speak again, louder, “Out for a morning jaunt? Can you get him somewhere safe? I have unfinished business.”</p><p> </p><p>Before the blonde could answer Ricochet was off once more, leaping into the air and tightening both hands on a rope of web that allowed her to veer west towards the standoff scene further down the road.</p><p> </p><p>
<em> You’re going to leave.. An officer in my care? Yeah, he’s fine where he is on the ground. Maybe it isn’t Catra afterall. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>Both cops were perched by their own SUVs respectfully, watching the suspect’s crashed car for any sort of movement. With all the grace of an injured cat Ricochet dove in, front flipping and landing on the roof of the wreck, <em> for style points </em>. The driver in his fear knocked the car door open and attempted to flee only looking back as he noticed he wasn’t gaining the distance he wanted.</p><p> </p><p>Down at his feet which were now webbed to the road, and back up at Catra who simply waved to him before launching several more shots of web to bind his hands and legs. He fell onto his side and started screaming about how the city would hear from his lawyer, and that it’s not illegal to drive a fancy car.</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah sure bud, but there are speed limits for a reason. Maybe stick to a Prius next time,” as the feline spoke her tail shifted back and forth and her ears perked up, honing in on the sound of approaching footsteps. The two women who were previously posted up against their vehicles approached together, their stares beginning to make Catra very uncomfortable. Instinctively she backed away from the man and scene, hands up as if to present herself as less a threat.</p><p> </p><p>“We weren’t expecting backup, the county reported that you got the shit kicked out of you last night,” the woman who stepped in from the left car spoke first, purple eyes shining as a hint of excitement slipped into her voice.</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah. You should see them though! Speaking of.. Are they okay? Whatever they were on was.. Volatile to say the least,” For a split second she’d forgotten that she wasn’t the savior of the situation, but rather the indirect cause.</p><p> </p><p>“All four were stabilized early this morning, but a broken leg, a cracked skull and a fractured jaw? You’re not usually that extreme, Ricochet. Not to mention the broken windows and dented doors,” The other woman spoke firmly, tearing at the webbing of the restrained man and placing appropriate cuffs on him before helping him to his feet. Her brown eyes glanced over at the covert vigilante with soft red eyebrows furrowed and tense, simply shaking her head as she began to head back to the car with the man in tow.</p><p> </p><p>“I didn’t ask to get thrown into them! I think we’re done here, and your friend back there should still be breathing even though his cruiser is toast. Don’t talk to me about property damage when you’re out here blowing up multiple cars,” she sneered angrily before casting out a grappling web once more and nearly dislocating her shoulder in rage. Either Catra was zipping onto the roof of the building or she was going to bring the whole thing down, and she was fine with both options.</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>The bruises were bad, but the gashes had fully healed and the bandages could be trashed with no issue. <em> One good thing to come out of so much bad I suppose, </em>Catra’s thoughts drifted as she sat atop the Benjamin, an apartment complex that sat on the outskirts of South Boston. After taking the time necessary to clean her fur of dried blood and dead skin she bagged the trash and tucked it in her backpack separated from the small packed lunch she had brought with her. The suit sat comfortably flush against her fur once more and that was more than enough to draw out a quiet purr as tan hands traded the garbage for desperately needed nourishment.</p><p> </p><p>PB&amp;Js were her favorite, and it had been such a long time since she’d last had one the feline couldn’t actually remember the day or even month. Paired with the sandwich was a small bag of plain potato chips and an apple juice box because today was a day for nostalgia. With her mask half up she chowed down, barely stopping to breathe as she remembered she hadn’t eaten anything before leaving earlier that morning.</p><p> </p><p>Once her food was finished and she had managed to coax every drop possible out of the juice box the wrappers joined the discarded gauze in her backpack and it was reattached to the side of the roof entrance. Out of a thigh pocket the feline’s phone was withdrawn and she plopped down on the side of the roof, feet dangling loosely over the edge. One hand pulled the hood back down over her face and the other opened the camera app on her device so she could get a few new pictures of the city.</p><p> </p><p>
<em> Today is already much better than yesterday, maybe things are finally looking up. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>The all too telling dread rolled in on the edges of Catra’s mind once again, and she looked everywhere but where she needed to in time.</p><p> </p><p>“Hey there!” hit her ears as someone collided with her sore rib cage and knocked her further along the roof’s edge. The shiny silver and gold suit was a dead give away but she had no time to consider why her inevitable companion was in her space as she watched the phone slip out of her hands and begin to drop.</p><p> </p><p>Catra hopped up onto her knees and leaned over the edge, trying to gauge the distance in real time as the device began to accelerate in its downfall. Adora had joined her by this point, staring down at it and about to apologize when the feline’s right arm flexed and cast out adhesive thread with pinpoint accuracy. It stuck to the object and instantly the estid threw the same arm over her chest to whip the tech back up towards them.</p><p> </p><p>No amount of reflex could allow the blonde to react fast enough as with all the force a tiny glass brick could have she was slapped clean in the face. As Catra caught up with what was happening she very simply tilted her left hand out to collect the phone while it was midair, other hand still clutching the rope just in case. Adora backed off the raised roof’s edge and held her face in equal parts pain and surprise.</p><p> </p><p>“Whoa watch it!” the woman cried out still holding her nose as she watched her unexpected assailant. The gold and cyan gaze shifted between the reacquired phone and the woman it had just smacked into, prompting a dismissive chuckle.</p><p> </p><p>“It’s your fault for tackling me, last I checked that’s not the standard way to greet someone,” Catra’s voice had dulled, venom lacking as underneath the fabric her cheeks flushed and some small part of her felt bad for causing Adora pain.</p><p> </p><p>“I thought you had, like years of practice!” her hands were away from her face as she knew she’d have a bruise to explain to Vera later. For a moment the anger subsided; she figured maybe it was an accident and calling the woman’s experience into question was definitely a dick move.</p><p> </p><p>“I do, twelve to be exact and I mastered it five years in,” at the stab in her pride Catra responded in kind, hot temper getting the best of her as she squeezed her hands into fists and turned to face the girl now having re-secured her phone in her thigh pocket.</p><p> </p><p>“So you admit that you hit me on purpose..” frustration shifted to sorrow as she realized the light sting was intentional, that this incognito estid she believed to be her best friend held little regard for causing her distress.</p><p> </p><p>“Of cours-- I mean.. No.. Whatever. Why are you here anyway? Don’t you have a workout to finish?” The feline’s hands relaxed and her arms flailed as she spoke, beginning to pace nervously as her tail flicked back and forth. She could not look at Adora, not right now.</p><p> </p><p>“Ricochet,” the woman’s tone shifted to a stern one, though it did not stop her cohort from continuing to walk the same space repeatedly.</p><p> </p><p>“That’s my name, don’t wear it out!” Catra refused to glance her way, deciding instead to face away from the superhuman double and out at the waters that greeted her to the north-east.</p><p> </p><p>“You called me by my first name earlier,” Adora’s blue eyes narrowed beneath the visor and while staring holes in the back of Catra’s head her HUD began to identify the pulse and basic vital signs. The skips were noted by visual marks, and there was a pattern of acceleration.</p><p> </p><p>“You told me your name last night. Would you rather I call you princess exclusively? Maybe idiot, idiot has a good ring to it,” there was that venom, that bite from an animal wounded and cornered; but Catra was free to leave, she could take off at any time, <em> because last night went so well. </em></p><p> </p><p>“I’m serious! If you are who I think you are..” her voice fell as for the first time she recognized the suit’s warning signs, felt them in her nerves instead of hearing or seeing them.</p><p> </p><p>“Well I’m not! And even if I was the best friend you want me so desperately to be what would you even say to her? The girl whose life you ruined after she thought she could trust you with everything! I didn’t make a name for myself here as a mechanic, a hero, a survivor just to have you come back and cast a shadow on me,” Catra’s voice cracked, and for the first time in a long time the sorrow outweighed her anger. Her feet no longer paced in place but her arms held her form and she tried to remember how to breathe as her emotions crashed against her like waves.</p><p> </p><p>“Catra.. I.. I’m sorry.. For everything,” Adora took a step closer but stopped when she watched her feline friend step away in mirrored movement. The silence stretched on once again as tensions began to flare and guilt broke through her thoughts, she had never considered how the move would’ve impacted a young Catra, especially believing that her best friend had betrayed her.</p><p> </p><p>“You’re sorry? What the fuck am I supposed to do with that now, Adora? Do me a favor, don’t call me that while I’m suited up and don’t try and find me when I’m not. I am Ricochet, and as far as I’m considered you and I are coworkers, nothing more. You can take my help or we can be as two ships passing, it makes no difference to me.” The rage and pain collided within her and as the last of her nerves fried itself with the heat Catra became numb, brain powering down to a more logical safe mode of sorts as she pushed her feelings to the side.</p><p> </p><p>“Ricochet, I could really use your help.” Was all the blonde could manage, trying hard to keep herself together as her chest tensed and her heart hurt.</p><p> </p><p>“What do you know about your suit and powers thus far? That’ll give us a baseline to work with so we can get you at least on the right path,” Catra’s voice was no longer just her, the statement felt larger and more solid than anything else she’d said up to that point. As if she knew that being Ricochet would one day bring her to this point, would one day make her a mentor to another superhero.</p><p> </p><p>At least she had hopes that she wouldn’t be alone in her fight forever.</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>“Oh hell it’s already noon! Vera’s going to murder me if I’m late!” Adora struggled to remove her phone from her pants pockets as they were near inaccessible with her suit deployed. After a few seconds the screen lit up in response to her frantic attempts to unlock it, displaying the last conversation she had opened.</p><p> </p><p>
<em> Adora (8:43am) </em>
</p><p>
<em> Going out for a jog but I’ll be back in like an hour so don’t worry! </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
<em> Adora (8:55am) </em>
</p><p>
<em> Jog got cut short.. I’ll have to finish later. I’ll send you a text when I get back to the hotel. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
<em> Vera (10:37am) </em>
</p><p>
<em> Finished! I’ll be headed home to clean up and change but I’ll let you know when I’m on my way! </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
<em> Vera (11:06am) </em>
</p><p>
<em> Managed to get home safely! Two different accidents on the interstate, when will people learn how to drive? </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
<em> Vera (11:45am) </em>
</p><p>
<em> Almost ready to go? I’m leaving early cause maps says there’s lunch hour traffic. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>“Oh? A lunch date? Is she pretty? That explains why you’re here. Speaking of, when do you leave?” Catra rolls off her back and onto the balls of her feet, propping herself up and out of the comfortable position she was lounging in previously.</p><p> </p><p>“Monday morning, why, are you gonna see me off?” Adora smirked beneath her mask, and for a brief moment it felt like talking to Catra as she used to all those years ago.</p><p> </p><p>“Nah, your girlfriend might fight me if I do that,” walking over to grab her backpack the feline paid little mind to how flustered her new student had become, responding so fast the words jumbled together.</p><p> </p><p>“She’s not my gir--,” the words cut off as Adora patted herself down seeming to find what she was looking for as Ricochet spoke up again; the blonde tossed a tiny earpiece her way, forcing a slight pause before she continued.</p><p> </p><p>“Don’t let her hear you say that! What did you just give me?” Mismatched eyes scanned the device, at least gleaming that it was a headset of sorts.</p><p> </p><p>“Short range communicator, it’ll work up to a hundred miles away. So as long as we’re both in the city we should be able to chat,” the smile plastered across the pale woman’s face was apparent in her words, bright and cheerful as the two of them began to head towards the roof’s edge.</p><p> </p><p>“So you want me to ruin your date?” If a smirk could be verbal Catra would definitely be the one to manage such a feat. Her tail operating of its own accord brushed against the smooth white fabric of her spider friend’s suit and the feline noted its texture curiously.</p><p> </p><p>“You can turn off the output and input using these buttons here. I’ll make sure to let you know when I’m finished up and maybe we can spend some time on target practice afterwards?” Adora barreled forward with her instructions and as nervous as she was cast out a line of web that didn’t connect to any of the surrounding buildings.</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah.. dear god you definitely need it. Try and also maybe think of a call sign while you’re having lunch! For now you’ll be the Nitwit to my Ricochet!” Catra bumped into her one last time, barely moving the ivory statue that was Adora in this heavy suit, before she leapt from the rooftop and caught the corner of a much shorter hotel.</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>On the drive over Vera explained her hangups in timing that were tied to her employment. Adora tried hard to focus on her but found herself looking out the window and thoughts drifting into all the things her and Catra had discussed over the course of the two hours they sat together. The bruise that began to discolor the blonde’s face was the first thing to be discussed, and was brushed off as the result of her tripping which is why her run was cut short. <em> Good save. </em></p><p> </p><p>Vera was pretty, and looked just as she did in every video call they’d had, every picture she was sent. Vibrant green eyes and shoulder length brown hair that was pulled back out of her face using bobby pins was beautifully accompanied by a light dusting of freckles that covered her cheeks and nose.</p><p> </p><p>Her outfit was a step above casual and once they reached the restaurant it was clear as to why; between the hard to read cursive font on the sign and the elegant front entrance Adora felt discomfort snake its way up her spine but attempted to dismiss it as they entered.</p><p> </p><p>They were seated, <em> with reservations, </em>in a corner booth that the blonde became suddenly hyper aware was farther from the front door than she wanted to be at that moment in time. Looking over the menus did not help as none of them were listing prices and the lack of numbers was a signal in itself that if you had to ask how much something was you probably couldn't afford it.</p><p> </p><p>Vera’s hand on her own broke her train of thought and caused their emerald and aquamarine pairs to meet for the first time since she got in the car.</p><p> </p><p>“Hey, don’t stress about costs, I was planning this as it was and I figured lunch would be less intimidating than dinner,” the woman’s voice was suddenly silken, comforting as her thumb idly ran over the back of Adora’s hand.</p><p> </p><p>They ordered, through concerned eyebrows and drooped shoulders as focused eyes scanned over the same menu over and over mentally trying to identify what would be the most cost effective for the restaurant and thus what would be least expensive by association.</p><p> </p><p>“So how’ve you enjoyed Boston so far? You’ve been to the Commons, I should take you through the Riverway as well! What’re you doing after this?” Vera’s excitement was contagious, getting Adora to agree with a nod before backpedaling immediately.</p><p> </p><p>“Oh well I..” <em> Have a study session? Am hanging out with my estranged best friend I haven’t seen in a decade? C’mon get something out there, oh hell she’s staring. </em></p><p> </p><p>“What.. you were gonna just go back to your hotel? I mean if that’s what you want but I wasn’t planning on that until later tonight,” the soft tone from earlier was gone, replaced by a hunger that projected itself in the green gaze as it locked onto its target.</p><p> </p><p>“No! Wait.. not that I don’t.. The hotel bed is really not comfortable.” Adora tripped over herself as Vera’s hand withdrew and suddenly the woman seemed hurt.</p><p> </p><p>“It’s cool, I can take a hint, love. Offer is still on the table if you want to hit up the park with me after this. How’s the.. Advancements with Dr. Trapdoor going?” Changing subjects, the brunette leaned back in her side of the booth just as their food was placed in front of them.</p><p> </p><p>“Traptarius, and we’ve been able to isolate the neural strands in one of her patients who has had a bilateral hand amputation. It’s only a matter of time before we can sync up the prosthetics with the data and it should give us the feedback we need for not only the body’s physical adaptation but how the patient mentally handles the phantom limb turned flesh again,” Adora rambled on and Vera had no intentions of stopping her, smitten to see the woman comfortable and excited even if she could only follow every other word.</p><p> </p><p>“I’m going to assume that your ear piece is still in your ear because I would guess you’d forget to remove it before your lunch date. I’m going to also assume based on the look on your face that you didn’t remember to turn the output off,” Catra was practically invisible sitting at a nearby outdoor bar with perfect vantage through the floor to ceiling windows of the diner.</p><p> </p><p>Determined optics scanned the nearby rooftops first, knowing full well even if she looked right at the feline she’d likely be cloaked. Vera asked if everything’s okay and for a moment Adora seemed lost to this new task of tracking her companion; only snapping out of it once the voice in her ear continued.</p><p> </p><p>“She’s kind of cute actually, but don’t worry, I’m not sticking around and she’s not my type anyway. Rooftops were a good guess, but I’ve got places to be and sometimes it’s easier to hide in plain sight,” the words stuck in the blonde’s head as she swore she spotted a familiar feline as she rode away down the pier, effortlessly slipping between people on her board.</p><p> </p><p>
<em> Catra knows how to skateboard? Of course Catra knows how to skateboard. </em>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p></p><div class="center">
  <p><a href="https://twitter.com/sorry_potato/status/1293071512916971521?s=20">

</a><br/><br/>Skateboard Catra sketch brought to you by <a href="https://twitter.com/sorry_potato">Alex!</a><a href="https://twitter.com/SapphicSpidaman/status/1291247710939394048?s=20"></a><br/><br/><br/>Suit edits done by <a href="https://twitter.com/SapphicSpidaman">Yours Truly!</a></p>
</div>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Castaway</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Catra naps in the park.<br/>Vera regrets almost everything.<br/>Adora sucks at catching rocks.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p></p><div class="center">
  <p>Estid is an umbrella term for the hybridized humans that feature animal, insect or plant abilities.</p>
</div></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Backpack on her shoulders and feet on her board Catra moved through the city with ease, gaining speed all the while as she glided along streets and sidewalks. The outfit of the day was ripped black jeans and a red tank beneath a torn up gray jean jacket that had more patches than holes and barely held itself together. The smell of fresh cut grass reached her nose as she came to a stop on one of the main pathways through the park, eyes immediately scanning for a shape they could not find. </p><p> </p><p>“Catra! Hey there!” the sweetest voice graced her cat ears just as her toes registered that she was being picked up off the ground. Dull crimson pincers braced her back and forced her tiny body against the muscled form of a woman that stood much taller and appeared to have arachnid features as any scorpion estid would. </p><p> </p><p>“Scorpia.. Put. Me. Down!” The feline put both her hands on the collarbones of her carrier and attempted to push away with all her strength, all it did was make her body hurt worse and she winced hard once she’d given up. </p><p> </p><p>“Oh gosh are you okay?! Oh no I completely forgot about last night you must be in so much pain I’m so sorry! I’ll carry you to the spot I picked out and we can set up! You still have a thing to do in like an hour right?” Scorpia shifted her feline friend over her shoulder and picked up the skateboard and bag with her free arm before setting off to the nearby patch she had previously commandeered. </p><p> </p><p>It was a short trip, but Catra kicked and screamed the whole way and only quieted down once both her feet were back on solid ground once more. “Man you’d think with all the.. Acrobatics you do on a regular you’d be less afraid of heights,” the taller girl mused while pulling out her sketchbook once more and patting the spot next to her where a plush blanket was spread over the grass. </p><p> </p><p>“It’s different when I am in control of when I’m airborne! And my thing in an hour is more likely to start closer to five or six. The person.. Who I’m helping is running behind,” mismatched eyes drifted away into the nearby trees and for a moment the feline felt herself get distracted. She shook the thoughts and took the spot Scorpia had offered to her, curling up on herself to bathe comfortably in the afternoon sun as she purred loudly. </p><p> </p><p>Sleep crept up quickly with the comfort brought on by the blanket and warm weather, the last thing to cross the feline’s fading vision was the black bound sketchbook that she’d seen dozens of times over the last year; it was a gift she’d given after the previous one was filled to its entirety. </p><p> </p><p><em> It had been an accident, happening about two months after they had first met and started to hang out on a daily basis. </em> <em>Scorpia </em> <em>was walking with her near the river’s edge and texting up a storm to another girl in school when a root caught her foot and she tripped, sketchbook springing from her claws with solid momentum. The taller </em> <em>estid</em> <em> hit the ground hard and could only watch in defeat as years of her work flung itself directly towards the water. As if on instinct the feline’s hand extended and clenched, launching a cable of webbing after the book and pulling back at the moment of connection. It wasn’t until the bound collection of crafts was in her hands that Catra realized what had happened and prayed, begged, pleaded for the woman to keep it a secret.</em></p><p> </p><p>
  <em> She had a panic attack that night, comforted by the very same person who was indirectly causing it.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>“So how’re things going lately? Heard you were back at it this morning even after everything that happened,” a pleasant whisper left Scorpia’s lips as she hastily sketched away in her book. Quiet enough to avoid eavesdroppers, but loud enough to wake Catra from her nap; she almost forgot to be angry with how cozy she was. </p><p> </p><p>“Yeah, everything still definitely hurts, but I’m not bleeding anymore so I guess that’s a start. I wish I could go back to the alley, back to the point where they started to act weird. Something was off about them and I swear I’ve seen the effect before. It was like.. When you turn a photo inverse.. God that sounds incredibly stupid,” Catra rubbed her palms into her eyes to try and force better words to the front of her brain with little success. </p><p> </p><p>“No! I can kind of get what you mean, like a blue-black that’s abnormally bright for how dark it is right? We had an art project where we painted in negative tones and then uploaded them in normal and inverted colors that turned them back normal again! Boy howdy my eyes hurt for like a week afterwards!” It was impossible to tell if Scorpia was ever upset or mad about anything because her voice was a constant beacon of joy and radiated the cheerfulness that seemed to flow through every vein around the clock. </p><p> </p><p>“Yeah! It makes my fur twist. I can’t stand thinking about it for too long. One of them got up and walked with a broken leg like what the actual fuck,” Catra choked and fell into a short coughing fit as she tried to keep herself together. “Let’s talk about something else, how’s everything been at home? Your mom’s supposed to be back from her business trip soon right?” </p><p> </p><p>“She’s coming back on Wednesday! My dad’s so excited he plans on making her a huge dinner and is closing up the shop early that night to make sure we can eat and watch a couple movies together as a family. That includes you, ya know,” the feline could feel the point placed in the words as they reached her ears, knowing the look that the taller girl was giving her all too well. The same look Catra had come to grow so fond of and yet it would nearly make her sick to look at, full of unbridled optimism and hope she had lost long ago. </p><p> </p><p><em> “Hey there! Whoa buddy watch the talons, I’m not here to hurt </em><em>ya </em> <em> !” Unimaginably</em><em> warm </em><em>black eyes greeted Catra when she finally opened her own and craned her neck to watch the person who stood over her. It was a large scorpion </em><em>estid </em><em>but despite her size the woman seemed to project an air of calm pacifism, white hair cut short into a mohawk that puffed up against the top of her head.</em></p><p> </p><p><em> It had been three weeks into the new school year, Catra wanted out, wanted to be left alone and began to dread the day-to-day interactions with humans and even certain </em> <em>estids</em> <em>. The bullying was relentless, as was to be expected with high schoolers she supposed, but even after five years of living in the city the feline had yet to make new friends or find a group that she </em> <em>vibed</em> <em> with. </em></p><p> </p><p><em> “What do you want then? And </em> <em>no </em> <em>I will not open another can with my claws, so don’t ask,” the feline spat, fangs bared at the giantess before her though they seemed to have little effect on the tranquil expression that watched her.</em></p><p> </p><p><em> “I just want to </em> <em>talk, </em> <em>would you like to come over for dinner after school? My dad is making curry and it is delightful!” Brick red pincers tilted up towards </em> <em>Scorpia’s </em> <em>face as she tried to put a cap on how hard she was smiling. An </em> <em>estid </em> <em>friend! And a cat at that! How exciting!</em></p><p> </p><p>
  <em> “Fine, just don’t make it weird. When should I show up and where am I showing up to?” The mention of curry was all that she needed to be invested, but she’d go on to keep that a secret for years to come.</em>
</p><p> </p><p><em> As it turned out </em> <em>Scorpia </em> <em>was an extremely affectionate person, and so were her two brothers and both her parents. Catra was certain she’d spent more time being hugged and picked up than she’d spent with her feet on the ground and that was uncomfortable to consider, if only until she’d become accustomed to it.</em></p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Spoiler, she’d never become accustomed to it.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>“You know you don’t have to invite me when you guys do things like that. I’m a friend and employee, not a blood relative,” with a yawn Catra readjusted her sleeping position and stretched both legs out, twisting in a way that left Scorpia confused as to how she was still content and even drifting back into slumber.</p><p> </p><p>“You are my BEST friend! And Ontas’s BEST employee! You’ve done so much for my whole family and as much as you tell yourself that you aren’t a people pleaser or a good person you’ve done all this while not being contracted or obligated,” the woman’s pincers came to rest on her book as she stopped sketching to scold her feline friend. </p><p> </p><p>“Scorpia, I’m an employee of your father’s, I am LITERALLY contracted and obligated to do my job and do it well so he doesn’t go looking for another mechanic,” an inaudible chuckle, and Catra rolled over enough to lock eyes with her arachnid companion who was struggling to maintain her stern expression. </p><p> </p><p>“Well you didn’t have to be my best friend, and yet here we are hmm? Going to concerts together, talking about girls, beating games together, even though you’re better at them then I am,” Scorpia’s laughter was hearty and full of light, but it forced Catra to avert her sights as inside she began to seethe at an old and unexpected wound. The words trailed off inside the cat’s head as she found herself drifting back to the void once more. </p><p> </p><p><em> “They used to ask me to stun the teachers, and after about the third meeting with my parents and the school staff it was finally understood that I wasn’t the instigator despite my size. Most scorpion </em> <em>estids </em> <em>remove their stingers to avoid these issues but my parents didn’t see a reason to and neither do I. It doesn’t bother anyone and the times that it’s happened it’s been accidental, the result of people who pushed things too far or spooked me,” </em> <em>Scorpia’s </em> <em>voice was soft, nervousness apparent as she handled her tail with both pincers.</em></p><p> </p><p>
  <em> “Which makes sense as to why you weren’t a fan of my disappearing act, my bad,” Catra’s voice was bolder than when they had first met, both women were closer to seventeen and lounging together in the park under a tall tree, “and the lightning? When did that start for you?”</em>
</p><p> </p><p><em> “Oh that was very young! You’re probably the first person to catch on to the static charge but it’s been a thing for a long, long time. It’s why </em><em>Ontas </em> <em>is so overprotective, he watched it happen in slow motion back then I’m sure. I was maybe five or six, and as anyone is at that </em> <em>age </em> <em>I was dangerously eager to explore and experience,” </em> <em>Scorpia </em> <em>closed her eyes and leaned back against the trunk of the tree, pausing her sketching as she relived the memory out loud.</em></p><p> </p><p>
  <em> “We had been getting a lot of rain, my mom called it a terrible storm but I loved listening to the sounds of the droplets and the occasional thunder. It scared the dog but it awoke something in me, and I found myself sneaking out the sliding door to go play in the downpour. I was having the time of my little life jumping in puddles and soaked to the carapace, I didn’t realize how cold it was or how long I had been out there. My dad found the sliding door open and made eye contact with me, I raised my arm to wave to him like I would at the park and in an instant there were stars in my vision and a pain unlike anything I’d ever known,” The woman took a deep breath, keeping her eyes shut as she continued.</em>
</p><p> </p><p><em> “I passed out, and what I thought were moments became days, weeks as my family watched over me in the hospital. My mind was there, I could hear everything, and if they forced my eyes </em> <em>open </em> <em>I could see but no amount of effort would get my body to move like I wanted it to. One day when the doctors said they came across a strange anomaly on one of my scans I managed the smallest gesture, and closed my claw against my mom’s. She squeezed back and it lit my nerves up like wildfire. I jolted awake and fried every piece of machinery in the room including the lights overhead. Turns out chitin doesn’t scar, but it can become conductive under the right circumstances and I came to realize that being struck by lightning stayed with me more than just emotionally and mentally,” </em> <em>Scorpia </em> <em>smiled, eyes opening in surprise as she felt both Catra’s hands on her own.</em></p><p> </p><p><em> “That’s awful, I can’t even begin to imagine the pain and stress such an experience would bring. I’m </em> <em>still fucked </em> <em>up from a single day in the hospital so I don’t even know what I’d do in your position. Have you ever considered doing more with it than party tricks? Even without the charge you’d be pretty powerful.” For the first time something else stirred in the feline’s eyes and </em> <em>Scorpia </em> <em>caught it, embracing it as if she was afraid it would slip right out of her grasp.</em></p><p> </p><p><em> “Sargas and Antares look after me constantly, when it’s not one texting me it’s the other and they usually are just making sure I’m </em> <em>safe.. </em> <em>I feel safe with you! And they agree that you are a good influence so they don’t worry so much when I’m with you,” it’s the closest </em> <em>Scorpia </em> <em>would ever come to admitting that there could be more than friendly feelings between them, and it scared the absolute hell out of Catra.</em></p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>“Why did I agree to this?” Vera asked off-handedly as she rounded a corner to once again reach the blonde who outpaced her at every opportunity without even breaking a sweat. </p><p> </p><p>“Hey, this was your idea! You said and I quote, ‘it's chill, I have some gym clothes in the car so we'll stop by the hotel and you can change, then we'll go for a walk in the park',” Adora turned to face the woman, keeping her pace with little issue even while jogging backwards. </p><p> </p><p>“This is anything but that.. Adora watch--,” tan arms reached out as the brunette tried to warn her but it was already too late as she went head first into the trunk of a tree that was adjacent to the path they ran along. Once Vera’s hands found their purpose with the recently injured skull she checked for blood and mentally noted that the taller girl’s hair was very soft. </p><p> </p><p>“Heh, I’ll be okay, I guess I should pay better attention. And if we walk we’re gonna have to do a lot more of it for me to get the impact I’m looking for. You said the Riverway is like a mile and a half around right? We could loop a few times and that would get me closer to where I want to be,” Adora was mentally mapping their route, calculating her current average heart rate and realizing they’d need more than just another loop or two at the pace they were setting. </p><p> </p><p>“There’s also Olmstead, the paths connect so we’ll complete this circuit and head across to the other park?.. And then I’ll definitely need to get home and shower,” Those green eyes darkened again as she looked over, finding a completely oblivious pair of baby blues which shined right back at her. </p><p> </p><p>“That sounds excellent! If I have to I can always go out again later tonight, would you like to lead and set our pace?” Adora beamed with excitement at the idea of a workout buddy, <em>but that’s not all Vera </em><em>was.. </em><em>Right? </em>She had almost fooled herself into forgetting how intimate their conversations had been prior to her flight out, how many sleepless nights they spent together and how often they talked about all manner of subjects. </p><p> </p><p>Both girls began again, this time slower as Adora tried to keep herself from passing the woman in front of her or sitting directly on her heels. </p><p> </p><p>Sometime later they rounded from the straightaway through the park and now that Vera had caught her breath with time to recover she shot a sly expression over her shoulder, “I’ll race you to where the path reconnects with the pond! If I beat you, you have to spend the night at my place,” an emerald wink and the woman was off, sprinting at max speed as she took every advantage of the head start she had given herself. Pain in her side began at the minute mark, and the nail in the coffin was being run over as Adora raced by her with little effort. </p><p> </p><p>In her head she was back on the side of that building, racing up the wall to pass Ricochet, laughing as she would all those years ago when her and Catra would sprint to be the first one out on the field during recess and down the street to see who could get to the Morales’ home first. Adora came to a stop leaning against a small tree, tears in her eyes as she laughed and looked back expectedly; but the estid wasn’t there, and it would be some time before Vera caught up to her once more. </p><p> </p><p>She calmed herself, took a deep breath and glanced at the park in front of her only to freeze up and have her heart rate skyrocket once more. Not more than fifty feet from her was her feline companion, in street clothes and curled up next to a larger woman who had crimson scorpion features against a pale complexion and deep black eyes. </p><p> </p><p>Adora stared so hard you’d think she was trying to get noticed as the larger woman looked up from her book and caught her sights, tilting her head and giving a small wave as if her movements would wake the sleeping cat that rested against her leg. </p><p> </p><p>“Is everything okay? Do I have something on my face? I do don’t I? Man I knew wings were a bad idea for lunch,” Scorpia tried to ask as quietly as possible and attempted to wipe off any additional residue from her face hastily. From behind Vera could be heard finally approaching and that was the blonde’s queue to move on before anything else could transpire. </p><p> </p><p>“No no.. sorry. Just never seen a scorpion estid before, have a good evening!” Before continuing to jog. The brunette was almost caught up and with a wheeze asked her walking partner to stop for a second when she instead watched the long strides create distance between them once more. No time to focus on what could’ve happened to make Adora stop, it was time to chase her again as every muscle was reminding her how much she’d regret this in the morning. </p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>Laughter erupted from the car as Catra hopped out, bag and board in hand while she waved to her uproarious companion. Scorpia’s eyes practically sparkled as tears of joy began to form, the last ten minutes had been spent desperately trying to focus on the road as they continued to force each other to crack up with no real origin beyond looking over at one another. </p><p> </p><p>The front door was open which meant that someone was home, but she called out and no response came. Without worrying too much the feline found her way to her room and quickly changed into her suit, layering pants and a hoodie over it was the last of Catra’s process and back on her shoulders was her now empty rucksack save for some gravel she had collected while at the park and her mask. </p><p> </p><p>She was nearly back out the door when her mother’s voice called from the kitchen, pulling her attention and causing her to look over. </p><p> </p><p>“You need to take it easy out there, Avarie said you were lucky to have not cracked any ribs,” Lorena didn’t look up from the dishes she was watching but spoke loud and clear enough to be heard over the stream of water.</p><p> </p><p>“I am taking it easy!” Catra shut the door and pulled herself back in enough to get closer, knowing that she wasn’t allowed to leave before they finished their conversation. </p><p> </p><p>“Getting blasted into a brick wall is taking it easy, Catra?!” The woman had lost her composure, dropping a dish in the sink with a loud clang and shutting off the water. She dried her hands and turned to face her daughter who now greeted her with furrowed eyebrows and a worried expression. </p><p> </p><p>“And what, I should’ve let that man die?” Her azure and saffron eyes shined, wet but not watering as she struggled to look at her mom. There was a slithering fear that she had disappointed Lorena, <em>like everything else I do does </em>. </p><p> </p><p>“All I’m saying is if something happens to you.. Who saves the savior?” Recognizing the look in Catra’s eyes caused her mother to gesture to the door subtly as a distracted gaze finally snapped to and met the bright yellow irises that it half-shared. Both felines narrowed their expressions at one another and Lorena was the first to break, a small smile tugging at the edge of her lips as she fought hard to keep from breaking but ultimately failed in the face of her precious kit now fully grown. </p><p> </p><p>“You’re worried but not stopping meeeee!” The trademark smirk crossed Catra’s lips and she bounded for the door, looking back with a reassuring look as she exchanged glances one last time with the orange estid. </p><p> </p><p>“That’s because you wouldn’t listen even if I told you not to go, now get out there before I change my mind!” If there was one thing that passed down through generations it was the eye-roll so dramatic that it could almost be heard as Lorena shook her head at the scene. The front door closed immediately and with a sigh the tabby got back to the dishes she’d been neglecting. </p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>“Okay princess, where am I headed?” powerful kicks drove the tan cat forward, hand reaching up to ensure her ear piece was on and both channels were open as she navigated the empty side streets with no particular path. </p><p> </p><p>“I’m over at the uh.. Shit what’s this place called.. Ah! The Marina Mirror,” Adora shuffled papers and a soft thud was heard on the other line as she whispered pleas and paused for a second, “phew, not broken. If Mara has to buy me another phone I think she’ll kill me.” </p><p> </p><p>“Oh man stayin’ at the lap of luxury are we? Hope you’re sleepin’ well knowing how bright that room would be under a UV light,” with her course in mind Catra picked up speed, matching some slower cars as she veered around corners and through crosswalks. She could hear the girl’s shift in tone and knew discomfort would follow, all too frequently Adora’s mind was her greatest enemy. </p><p> </p><p>“It was the only option I had unfortunately, this and the plane ticket drained me of most of my savings,” for the first time it became obvious that Adora was distracted, and as the feline’s ears focused in she could hear the haptic feedback of the phone being picked up by the mic. </p><p> </p><p>“I imagine it’s worth it though, how did your lunch go by the way?” <em>Why am I asking? It’s not like I care, </em>immediately the estid regretted her query, now listening to the blonde ramble on about exercise and what a fancy place Vera took her out to. </p><p> </p><p>In the time it took for the stories of the day to be conveyed Catra had made it to the hotel, hopping off her ride and finding a nice spot behind a small hardware store that would conceal her well enough to change without issue. Up the building she scaled now fully dressed as Ricochet with her stuff in tow bundled up in her bag, she had grown quiet and was half-listening as Adora continued, something about a park jog, <em>must’ve been nice.</em></p><p> </p><p>Once her belongings were webbed to the rooftop the next phase of her plan could begin, tracking down which room was Adora’s. The number indicated she was on the fourth floor, and the building had a total of five so scaling the side of the building would not take too long. Thinking quickly Catra turned off the input and output on her earpiece and began to listen in for the continuation of the blonde’s stories, picking up her voice in the wind after a few seconds. </p><p> </p><p>The sun was setting, and the streets were empty enough that the likelihood of being spotted was slim. Pleased to find that the room she was looking for was on the side facing away from the main road Ricochet made her way to the window, peering into the open glass to find Adora.. <em>Still getting ready.</em></p><p> </p><p>“Catra? Did I lose you?” the blonde fiddled with the headset once or twice before turning to the window and practically dropping her phone again as she locked eyes with Catra beneath the mask. </p><p> </p><p>“Almost ready, your highness?” her ears flicked at the equally endearing and malicious term, tilting her head as the woman stormed towards her. </p><p> </p><p>“I figured you’d let me know when you got here so we could, I dunno, meet on the rooftop or something!” Adora’s voice was a hushed yell, trying desperately to reel in her frustrations and hide her growing concern for their safety. </p><p> </p><p>"I figured you'd be ready by now, and I'm not hanging out on a rooftop of some hotel, that's suspicious,” the scoff that followed was lost to the wind as the estid balanced herself on just her feet so she could cross her arms while visible through the half-open window. </p><p> </p><p>"And peeping in someone's window isn't?! Get in here before someone sees you!" Pale hands grabbed Catra’s shoulders and in one fell swoop yanked her whole body through the angled aperture, forcing both women onto the ground as the feline fell directly onto the taller girl. </p><p> </p><p>Adora’s cheeks were flush, deep pink spreading to her ears and for a second Ricochet paused above her, mind moving slower than usual as she panicked and backed up and off, “Don’t touch me! I was planning on coming in of my own accord.” </p><p> </p><p>“Sure you were, and how long were you out there before I turned around anyway?” The blonde gave a sly grin and turned to her open suitcase where she was organizing clothes and gathering some warmer layers, she didn’t have to look Catra’s way or see under the mask to know the other girl was flustered. </p><p> </p><p>“Whatever, finish up so we can go, we’re burning moonlight,” another scoff, and the feline turned her attention to stare at the wall of the room wanting to avoid giving herself visual confirmation of the statement her sister had made to her while tending to her wounds. </p><p> </p><p>A few moments of silence passed, and Catra began to wonder if the blonde had simply changed and taken off without telling her, <em>it’d be a cheap move, and it’s not like she has any idea where we’re going anyway.</em></p><p> </p><p>“So.. how’d you come up with the name? One too many bad breakups?” Adora laughed at her own joke, her back turned to the cat as she began to strip the loungewear from her body in favor of thicker clothes. </p><p> </p><p>The third scoff died in the feline’s throat alongside any coherent thought or witty remark she would’ve had in response as she pivoted on her feet and took in the very same sight she was attempting to elude. The blonde had always been taller than her, with slightly broader shoulders and Catra may have always been faster, but Adora was always stronger. </p><p> </p><p>Every dip and curve was recorded, put down to memory with all the vigor her brain could muster, and then all at once the pen in her mind broke and thoughts ceased altogether. Locked in place by the shock and awe of the rippling spine and shoulders before her, it wouldn’t be until Adora turned around that the ability to react returned. Catra’s hands instinctively raised to censor the blonde’s exposed front as she attempted now to focus on anything else in the room. </p><p> </p><p>“Are you.. Staring? It’s so hard to read you,” the half naked woman took a step forward as if getting closer would allow her to see through the obscuring fabric that covered the estid’s face. </p><p> </p><p>“That’s the point of the mask isn’t it?” Words finally forced their way out of the feline’s throat as her ears folded out and she continued to stare at the adjacent wall, extremely aware of how little of a gap now separated their bodies. </p><p> </p><p>And yet there was so much space between them, Adora comfortable and bare in front of her best friend who she knew she could trust with almost anything in the world; Catra walled off and hidden, refusing to give up anything more than she already had for the girl who’d betrayed her all those years ago.</p><p> </p><p>A shriek pulled her ears forward and up, eyes flicking back to Adora who reached her arms out in concern, “Oh my gosh you’re bleeding!” Immediately the invading fingers were swatted away dismissively as tan digits came to rest on the charcoal fabric, searching and finding the dampness she already knew existed. </p><p> </p><p>“I’m not bleeding!” she felt the crimson collection pulling through her fur as she tasted the iron on her tongue, willpower prevailing as she managed to keep focused and cover the exposed form in front of her once more. “Now can you PLEASE put some clothes on so we can go?!” </p><p> </p><p>“Fine, where are we going anyway?” Adora rolled her eyes and made a huge show of grabbing her sports bra as another devilish grin tugged at the corners of her lips. As slowly as she possibly could the blonde pulled on the clothes she wanted to wear, doing everything in her power to flex the muscles in her back, shoulders and arms in the process. Catra was no longer staring, as was made clear by her ability to push forward with her plan for the evening. </p><p> </p><p>“Snake Island, we should be left alone out there but we’ll need to hitch a ride, that being said I only know the schedule until 10pm so we should avoid being out too late,” the woman pretended to check a watch on her wrist, though nothing was there save for her plated mechanisms for her web shooters, her tail flicked back and forth reflecting the quickly dissolving patience. </p><p> </p><p>“Hitch.. A ride? On what? We’re technically the fastest things in the city aren’t we?” Mostly dressed, blue eyes found the mask’s own once more as Catra simply pointed down at the lack of shoes, white socks revealing toes that wiggled when gestured at. </p><p> </p><p>“A boat, to the island, Adora,” a singular smack rang out as the feline’s hand found her own forehead and she let out a defeated sigh. </p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>On the south-eastern side of the tiny island there was a cliff face that loomed above a sizable beach, towering roughly thirty feet up. </p><p> </p><p>“Okay princess, I’m going to toss some rocks and it’s on you to snag them before they land in the water,” Catra’s voice called out into the silent night air, from her position in the sand Adora could hear the woman but had no visuals on her position. </p><p> </p><p>“How will you know I’m not just picking them up from down here?” Pushing Catra’s buttons was one of Adora’s favorite pass-times, she couldn’t let the opportunity drift by her especially when they had spent so long apart. </p><p> </p><p>“Well, do you see any to pick up?” That audible smirk was apparent in the estid’s words once more, the blonde could almost picture it as she scanned the beach. </p><p> </p><p>“Did you.. Come out here beforehand?” Adora looked up, expecting an answer but instead watched as a single slab was thrown over the cliffside, and then another, and a third. The first of the trio landed in the liquid with a splash, the second was barely caught and brought water with it when it landed in the woman’s gloved white hands and the third she managed to pluck almost effortlessly. </p><p> </p><p>“You’re going to miss them if you don’t pay attention, idiot!” A cackle, and another bundle of boulders were rapidly launched. </p><p> </p><p>Before long the two women found a rhythm and as Catra desperately tried to mix it up to keep Adora on her toes the splashes occurred less and less and then not at all getting later into the night. </p><p> </p><p>“So what kind of hobbies are you into now-a-days? Do you still play video games?” Breaking the silence and being the bolder of the two was Adora’s specialty, never one to want to be alone with her own thoughts and it only felt natural to want to catch up as she continued to rope in various large pebbles. </p><p> </p><p>“Well of course, and I’m even better at them now. High school turned you into a jock, right? Traded video games for sports I suppose,” Catra paused her airborne assault for a moment as she spoke, gathering more ammunition as she finished her statement. </p><p> </p><p>“I do more than sports! It’s not my fault I’m an athlete!” For a second there was silence between them again and Adora figured maybe she should prepare for a change in course with the rocks being lobbed from above her.</p><p> <br/>“Such an athlete, what’s your favorite futbol team then, princess?” Catra resumed having reloaded effectively and mentally counted out her efforts so she could compare them to whatever the blonde below had caught.</p><p> </p><p>"Well my mom likes the Pats,” Adora can barely finish her sentence before the sounds of hysterical howling burst from above her, the feline ceasing fire in favor of losing herself in a fit of giggles. “Statistically they’ve been a good team over the years!” Attempting to defend herself only made the situation worse as for the next approximately three minutes all that Adora could hear and feel was Catra, running out of air and hacking up a lung once she realized she was all laughed out. </p><p> </p><p>“Oh my goodness querida, you kill me. I meant soccer, which you clearly have never played. It’s a game of endurance, reflexes, you’d need legs like mine,” the feline’s voice was suddenly smoother than before, and in that instant it felt like all other processes in Adora’s mind had shut down, if there was a way to just record that last line the woman would play it on repeat until the day she died. </p><p> </p><p>A splash broke her from her thoughts, followed by the suit which recognized the same occurrence. “Elevated heart rate detected and motion sensors are flat. Would you like to activate the Assisted Movement Protocol?” Followed by “No no no, I’m good,” as web ropes entangled the freshly fired targets. </p><p> </p><p>“Did your suit say something?” There was an unrecognizable emotion in Catra’s voice, later discerned as curiosity as beneath her mask the estid’s eyes dilated and her ears were now further forward than they’d ever been to ensure she’d detect whatever followed in response. </p><p> </p><p>“It was telling me that I should rehydrate soon!” Adora called out while continuing to drag in more and more tiny trophies for her growing pile. “That is not what I stated, but your levels are getting low--” the voice droned on, muffled as a gloved hand quickly clasped over it to drown out the sound and she operated at half capacity. </p><p> </p><p>Though it only felt like moments had passed between them, hours slipped by unnoticed as small talk turned to banter between best friends; it was like they’d never stopped talking, as if they hadn’t spent the last decade convinced that they’d never see each other again. </p><p> </p><p>A series of beeps sounded off from Adora’s suit as the same monotone voice rang out interrupting the conversation while Catra was mid-sentence. </p><p> </p><p>“Satellites indicate the current time is 21:30! Audio sensors picked up a deadline in earlier conversation indicating a need to cease activities in this location by 22:00, which generated this alarm!” <em>Was </em><em>it.. </em><em>Listening to us? Is </em><em>it.. </em><em>Always listening? Why does it feel like it’s only been doing this since I’ve been here?</em></p><p> </p><p>“Sounds like we should wrap it up, how many did you catch?” The feline asked inquisitively as sharp fangs peeked out over her bottom lip from the smirk that grew into a smile. Catra waited until she knew for sure that Adora was moving her pile and counting before she used up the last of her ammo, casting the last fifteen pieces into the shallow bay in two groups. </p><p> </p><p>“I’m up to-- ARE YOU STILL THROWING THEM?!” The blonde’s voice drowned out the quiet sounds of her frantic shooters, managing to capture eight out of the barrage. </p><p> </p><p>“Gotta learn to multitask, princess! Nobody’s going to pause a fight so you can collect your thoughts!” The estid’s voice was stern, and as she picked up three more stones to send there was a moment of hesitation. These were lessons she had to teach herself, lessons she learned while her body was broken and her slip ups held much higher stakes than a couple of extra rocks in the ocean.</p><p> </p><p>“I have 95!” Adora proclaimed as Catra threw the last three all at once, watching as they were caught before they could even leave her vision, “96! 97! 98!” </p><p> </p><p>“I think that puts you at about a C minus, it’s enough to pass for now but we’ll have to find you a different exercise or I’m going to run out of targets!” The woman called out on her way down from the cliff, backflipping off of it and landing in a crouch on the beach below, <em>Oooh </em><em>the suit’s eyes widen when hers do, interesting.</em></p><p> </p><p>“C minus?! How many did I miss?!” In all the time Adora had spent becoming distracted over their training time it didn’t cross her mind that she should’ve been focusing harder on it, this wasn’t a fun hangout and catch-up session, she was supposed to be working on her skills. </p><p> </p><p>“37, putting our accuracy at 98 out of 135 which translates to approximately 72.6 percent,” the suit piped up without warning once again, prompting Catra to tilt her head as her tail flicked back and forth behind her and she stood up. </p><p> </p><p>“Has it just been recording everything you do up to this point? Beaming it to some far away place for progress updates or something? My phone’s assistant can’t even pull up pictures of puppies most days,” The feline laughed and reached out to grab the armored wrist of her trainee as the faintest of sounds crossed her ears and she paused to hone in on it. </p><p> </p><p><em> Drums? </em> <em>No </em> <em>it’s percussive </em> <em>but.. </em> <em>Different.. </em> <em>Rhythmic.. </em> <em>Steady.. </em> <em>And increasing. Something’s wrong.</em></p><p> </p><p>Catra looked up and realized as soon as she did where the beat was coming from and what it meant, dropping the limb she was holding as if it was suddenly icy and uncomfortable to grip.</p><p> </p><p>“We should go, there’s a smaller transport vessel that comes through around this time but it’s the last one of the night that I know of,” she couldn’t look at Adora, and couldn’t focus on anything else but the warm shockwaves in her claws. </p><p> </p><p>As the ship rounded the corner they glanced at one another and nodded, Adora was to go first in the event that she missed or didn’t make it. Her visor narrowed onto the barge in question, a low but long flat boat painted a dark blue and white with faded letters that looked to spell out “Aurora” at some point in time. The estid began to worry that her student was nervous, the task at hand was easier when they were above the ships with multiple options at their disposal. </p><p> </p><p>Without another second of hesitation both white and gold arms extended reflexively and long strands of rope tore forward through the salty air. They stuck, and a triumphant giggle followed as the taller woman jumped backwards and pulled hard on the strands that were in her hands, effectively slingshotting towards the boat and clinging to its side nervously. </p><p> </p><p>Even from a distance Catra spotted the metallic thumbs up and smiled, getting a running start and springing forward onto her hands to push herself off the beach. Ears twitched and tail adjusted as she carved through the gentle breeze, feet forward and back to the water beneath her as one hand flicked to connect her to the liner and the other was closed into a fist for a post-landing bump.</p><p> </p><p>She sat there for a moment, feet and left hand connected to the navy paint as she glanced between her offered paw and Adora. After a moment she simply extended her arm, fist bumping with her cohort’s hand which was still tensed in a thumbs up, <em>I guess </em><em>this counts</em><em>.</em></p><p> </p><p>The return time to the hotel was far too short, and even though Ricochet wanted to stay, to continue talking, a constant voice in her head reminded her that her parents were home and probably worried, that her sister should be back now too and will want to look at her bruises. </p><p> </p><p>“We’ll see each other tomorrow, yeah?” It was hard to hide the excitement, “I’m working until two but if you want to meet up after that I’ll be around, if you don’t see me swinging through the city I’ll probably have parked it on the tallest building in town. It’s where I go to decompress after work.” </p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Tomorrow, I can’t wait.</em>
</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p><em>Adora (10:24pm)</em> <br/><em>You up?</em> </p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Vera (10:28pm)</em>
</p><p>
  <em> Yeah, what’s up?</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Adora (10:37pm)</em>
</p><p>
  <em> Wanted to apologize for earlier, can I come by?</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Vera (10:43pm)</em>
</p><p>
  <em> Do you need me to pick you up? I’m not fit to drive</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Adora (10:45pm)</em>
</p><p><em> No </em> <em>no </em> <em>I’ve got enough for a rideshare, what’s the address? </em></p><p> </p><p>Twenty minutes of parkour practice and mostly successful swinging brought Adora to the house of her reason for vacationing. To keep things from being suspicious the woman withdrew her suit and waited around the corner from the place ensuring she was completely out of view of any of the windows on the place. Once she felt it had been long enough for a normal drop off by car the blonde walked up the main pathway and knocked on the door. </p><p> </p><p>Vera answered the moment Adora knocked, and at first things were as awkward as when the brunette dropped her off at her hotel earlier. </p><p> </p><p>
  <em> “I can hang out if you just want to grab some clothes, we can shower at my place! I’ve got some stuff left over I can reheat and we’ll watch some movies together and stuff!” Sage eyes were bright with hope as the brunette placed a hand over her passenger’s as she had done during lunch.</em>
</p><p> </p><p><em>“I’m sorry Vera I </em><em>can’t..</em><em> I have a thing to do </em><em>for..</em><em>” Nothing the blonde managed to get out was making the situation better, and struggling to find words only fed her nervousness as she tripped harder over herself.</em> </p><p><br/><em> “For </em> <em>what.. </em> <em>Work?” Her hand withdrew and confusion flooded her previously eager expression, now facing forward as she gripped the steering wheel hard enough to turn her knuckles white.</em></p><p> </p><p><em> “Yeah I guess you could say that.” The taller girl nodded, her activities for the night were primarily centered around a work function, just not a traditional one involving </em> <em>computer based </em> <em>learning and morning meetings.</em></p><p> </p><p><em> “ </em> <em> Sure.. </em><em>We’ll </em><em>just.. </em><em>Hang out again whenever you’re free I guess.” A shrug nearly devolved into shaking as Vera swallowed a sob and felt tears start to well up in her emerald irises.</em></p><p> </p><p>This same look greeted her, and glancing between the shorter woman and the half emptied bottle of vodka that sat on the coffee table behind her Adora knew she’d been at this awhile. </p><p> </p><p>“Look, I’m sorry about earlier, I don’t know how to make it up to you but I want to try,” words spilled from the blonde’s mouth faster than she could process them, and there was a desperation in her tone she’d never heard before. <em>That last statement isn’t for her.. Is it..</em></p><p> </p><p>Silence dragged on again as Vera’s eyes shifted between Adora’s shallow ocean blues and the soft dulled pink of her half-smile. All at once small hands gripped the heather gray hoodie and pulled with unexpected strength, turning a front porch visitor into a bedroom guest. The door shut firmly behind them, and for the first time in a long time Adora felt a pang that she would later come to know as remorse. </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Judgement</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>When warnings evolve into threats, we only hurt ourselves while hurting each other.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p></p><div class="center">
  <p>Estid is an umbrella term for the hybridized humans that feature animal, insect or plant abilities.</p>
</div></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Morning rays shined through storefront windows as two shapes could be seen moving frantically within the auto shop. Ontas being the taller of the two worked on restocking high shelves and occasionally glanced over at Catra who was counting out the tills for the day.</p><p> </p><p>“You seem bouncier than normal, oh! Did you meet someone?” The man’s voice mostly matched his demeanor, a gentle giant whose appearance was enough to intimidate all on its own. He had long been bald, and even longer been coated with thick muscle and chitin that matched the same brick shade of his offspring.</p><p> </p><p>“Oh uh.. No it’s not like that. I slept like a rock last night and I think my body really needed it,” finishing up the count Catra threw a shop towel over her shoulder and stretched her arms and back, “I didn’t even get my usual caffeine fix before coming in.”</p><p> </p><p>“That’s.. Impressive if not a little scary! Who are you and what did you do with Catra?” Ontas laughed, deep in his chest and shook his head before reaching to unlock the front door and turn on the open sign for the store. The feline paid no mind to the question and began to saunter back into the repair bay, only stopping once she heard the front door open and a pair of feet click right past the shop owner loudly.</p><p> </p><p>Azure and amber eyes locked onto the familiar pine irises and in that moment the oxygen seemed to disappear from the room entirely. <em>What the fuck is she doing here? </em></p><p> </p><p>“I’m sorry miss, we just opened up and aren’t taking walkins for another hour, do you have an appointment?” Black orbs broke up the staring contest as the large man stepped between them, having to bend his knees to avoid dwarfing them both.</p><p> </p><p>“No, but I heard you guys are doing free work for cars that got damaged on Thursday night. My car was one of them, here’s the keys,” Vera threw them into the chest of the man who half-squatted before her, unbreakable smile beaming in response as he reached for his clipboard on the counter.</p><p> </p><p>“Oh! My apologies for that inconvenience ma’am, let’s get a look at the damage! I’m sure we can take care of it.. Real quick..” Ontas’s voice trailed off as both left the store but it wasn’t because they couldn’t be heard from inside.</p><p> </p><p>Outside the shop sat a 2013 Lexus ES350 in silver,<em> one was a truck, one was a minivan and the sedans were red and blue.</em> <em>Their sides were dented and windows were smashed, this looks like a fender bender, front end damage, the windshield’s still intact. </em></p><p> </p><p>“Is something wrong?” The woman’s voice was snappy, but her expression changed when the sounds of Catra’s footsteps approaching graced her ears. The feline looked between the car and Vera, registering that this was a test, a ploy to get her to out herself and she wouldn’t fall for it. <em>I shouldn’t have </em><em>trus</em><em> .. I shouldn’t have told Adora. </em></p><p> </p><p>“No no! It just must’ve been pretty extensive to have the front end looking like that! We’ll get you fixed right up! It can take up to two weeks, so we’ll be providing you with a similar size and make of vehicle from our rental partners. Let me give them a quick call so they can come pick you up and start the process,” at eye level the women shared expressions of disdain and superiority, both feeling like they had won the battle they were engaged in.</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah, I didn’t expect to walk out to this the morning after a “hero” was deemed to have saved the city from some bad men,” the poisonous words caught Catra’s ears and forced her tail to flick back and forth in anger as she attempted to keep her composure. Vera was approaching dangerous territory, but the estid’s hands were tied, <em>for her sake I hope she never meets me in suit. </em></p><p> </p><p>“I have a contact at the rental agency down the road, I’ll give them a call and make sure they treat ya well! If you want to hang out in the lobby for a few moments I can get them to come out and pick you up, in the meantime Ontas will get the repairs drawn up and a time estimation for you. Usually we’re quicker than projections because I’m on the team, so we’ll get her back on the road in no time!” Anyone who knew the mechanic for more than five minutes could tell you the exact second her customer service mask slipped over her boiling rage and that fake voice was born from her throat.</p><p> </p><p>Her work boots tapped softly on the sidewalk as the feline swung her hips and opened the door to the shop with ease, a glance and wink in Vera’s direction causing the woman to stumble and immediately brace herself on the adjacent window. <em>It can’t be this </em><em>easy.. </em></p><p> </p><p>“After you, can I get you anything? Water? Coffee?” <em>Maybe a napkin? You’re sweating and it’s not a very good look for you. </em>Catra hung on the woman’s lack of a response, seating her in the lobby and leaning in just a bit too close when she brought a simple paper cup of water. <em>Wh..</em><em> Why do I recognize that scent? </em></p><p> </p><p>The call was made to the rental place, a woman named Amy was on her way out to pick up the client in question and was assured she’d do exactly what was asked of her when it came to the brunette sitting in the lobby. Emerald eyes never left the feline’s form and even though her dull olive coveralls gave little to work with in the way of visuals it was obvious they weren’t included in Vera’s mental image.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> If only I actually wanted you, if only you were my type, it’s been fun playing though. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>Vera left, smirking and blowing a kiss to Catra who promptly made a face like she’d just drank the juice of the most bitter lemon on earth. Her confusion would grow as the feline disappeared into the stock room to begin gathering the tools and parts she’d need for the job ahead.</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>Four hours drifted by without recognition as the lead mechanic poured her sweat, grease and tears into the first few cars that came in with appointments, finishing fast enough to begin work on Vera’s Lexus. Simple oil changes and alignments are easy work, tasks the woman had done hundreds of times.</p><p> </p><p>It wasn’t until Ontas came out through the shop door to find her jumpsuit darkened by sweat and long brown hair frizzled in every direction that Catra realized how much time had gone by, and how hard she was working herself. In the emotional frenzy that swarmed her the moment she stopped focusing on her task at hand the woman mouthed an inaudible phrase, coughing furiously afterwards.</p><p> </p><p>“I know you’ve been fuming since this morning Catra, I hate seeing you so troubled so please go home and get some rest. Here, you can take this with you!” The man held a bottle of wine in his shelled hands, careful not to shake or drop it as he offered it up to her.</p><p> </p><p>“A red blend? Not my preference but I’ll take it. What’s the occasion? This looks pricey,” no amount of scrubbing could get the grime out from under the woman’s claws but it didn’t stop her as she washed her hands thoroughly and wiped a clean towel over her forehead and face.</p><p> </p><p>“Courtesy of Martin Lee, he’s the founder of Prime Enterprises, a rep came in and cut us a check for the repairs and rentals. I was skeptical at first but I looked ‘em up and they’ve been around for like twenty some odd years, they invest and donate to small businesses. And they dropped off the bottle as a gift!” The man’s pale face was plastered with that same contagious smile, but his eyebrows furrowed the longer he looked at his employee, “Please take care of yourself, Wildcat. The shop wouldn’t be the same without you here.”</p><p> </p><p>“Well of course not! Your estimates would double in length and the jobs would pile up!” Catra laughed and playfully threw a punch into Ontas’s shoulder, snagging the bottle in a smooth transition and heading out the door to the lobby and breakroom.</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>“Hey! I know it’s just after two, are we still good to hang out? I found a coffee place I’d like to hit up if you’re free!” The first time Adora’s voice came through the earpiece that Catra had forgotten about in her earlier frenzied state she nearly ripped it out, and instead settled on making sure her input was muted.</p><p> </p><p>“Are you there? If you don’t like coffee they also have tea it looks like!” The second time occured as the feline was shambling to her room after getting home, bottle in hand. Tired eyes stared blankly at the ceiling as she collapsed on her bed, at the shower tiles as she let the hot water run through her fur, and finally at the afternoon sky as she suited up and headed out.</p><p> </p><p>“I haven’t seen or heard from you all afternoon, I’ve been all over the city looking for you..” <em>Why? </em>The concern in the woman’s voice grew, sinking into the feline’s mind as she raced over rooftops cloaked and invisible to the naked eye. Within her change of clothes nested the same blend Ontas gave her, with the cork already undone and simply replaced so that she would have an easier time removing it the second time. She had to be careful and attempt to stay mostly upright as she leaped from building to building, <em>don’t want to look more like a criminal in street clothes than in suit. </em></p><p> </p><p>Disabling the output on her headset the woman considered removing it once more, but decided against it as she reached her destination, a skyscraper that towered just shy of 800ft into the air. Slowly, carefully, deliberately Catra climbed, her mind falling back to the previous night’s events and her unexpected morning runin with Vera.</p><p> </p><p>A click came through the earpiece and for a second Adora thought it was the other line’s mic turning on to respond to her. The several minutes of silence that followed indicated otherwise, and left the blonde’s mind racing wondering if she’d done something wrong last night.</p><p> </p><p>“Your favorite spot is the Hancock right? You did say the tallest building.” Her words fell on empty channels, unheard as blue eyes began to scan the horizon and quickly identified the skyscraper that towered over other buildings in the city. Angular architecture featured a glass exterior, reflecting its surroundings as the late afternoon sun casted light on the side that faced Adora; it looked identical to the photos she had glanced over while looking it up earlier in the day.</p><p> </p><p>“Anomalous heat signature detected, initiating tracking module.” The monotone voice snapped her out of thoughts she didn’t realize she was lost within, and as her HUD zoomed in and out with enough speed to give her a headache the quarry being tracked came into focus.</p><p> </p><p>Catra’s shape appeared at the top of the building, the smallest orange blip that seemed even tinier when compared to the tower she was perched on.<em> She’s..</em><em> Stationary..</em><em>I hope everything is okay. </em></p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>Gold heels clicked onto the roof as Adora landed with a quiet thud, dozens of feet from Catra who sat with her mask half up and in the middle of a swig from the bottle in her hand. The HUD switched back from thermal vision and instead displayed vitals for the estid that sat in its view, slightly high blood pressure and a heart rate that was spiked even for her.</p><p> </p><p>She put the bottle down, lazily webbing it to the roof so that it wouldn’t tip over as there was more to be consumed and for once the woman actually enjoyed the taste of it. Her free hand pulled the mask back over her chin and tucked it into her high collar as she turned around and stood, swaying slightly with unsteady steps.</p><p> </p><p>"Did you send your girlfriend to scout my shop for you? What the fuck, Adora. I told you not to look for me, and that doesn't mean sending your fuck buddy in to try and get information out of me." Catra’s voice was graveled and low, eyes unable to focus and anger building suddenly beneath her skin; her ears folded back and her tail wildly curled and uncurled as beneath her mask she bared her fangs for the first time in years.</p><p> </p><p>“I didn’t-- She’s not--,” the armored avenger stepped forward as she desperately attempted to find the words necessary to defuse the situation, hands up with palms out to try and present as less of a threat. Her mind was racing trying to figure out what had happened to make her partner so livid, and how it was determined to be her fault. A calm breeze shifted through the scene, passing over Adora and hitting the feline’s nostrils just as the same familiar scent registered in her mind; the sound of Catra’s mental stability shattering became a silent scream as lightning began to pulse against the feline’s arms.</p><p> </p><p>"She knew about the cars, used it to get free body work done on her vehicle and as far as I know the only people who knew about Ontas's offer were the owners of those cars, the person who was thrown into them and you. If you want to get your bitch a handout for her car that’s fine, but don’t jeopardize everything I’ve worked for, everything I’ve built on my own, because you can’t stand the idea that you don’t know me,” the feline’s voice held more venom than usual, with dark spots that appeared in her mask it became clear that she was spitting, and she was crying.</p><p> </p><p>“You’re one to talk, when were you planning on telling me about that white-haired woman? Or were you not going to tell me at all? What’s she to you? The scorpion to your spider?” The final straw for the suited blonde was the use of ‘bitch’ as a descriptor for a person, and a person she didn’t hate or feel to be deserving of the title. As the words left her mouth the regret prickled against her skin, the stinging in her cheeks pulled her to realize the sudden remorse coincided with action, Adora had been struck.</p><p> </p><p>Catra’s claws raked against her face, ripping four thin crimson lines across her left cheek, nose and lips and tearing the material in her suit. Electricity shifted through the surface of the armored suit and brought its wearer to her knees, looking up at the feline with wide eyes that begged for understanding, for forgiveness, for mercy.</p><p> </p><p>“The park.. I told you not to look for me out of suit,” the arcing in Ricochet’s arm charged up once more and she punched down hard against Adora’s jaw, the transfer of energy setting off alarms in the suit as systems struggled to maintain stability and blared for the blonde to respond, to do something to stop the onslaught. “But you just love feeling like a savior, don’t you?” A second overload became ready and the thin forearm swung again, wrist grabbed mid-strike by a gloved hand.</p><p> </p><p>“Catra..” a pained cry followed the name as the energy that surged through the gripped arm travelled down through the plated hand that held it, causing the woman to drop both arms to the side and dip her head in exhausted agony. Before Adora’s hands made contact with the rooftop another bout of anguish rocked her to her core, and she became aware of pressure around her windpipe.</p><p> </p><p>"And I TOLD YOU NOT TO CALL ME THAT!” The estid was leaned over her, both hands around the woman’s throat as her arms flexed and tensed and the splotches in her mask became more predominant. Spit and tears were joined by blood spewing from her nose again as the smell of salt and iron saturated the early evening air.</p><p> </p><p>The suit’s systems were failing one by one, or so Adora believed as the sounds of their alarms and the grunting from her assailant faded to the background. The sides of her vision began to darken and she managed to lift her hands to Catra’s wrists, struggling to get them off of her and nearly feeling crushed by the armor that adorned her body.</p><p> </p><p>With one final burst of effort she moved her right hand from the feline’s arm to her face, letting her arm drop the moment she was certain she was pinching the fabric that obscured the woman’s expressions. Staring back at the blonde was not the heterochromatic eyes of her best friend but instead the inverted black and white orbs she’d seen on the men they fought together only a few nights ago.</p><p> </p><p>“I’m sorry,” Adora gave little warning before removing her left arm from its place on the feline’s arms and planting it directly in her solar plexus. Her throat was free, and the systems restabilized allowing for easier movement once more; fangs bared and hair a mess this thing that growled before her now was not the woman she came to care for.. The woman who meant so much to her.<em> She’s still in there though, I know she is. </em></p><p> </p><p>Catra charged, and was quickly wrapped in a thick net of web that adhered to the roof of the building as she hit the ground and began to struggle against it. Her cries were animalistic, no longer words as she roared and growled and chuffed, becoming more stuck with every attempted escape. The shooter was still smoking as Adora watched with furrowed eyebrows, she didn’t want to have to leave her here but there was nothing that could be done, neither of them understood the extent of this affliction.</p><p> </p><p>While sounds of the resistance died down the HUD came back online, scanning the area and pinpointing the wine bottle that the feline had been drinking from. The nest of silk gave way as the blonde pulled the glass up from it, noting it was still half filled and examining the label information for later use, “I’d need a safer way to transport this.”</p><p> </p><p>Without verbal warning this time the plates in her left forearm raised up emitting a quiet hiss and revealed a compartment that held three empty vials complete with screw tops and rubber gaskets. They were slotted in a way that didn’t quite make sense to Adora as there was little room for them to exist with the space between her armor and her second skin, but she wasn’t about to turn down a solution to her problem and one by one she filled all three with the burgundy liquid.</p><p> </p><p>“I hope these keep until I can get back, god how did this get so messed up?” She put the empty bottle back down on the roof and turned in time to see Catra attempting to put her mask back on but only managing to get it over the top half of her face.</p><p> </p><p>“Well it all started when you got in my way two nights ago. Could you imagine how different things would be if you could afford a ride to your hotel instead of walking? You could be having the best vacation with your girlfriend, I could not be stuck to the roof of a two-hundred and forty meter office building, it would be a good time.” Catra’s words blurred together as if she were still intoxicated, but as she continued it appeared more that she was exhausted, slipping in and out of consciousness as she spoke.</p><p> </p><p>“Oh speaking of Vera, that is her name.. Right? Her car will take about a week so when y’all drive around it’ll be in the newest year of her same model, you’re welcome. Just make sure she doesn’t open the trunk, who knows what she’d find in there,” her cackle was diluted, more of a faint chuckle as for the first time since they’d come in contact with each other Adora spotted the feline’s signature smirk that was normally hidden beneath her mask. Fangs withdrew behind her lips as the void closed in on the woman, her smile fading as she passed out without another word.</p><p> </p><p>“Catra? Catra.. Stay with me,” words once uttered by Lorena while Kamar hurriedly drove them to the closest hospital graced her ears once more, and for a second she panicked, believing herself to be in the backseat of their sedan again, clinging to life.</p><p> </p><p>A familiar scent overwhelmed the feline’s nose, but it did not belong to either of her parents or even her sister. Driftwood, citrus and amber, it was brighter than her fathers, and it felt like home; it had never been this strong before, and it had been the start and end to so much. Her body shifted of its own accord and she opened her eyes, world blurry and big as it was when she was first born and learning to navigate.</p><p> </p><p>Surrounding Catra was a forest, moon high in the sky and clouds beginning to form as the sounds of critters and insects sounded off through the night; she was floating, jumping in slow motion from branch to branch high above the soft soil that greeted her from the ground level. The time she spent between trees was disorienting and scary, but the more times she landed on trees successfully the more comfortable she became.</p><p> </p><p>“Hey hey, it’s going to be okay, I’m getting you somewhere safe,” the voice that flooded her ears was hushed, and yet so loud and absolute, it beckoned an image to the front of her mind of a beautiful woman who she recognized but could not name.</p><p> </p><p>“You’re so sweet.. Thank you,” Catra whispered into the air, moving her hands in front of her and immediately feeling a warm synthetic fiber against her fingertips. It forced her to close her eyes again, claws extending and retracting against the smooth surface as a quiet purr rolled from her body.</p><p> </p><p>Some time later her form moved once again and her center of gravity was closer to her waist, leaving her to look up at the night sky as she registered that she was being carried by someone. Tall and silver form sprinting, shining white and blue eyes glanced down at her frequently to silently check in with the feline as she drifted and the world around her spun.</p><p> </p><p>“You’re so warm.. How are you so warm..” Another quiet statement crawled from her throat, this time brushing against metal plating and bright glowing rivers that ran between the golden slabs and pale lycra. Catra instinctively nuzzled into the torso of her carrier, feeling the strong arms that looped under her neck and legs tighten and pull her closer.</p><p> </p><p>The movement paused following the feline’s affectionate gesture and shaky breathing reached her ears, folded out and up like satellites honing in on the sound. A familiar steady beat followed, increasing as the estid looked up and caught the animated expression of the mask; without hesitation her tan hand came up to rest on the white cheek above her.</p><p> </p><p>Behind their obscuring veils their eyes met, Catra’s breath hitched in her throat as her desire surged and she opened her mouth to speak again but words would not appear. <em>I need to see her </em><em>face..</em><em> I want to stay here with </em><em>her.. </em></p><p> </p><p>The world went dark, and when the feline came to once more she was laying in a bed she’d only seen once before, which was somehow more uncomfortable than she could’ve ever imagined. Lumpy pillows were pushed down by her head and they brought the hint of clean linen in the backdrop of the notes that had been illuminating her mind’s manifestations.</p><p> </p><p>Something menacing drenched the surrounding space, and as Catra rolled over to open her eyes the all to familiar swirl of vibrant black and sickly white flooded her vision again. She could feel the anger shifting beneath her skin causing her fur to stand on end beneath the layers of suit and blanket that covered her. A cracking sound hit her ears and forced her throat to close as she managed to whimper one word with the last of her energy and efforts, “Please”.</p><p> </p><p>Pressure, but not on her throat, and not intended to cause harm or make the damage worse. It was a hand on her left shoulder, and as it gave a gentle squeeze the mind palace that had become home to a nightmare was vacated. The feline could swear she heard a voice she recognized say, “it’s okay, you’re here with me, I’ve got you.”</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>Catra was leaning against a pillar of marble that towered dozens of feet to the ceiling where chandeliers were mounted and beaming. Her outfit was formal and tailored well, a three piece suit that had a space for her tail in the pants; and over her face was a black masquerade mask with white mesh over her eyes. In her confusion blue and yellow eyes scanned the scene before her, <em>a party? Where at? And why are there so many people? </em><em>I..</em><em> don’t know any of them. </em></p><p> </p><p>The hand on her left shoulder drew her attention and as she turned to face its owner the sight that filled her vision derailed all trains of thought she could have. Before the feline was a woman she knew, with stunning blue eyes and lovely golden hair that for once was worn down over her neck and back. Her dress was long and slim, featuring a sleeveless design, <em>because of course she’d wear something without sleeves. </em></p><p> </p><p>“Is everything okay? You left pretty quickly after the toast, we can go home if you’re not feeling good! You did all the things you said you wanted to do while we were here right?” Her voice was sweet, and as she spoke larger pale hands reached for the estid’s taloned paws as if it was muscle memory, like they had done this a thousand times over.</p><p> </p><p>“No.. there’s one more thing I’d like to do,” Catra heard her own voice, and by the time she’d come to know it as her own her body was jerking forward, hand dragging with slight resistance as she felt her feet tap excitedly against the smooth floor.</p><p> </p><p>“You’re telling me you ran out of the room like there was a fire just so you could ask me to dance with you?” Adora, that was her name, wasn’t it. The feline’s best friend, her whole world at ten years old, and now.. The flutter in her chest at twenty-two.</p><p> </p><p>“I’m not asking, princess.” The signature smirk appeared and faded just as quickly as their proximity began to set in, and the reality of their circumstance crashed over the scene in waves. Adora had hurt her, hadn’t she? Adora was why she had to leave behind a life in Queens. Adora ruined her day and potentially her life by trying to spy on Catra, by trying to catch her without her mask on, <em>but that wasn’t going to happen. </em><em>That..</em><em> isn’t how it happened either, is it? </em></p><p> </p><p>“Hey, listen to me Catra, I need you to tell me where you are right now,” the scene froze only for a moment, glitching and reforming as her heart raced and her breathing became shallow in her chest. The voice came from the blonde in front of her, but her lips were not moving. Beneath them the floor pulsed with threads of black and white and electricity worked its way from her clawed toes to the fringes of her hair.</p><p> </p><p>“I’m.. I.. don’t know, in a ball room I think?” She didn’t know if her words were spoken out loud or just thoughts in her head as she looked around, <em>am I spinning or is the world spinning? </em>Several seconds passed and suddenly she was still again, the world calming around her as she felt a forehead press against her own.</p><p> </p><p>“You’re right here, with me. I’ve tucked you into the bed at my hotel, and I’m not going anywhere,” As she spoke once more the scene fell to pieces around them, and Catra was reacquainted with the slightly too firm and somehow also too soft mattress that she laid upon. Adora’s face was inches from her own, as she pulled back parts of the feline began to scream that this was too much, while others cried out that it was not enough.</p><p> </p><p>“There we go, it’s going to be alright, you’re safe here. You’re going to feel my hands on the sides of your face, I need to pull the mask back down,” the baby blues met her eyes once she managed to open them, overflowing with worry and affection and as one hand came into view from Catra’s left she grabbed the wrist, holding Adora’s arm with the same cognizance she now locked onto her expression with. Her arms were weak and it took all the strength she had to maintain the rapidly fading grip.</p><p> </p><p>“Fine, but if you move the wrong direction, prepare to lose an eye,” an empty threat now, to be completed once she was at her full capacity once more. The bottom half of a sneering expression greeted the woman who desperately wanted to toss the sass right back to her cohort but thought better of it, <em>that didn’t go so well earlier. </em></p><p> </p><p>Catra could not decide if this was heaven or hell, and if she was purring out of appreciation or pure fear. The mask was folded over her chin and fabric pulled forward onto her neck, barely in enough time to hide the growing smile on her face. The larger portion of this endeavor would be her hair, long, thick and still a tangled bundle from her time in the webbing, at some point the feline heard herself whisper, “well if you didn’t take my mask off..” Immediately she regretted it as Adora stopped and pulled back once more to look her in the eyes, she was in lounge clothes, <em>how long was I out? </em></p><p> </p><p>“We don’t know what that liquid is capable of, this is serious, Catra,” the blonde braced for backlash that never came, to be scolded again for addressing her in any way but the preferred name she’d given herself while in suit, instead being met with a defeated look she’d recognize even with the veil. The estid’s ears were folded down, and her head turned so she could stare at the floor. Trembling arms struggled against the woman’s larger form and beckoned her to move back away or off the bed entirely.</p><p> </p><p>“Move, I’ll take care of it,” was all that was said before the two separated, giving Catra the space needed to sit up and begin tucking her hair under the collar of her suit in slow movements. Her arms were screaming, her nerves alight with sore ache like she had worked out non-stop for days on end; the last attempt was pitiful, and her hands came to rest on the bed again as she wrestled with the words in her head.</p><p> </p><p>“I’m not mad, not at you,” Adora’s hands were deft in movement, not nearly as dextrous as her smaller partner but as her skin touched Catra’s fur something sparked between them. <em>Shit if I pause now it’s just going to make it awkward, c’mon Adora you’ve got this. You’re just helping your teacher get her suit back in order. </em></p><p> </p><p>She took great care in flattening the strands and follicles under the fabric, which paid off as she rolled the cloth down and easily tucked it under the collar of the suit once more. Heart hammering away against her ribcage Adora paused again, overtaken by that same electric shift as she realized her positioning placed her torso at eye level for the woman she was trying to dress. There were inches between them but as her hands moved away from the back of Catra’s neck the masked head dropped forward and a kiss so brief it may have just been the result of impact pressed to Adora’s sternum.</p><p> </p><p>The blonde's brain fell apart at the thought, struggling to process whether or not Catra meant the motion. Neither of them pulled away, and as if on autopilot Adora cradled the smaller woman, laying her body back onto the bed slowly.</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>The tall woman's hands pulled away from having adjusted the last of the frazzled hair on the brunette's head. Her eyes shined with a mix of devotion and joy, eyebrows crinkled in slight concern as both girls locked gazes behind the veil.</p><p> </p><p>"There! I'll never know how you get so many twigs in your hair in the span of like two minutes!" Her laugh was infectious, and as their hands found each other once more the estid's cheeks flushed a light rose.</p><p> </p><p>"Years of practice, of course," she chuckled as she spoke, ears folding out as her dark brown tail found the pale woman's forearm and wrapped tightly around it.</p><p> </p><p>Their dance was over all too soon, but once the music faded out a comforting silence set the tone. Percussive lines began, faster than anything she'd ever heard before and loud enough to drown her thoughts.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Is</em>
  <em>she..</em>
  <em>coming closer? Did she spot another</em>
  <em>branch?.. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>A snapping noise broke the steady drum beat, the same one Catra heard upon waking up in the hotel room. A warmth at the contact point where Adora's lips were now pressed to her forehead. It was the feline’s heart skipping a beat, and shedding a bit more of that icy armor. Her defenses were cracking.. Failing.. And at least for now she could forget to care.</p><p> </p><p>She closed mix-matched eyes, drinking in the scent of the girl she called a best friend, a partner in crime, a student.. and so much more.</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>
  <em> Vera (6:43pm)</em>
</p><p>
  <em>I’m running slightly behind but I’ll be there in about a half hour!</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Vera (6:55pm)</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Stuck in traffic again, but this rental is sweet! I was able to hook up my phone to the speakers!</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Vera (7:04pm)</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Barely moved, GPS says it’s going to be about forty-five minutes, but the grocery store should still be open by then.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Missed Call</em>
  <em>From</em>
  <em>Vera (7:09pm)</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Vera (7:11pm)</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Sorry..</em>
  <em>Figured maybe we could chat while I’m on my way over.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Vera (7:23pm)</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Adora?</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Adora (7:34pm)</em>
</p><p>
  <em>I am here, I am just getting the last of my things packed, I’m just going to shower at your house if that’s okay.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Vera (7:40pm)</em>
</p><p>
  <em>I won’t be opposed, trust me.</em>
  <em>Also</em>
  <em>I took the side streets and I’m downstairs whenever you’re ready.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Adora (7:43pm)</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Fuck </em>
</p><p> </p><p>It was an overnight stay, but overpreparation was Adora’s middle name and as she tucked the communicator into her already bulging bag the mental checklist was reviewed once more in her head. There was nothing that she missed, rather there was one more thing she needed to do before she could leave the hotel room and its unexpected inhabitant.</p><p> </p><p>Her blue eyes scanned over the slumbering shape of her mentor, hands hovering over the woman’s form as her feelings began to shift and cloud her mind. Thoughts were shaken and reset with a physical gesture, wiping the etch-a-sketch that was her brain clean as the headset was plucked from its home in Catra’s ear. The input and output channels were both activated, and the device was replaced following the restoration of functionality on both ends.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> She disabled</em>
  <em>both..</em>
  <em>The click I heard must have been her turning off my channel.</em>
  <em>She..</em>
  <em>didn’t want to hear what I had to</em>
  <em>say..</em>
  <em>I need to talk to Vera about her stopping by the shop. Something’s not adding up. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>Adora’s thoughts halted as she realized her body had moved while she was lost in thoughts, now face to face with the sleeping form of her estid cohort and staring at the upper portion of her fitted mask. Her hands were placed on either side and she could feel her muscles lowering her as her brain began to melt against the heat of her emotions.</p><p> </p><p>She closed her eyes and pressed a long kiss to the feline’s forehead, noting that Catra’s ears tilted up at the gesture and for a second being terrified that she was still awake in some capacity; but as she froze in place above the woman there was no further reaction and her form was almost as still as Adora’s.</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>“Okay.. I need to know what the hell is going on that your bruise has gotten worse,” Vera’s tone was equal parts concerned and aggravated, eyes glancing between Adora and the road as she drove.</p><p> </p><p>“I..,” she desperately tried to respond, flipping down the visor mirror on her side of the car so she could figure out how bad it was. The claw marks were completely healed, faintly paler than the rest of her skin, <em>thank god, </em>but the left side of her jaw was swollen and bruised, and there were light purple spots beginning to form on the front part of her neck that would’ve looked like hickies if they weren’t such large patches.</p><p> </p><p>“Don’t lie to me Adora, I know when you’re lying because you’re really bad at it,” the blonde wasn’t sure when her suitor had turned into such an aggressive woman, but it was a side of her that gradually increased the discomfort in the air with every statement and passing moment.</p><p> </p><p>“What do you want me to say? That no matter how much I train I’m not strong enough to avoid getting the hell beaten out of me if the odds are against me? That filing a police report would do nothing because the cops won’t get to investigating until I’m back home anyway? I took a wrong turn while getting back to my hotel, I’m only here for another day and a half and I’ll be more prepared next time. Are you happy?” Adora didn’t expect herself to snap, and judging by the look on Vera’s face she was equally shocked by the outburst.</p><p> </p><p>“I..,” the brunette’s form relaxed, shoulders dropping as she tried to focus on the path ahead and get words to form, “I didn’t mean to upset you.. Adora.. I am just worried about you. Are you going to be okay? I have some ice at the house.”</p><p> </p><p>“I’ll be alright, I tend to bounce back fairly quick,” they reached the grocery store and the taller woman gave the best effort she could to lighten the mood before they got out and headed inside.</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>“I don’t think we forgot anything, and I made sure to snag some extra chips as well just in case dinner takes a little longer, lemme just pop the trunk,” Vera’s words brought Catra’s voice back into Adora’s head and she immediately began to panic.</p><p> </p><p>“Awesome! Oh shit.. Wait.. We need to put them in the backseat,” her hands were on the cart in seconds, looking to position it so that the bags could be unloaded into the rear of the car.</p><p> </p><p>“The backseat? Why?” the brunette tilted her head, green eyes flicking between the commandeered basket and her suspicious partner.</p><p> </p><p>“I mean.. I.. It’s just a hassle to open the trunk.” <em>Wow now she’s going to think you’re an idiot, good going. </em></p><p> </p><p>“It’s really not.. This is a newer model of mine and there’s a button for it on the key fob!” with narrowed eyes and an increasingly confused expression the tan woman brought up the fob and reached for the button to open the trunk.</p><p> </p><p>“Vera no!” With breakneck speed Adora ripped the keys from her hands, alarm creeping as she was now only inches from the shorter woman and could not avert her eyes as much as she tried to.</p><p> </p><p>“What has gotten into you blondie? You’ve been acting weird since last night and I <em>know </em>you enjoyed yourself so don’t tell me you’ve suddenly got cold feet,” there was that hunger again, and a pressure on the blonde’s back that made her aware she was trapped between Vera and the car.</p><p> </p><p>A cackle erupted in Adora’s head, reminiscent of the conversation she and Ricochet had on the island where Catra had nearly laughed herself into a coughing fit. It broke her focus and forced her to look around like she did when they were at the diner, scanning rooftops first before she reached for her ear to remove the headset. Her hand came away with nothing, and as Vera cleared her throat the pinned woman was brought back to the situation in front of her, and behind her.</p><p> </p><p>“Are you sure you’re going to be okay? I won’t push the issue if you just want to like.. Cuddle and talk tonight,” vibrant green eyes held the dulled cobalt irises that faced them, affection blooming as a warm smile tugged at the woman’s soft lips.</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>The smell of chicken and parmesan filled the house as Adora found herself heading to the bedroom she’d been once before with her bag in hand. Placing the pack gently next to the door to the room the blonde spent a few seconds to take in the space, seeing it for the first time with a light on and a chance to scan the decor of choice.</p><p> </p><p>Immediately a messy desk caught her attention, featuring newspaper articles and random photos that seemed to have no correlation. As she got closer, however, the contents became legible and every article was about Ricochet; notes were jotted down on the various stories that suggested whoever was writing them disagreed with any good press the vigilante had received.</p><p> </p><p>Eyebrows furrowed as without realizing it Adora began to move the papers so she could get a better look at the photographs that were buried underneath. With a gasp she discovered an image of the two of them together on top of the fire escape, right before the feline crime fighter had evaded her for good that evening. Her mind spun, and the dread set in as the gears turned away in her head. <em>I need to get out of here. I can’t stay here. I need to find Catra. </em></p><p> </p><p>“Oh honey you don’t need to clean up my desk, I know it’s a mess but I have a system. Now c’mon, dinner’s ready and I think you’re really gonna like it!” Vera’s tone was cheerful, beginning to chip away at the blonde’s defenses as she reluctantly agreed to food and followed silently to the dining room.</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>“It must be good, but you gotta chew every once in a while too!” Vera’s concerned green eyes glanced over at her, slowly making her own way through the chicken alfredo.</p><p> </p><p>“It’s delicious, thank you,” Adora was nearly finished with the serving and could feel her companion about to get her up to grab her seconds. “How’s work been? You said you’re working stupid long hours, when did you get time to also play chef?” The woman tried to narrow on anything but Vera, eyes finding themselves centered on a row of printed awards on the adjacent wall.</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah, it’s ‘cause I’m working on a pretty big project and it has drained all my time these last few weeks especially,” her expression turned to exhaustion, and for a second her eyebrows tensed before relaxing once more at Adora’s voice.</p><p> </p><p>“You’re still working for the Morning Patriot right? They are kind of small to be demanding so much out of you.. I hope they’re at least paying you a bit more for the extra work,” having finished the last of her chicken and noodles the blonde leaned back in her chair, stomach content as her mind began to drift once more.</p><p> </p><p>“I could finally leave them behind if I handle this piece well. Paragon Weekly has a spot opening and they want a story on Ricochet. I can’t give you too many details but let’s just say it’s gonna be a bombshell of a story when it drops!” The moment Vera’s words reached Adora’s ears the dread returned ten-fold, and before she knew it she was standing up and backing away from the table.</p><p> </p><p>“I.. think I left something at the hotel,” <em>no..</em><em> but you left someone at the hotel. She’s probably awake by now and you’re not </em><em>there..</em><em> You told her you’d stay. </em></p><p> </p><p>“What do you need? I have an extra phone charger and could lend you some clothes,” the statement fell on deaf ears, doing nothing to stop or even slow the taller woman down as she reached for her bag and her eyes shifted back and forth like she was trying to solve a problem in her head.</p><p> </p><p>“I’m sorry, I need to go back for it!” <em>Her..</em><em> you need to go back for her. </em></p><p> </p><p>“You don’t though! Whatever it is I’m sure I have it here!” Vera felt hopeless as she watched the blonde throw her backpack over her shoulder and head for the door, “Adora.. Are you just.. Leaving? Was dinner bad? Did I do something wrong?” The tears returned, hurt predominant in the brunette’s voice as she tried to reason with her companion to no avail.</p><p> </p><p>Halfway out the door Adora failed to get her earpiece on and working, getting nothing but a quiet high pitched static from the other line. Followed by her suitor the blonde stomped down the street, picking up the pace once she realized Vera was trying to trail her.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> I need to get back. I need to find Catra. I need to warn her.</em>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Remembrance</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>A storm rolls in, and the weather in Boston worsens as well.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p></p><div class="center">
  <p>Estid is an umbrella term for the hybridized humans that feature animal, insect or plant abilities.</p>
</div></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The space was dark with the lights extinguished and the calm dark of twilight descended, an empty shell of a room missing a majority of the stuff that Adora took with her initially as it had been carried to Vera’s house for the overnight visit.</p><p> </p><p>Turbines spun and whirred as the drone navigated through the open window and rested calmly on the dresser, powering down shortly after it landed. The sound woke the slumbering estid, who snapped upright with a hasty gasp and took in her surroundings with dilated eyes, questions began with no answers.</p><p> </p><p>Reality hit Catra like a truck, and the understanding that she was in Adora’s hotel room without Adora there with her forced a sorrowful surge that she had only felt once before in her life. Tears welled up and she tore at her upper arms while trying to get herself to calm down, it wasn’t until she drew blood beneath the suit that the feline eased off, holding herself as she shook and anger began to overtake the grief.</p><p> </p><p>As she fought the blinding wetness in her eyes she zeroed in on the memo pad that sat atop the nightstand with the cheapest ballpoint pen available next to it, both were branded with the hotel’s logos. Claws withdrew from her arms and wrapped around the pen and pad, forcing her to take a deep breath before she started to scribble hard onto the paper.</p><p> </p><p>From the fourth word on her heavy hands lightened and her breathing leveled out, writing becoming more cohesive the further along she went. Her hands rushed until she ran out of space on the paper and equal parts confession and killing blow stared back at her menacingly, <em>I can live without the closure, she’ll be gone again soon anyway. </em></p><p> </p><p>Through the cracked pane the feline crawled, shifting her weight as she scaled the small distance to the roof once more. Scanning the area presented the notion that Catra’s bag was still on the glass skyscraper she had spent so many good and bad nights atop, a headache overtook her and the world spun as she tried and failed to remember how she got to the hotel and why her stuff was left behind.</p><p> </p><p>“No matter, better get moving before the weather worsens,” A confirmation solely to herself as she watched the clouds overhead and began to race along the rooftop cloaking herself before leaping across the first gap. Her journey was short, gaining speeds in her swings that seemed excessive, <em>I need to get home, I can’t go back. </em></p><p> </p><p>Catra threw herself up the side of the building, jumping and reattaching in a building frenzy as her heart raced and her breathing became labored. An unexpected ache sunk into her chest once she was up and onto the rooftop, eyes locking onto her bag and the empty bottle next to it.</p><p> </p><p>“Wha..,” the feline stumbled and fell to her knees, the events that had previously transpired came flooding back as the smell of iron overwhelmed her. The feline’s hands braced her, keeping her upright as the crimson colored grit came into focus beneath her palms. <em>I.. hit her.. I.. tore her open.. I.. I couldn’t stop. </em></p><p> </p><p>An attempt to stand was made, and as Catra hovelled towards her backpack a growing nausea began to fill her stomach and force her throat to tense in response. <em>I have to go back. No, I’ll hurt her again. </em></p><p> </p><p>“The note,” no longer thoughts but instead a statement, uttered out of her own mouth as she grabbed her stuff and clenched her jaw to focus on the new objective; it needed to be recovered, and destroyed.</p><p> </p><p>The return trip felt significantly longer, and as thoughts flooded her mind once more of their journey to the hotel hours prior Catra’s grip slipped from the strand and she fell. There was no time to brace as she collided with the side of an apartment building and collapsed onto the fire escape stairs, winded and decloaked from the impact.</p><p> </p><p>Web shooters refused to function, seeming to jam as she tapped them a few times in growing worry. Seconds passed, but finally the devices returned to functionality and swiftly the feline’s form rappelled up to the roof, dodging the sight of the resident who glanced out the window wondering what had hit his wall.</p><p> </p><p>Catra barely made it to the roof before heaving hard and tensing to keep herself upright. <em>She.. Carried me.. After I tried to kill her. I can’t continue this, I need to pull the note, I need to lay low until she leaves. </em>Tan hands found the sides of her mask and rolled it up as she would when she’d eat or drink in suit, but this was going to be very different. Arms wrapped around herself and held tight as her ears folded down and she leaned over one last time, stomach tensing as she spilled its contents.</p><p> </p><p>The wine was no longer a dark purple, but rather that same negative blue-black she’d seen before and as the liquid poured out over the roof white smoke and flames began to race across its surface. Just as quickly as the embers had started the blaze was out, leaving the liquid its original burgundy color as it began to stain the concrete. <em>Was that.. Because of me? </em></p><p> </p><p>Thunder roared across the sky and dragged the cat out of her spiraling thoughts, a warning of the looming outcome she’d hoped to avoid. <em>Time to go. </em></p><p> </p><p>Catra was at the window with eyes focused on the memo pad which her note had been written on when her ears picked up footsteps from the other side of the entrance to the room. A string of hushed obscenities, <em>Adora.. Why is she back so soon? </em>Without another thought the feline cast out a rope and ripped the notepad towards her, tearing the top piece of paper off and dropping the remainder onto the floor as the door opened and the light was flipped on.</p><p> </p><p>Her back was flush against the exterior wall, breathing shallow as her ears focused hard to identify any sounds that would follow the click of the switch. The blonde’s voice called out in question first, and then once more with higher volume and heavy footfalls. Catra shuffled up the side of the building with her back scraping as she managed to awkwardly climb the twelve or so feet to the roof and roll over out of sight.</p><p> </p><p>Adora picked up the blank pad off the floor, glancing up the side of the building where she could barely make out the thin shape of a dark brown cat tail as it pulled itself out of her view. She fiddled with the settings on her earpiece before placing it in her ear again as she resisted the urge to activate her suit.</p><p> </p><p>“Catra! Catra I need to talk to you!” Adora cried out, causing the feline to trip and nearly miss her jump as she picked up the pace in response.</p><p> </p><p>“Catra please..,” it was quieter, but almost as clear which left the fleeing estid confused and as she began to swing invisible through the city a glance back informed her she wasn’t being followed.<em> My earpiece? I thought I turned the output off. Did she.. Turn it back on? Did she.. Touch my ears? </em></p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>The first droplets of rain tapped against her window, catching on the angled glass pane as Adora hastily closed it with her free hand. Tired eyes fell upon a blank notepad, and before she had an opportunity to consider what could’ve been written on the torn page a series of beeps caught her attention.</p><p> </p><p><em> "</em> <em>Yeah go ahead and send the IKE drone, it should have the capacity for the vials. I’m really not sure what we’re dealing with here so I would handle them with caution.” Adora glanced over to Catra’s restless body, twisting beneath the blankets in a small continuous fit.</em></p><p> </p><p>
  <em>“Oh of course! Any tests will be done within the same confines we normally run yours in! I am eager to look at the composition of the liquid and see if I can isolate the reactive ingredients!” Anita’s voice was higher pitched than Adora’s but only due to her excitement as she could be heard scribbling away and noting through another recording the small amount they already knew.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>“You said it affected her eyes right? I’ll need to know what to look for when I start synthesizing a cure or antidote,” at her laboratory in Brooklyn the neurologist turned mad scientist moved to tinkering with the base structure for a newer prosthetic, lining up wires and soldering them into place with her phone on speaker.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>“Y-yeah, they were just burning blue orbs of fire by the time I got her mask off. I scanned the label of the bottle but I didn’t want to rule out that it could’ve been tampered with or have nothing to do with her affliction. I’ll be sending you those stills here shortly as well,” Adora nodded and pulled up the photos on her phone again, noting that the predominant branding indicated production exclusively for Prime Enterprises.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>“Excellent! IKE is going out in a few minutes then, he should be there by about nine-thirty so if you think you’ll still be out by then just make sure to leave the window open and he’ll land himself no problem,” a crash could be heard from the other line, “Oh Emily looks to have powered back on, gotta go!” </em>
</p><p> </p><p>“Greetings, Ms. Parker! I am here to transport the samples requested by Ms. Traptarius! Are you ready to deposit the samples now?” The voice was annoyingly cheerful, but it was almost welcome after the way Adora’s night had been going.</p><p> </p><p>“Yes IKE, open the main compartment,” pale hands found the three filled containers she had placed in the dresser drawer earlier that evening, hoping that Catra wouldn’t find them and take them with her. With a quiet whir the top part of the drone opened up and the vials were placed inside, sensors recognizing the shapes and molding around them as the space closed with a click.</p><p> </p><p>“Cargo secured, shall I begin the return trip? Estimated time of arrival with inclement conditions is 12:57am,” the statement forced Adora to look outside, greeted by slightly denser rain than she had previously witnessed.</p><p> </p><p>“Yes, activate the ALS module as well please,” the woman moved to the window and opened it as the sound of the engines firing up again caught her ears; there were a few more beeps to confirm the navigational tracking and the requested programming before the drone ripped out of the room and into the dark skies.</p><p> </p><p>Once the glass was fully shut the blonde turned her attention to her phone where she typed out a short message to her lab partner and employer, detailing the launch of IKE with the jars and that his location should be traceable from her devices.</p><p> </p><p>Lightning brightened the sky for just a second before vanishing and as Adora counted to twenty-five the expected thunder sounded off.<em>Five, five miles. I hope it stays that way. </em>Back down at her phone the blonde’s eyes rested on the conversation window between her and Vera, a couple texts from the brunette earlier and a missed call that she could not answer while she was running through the city.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Adora (10:03pm)</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Hey, I’m sorry for running out on you.. There’s a lot going on at the moment and I want you to know it’s not you.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Adora (10:10pm)</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Tomorrow’s.. Historically a very bad day for me, I can understand if you don’t want to see each other so soon again but I’d like to go somewhere so I can make this time better than previous ones.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Outgoing Call to Vera ~ 00:31 (10:17pm)</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Adora (10:31pm)</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Please talk to me.. Even if it’s just to tell me you don’t want to anymore..</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>“Catra please! You can’t just pretend nothing happened and that we’re not friends,” Adora stormed through the playground, shoes crunching over wood chips as she tried to keep pace with the faster feline.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>“I am not speaking to you, Adora. As far as I’m concerned we’re classmates, nothing more. Give me a few weeks to think about whether or not I want to be friends with someone I can’t trust. Until then, leave me be,” Catra’s voice held venom for the first time in her life, once affectionate expression turning to the twisted face of hurt and anger she would wear thousands times from that day on.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Those weeks came and went, and at the end of them they did not talk; rather when Adora did not see Catra in school anymore she paid a visit to the Morales house one day after class and found it to be emptied with a ‘for sale’ sign mounted in the front yard. </em>
</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>The backdoor was pulled open from the inside as Catra reached for the handle, equal parts concern and amusement plastered on Avarie’s charcoal face that greeted her from the warmth of their laundry room.</p><p> </p><p>“You’re staying off the carpet, let me get you a towel.. Or three,” both felines rolled their eyes at each other as the older of the two gathered clean linens from the nearby cabinet and gestured for Catra to drop her stuff. The backpack was hung to dry on the wall, her sweater and pants were rung out before being tossed in the dryer and as Avarie tugged at her shirt tan hands brushed against her forearms.</p><p> </p><p>“I’ll get the suit, thank you. Sorry I’m home so late, tonight was a.. Nightmare,” brunette hair stuck to the side of her face as she shook her head, pushing further into the house with a fresh towel over her shoulders.</p><p> </p><p>Avarie asked her a question but it didn’t stick, her mind focused on one thing and one thing only, warmth. The device was removed from her ear, with the output already muted she flicked off the input as well; confirmation melted her brain as there was no way both channels accidentally turned themselves back on.. <em>And what if she’s been listening to me this whole time? </em></p><p> </p><p>The suit fit comfortably on one hanger, dripping onto a pan beneath as it was placed on a hook Kamar had put up in her room for these very occasions. Catra gave it a once over to ensure she didn’t cut through it in her meltdown, noting that over the years she’d only had one tear and it was from a burn rather than a cut or stab.</p><p> </p><p>Down to only her fur, the estid stepped into the heated stream, body aching as the steam began to clear her head and allowed her to work through the night’s unexplainable events. Step-by-step she recounted with the wine, the rage, the forest and the ballroom; the hotel as her hell, and the note.. The note that was just a drenched and smeared mess by the time she had thrown it away on her way home.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> God how did this get so fucked up? Why did this have to be the weekend you came out? </em>
</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>The moon was high in the sky, shrouded by gray and black clouds that shifted beneath it obscuring its glow. Lights of various buildings flashed and went out, coming back on as the power grid surged and flexed to try and combat the high winds and fierce rain; lightning struck and thunder called across the skyline beckoning a response that would never come.</p><p> </p><p>Silent in their nightmarish slumber the once best friends turned bad ideas for one another were alone as they fought off demons in their dreams. Hushed voices cried out to each other, first at six and seven, then at ten and eleven; finally at twenty-two and twenty-three as they shed a tear together and awoke with a start alone in their spaces.</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>Morning came without warning, and as the sun’s rays rip through gaps in the storm the day seems to brighten and begin. At the sound of her alarm Catra rolled over and nearly threw her phone at the wall while attempting to disable the blaring alert, eyes red with strain as she blinked several times. <em>Why the fuck did I set it so early? Scorpia and I aren’t hanging out until tonight.. Wait.. what time is it? </em></p><p> </p><p>“10:30am” was displayed on the lock screen, a gray background adorned with soft beige vectors of two daggers and two guns paired with small flowered branches. No missed calls and a singular text which was identified to be from Scorpia, it said “Good Morning!” and featured an animated image of a smiling cartoon sun.</p><p> </p><p>The loud crash of the weather outside caused Catra to tighten her grip on her phone, squeezing hard enough that the screen powered itself off again believing that to be her intention. With a groan she dragged herself from her bed and lazily pulled on sweatpants and a soft t-shirt, yawning as she scratched behind her ears and combed out her hair with her fingers.</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>The curtains were drawn, and within the rented space the sound of appliance seemed to dull in comparison to a booming melody that originated from Adora’s cell phone as it vibrated with an equally loud rumble against the nightstand.</p><p> </p><p>Her right hand shot out from under the mound of blankets, answering as her upper half emerged and she placed the device against the side of her face. No time was taken to check the number, if it was Vera time was of the essence and if care wasn’t taken the girl would just hang up before the call could be answered.</p><p> </p><p>“Hello?” drowsiness apparent in her voice, and lack of sleep tugging at her mind the blonde attempted to focus, awaiting the input from the other line and hoping for a response.. <em>Give me something.. Anything. </em></p><p> </p><p>“Hello! I’m looking for Ms Adora Parker? We’re contacting you about your car insurance policy,” his voice was pleasant, but as the phone was pulled away from its spot against her ear the number displayed was clearly a telemarketer’s.</p><p> </p><p>“Oh that’s nice, but I don’t own a car,” a nervous laugh followed the statement and before anything further could be exchanged the call was cut off from the other line. <em>Fuck, what time is it? </em></p><p> </p><p>“It is currently 09:46! I would advise rehydration and nourishment soon!” the wristband was flashing yellow and the same robotic voice sounded off but it felt so much closer than her hand,<em>is it.. Reading my thoughts? </em></p><p> </p><p>“A query was identified, I am here to provide that information! Would you prefer I turn off active inquiry recognition?” This time it was clear that the voice did not emit from the strap but rather Adora’s own thoughts, the program had synced with her consciousness for better or worse.</p><p> </p><p>No response manifested out loud or through her thoughts, instead the blonde removed herself from bed and got a glass of water to assist in the headache that began to form. Once she was finished with the glass, thoughts turned to her phone, hastily opening it to find multiple notifications with none of them what she was desperately looking for.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> 9:52am / 100% Battery</em>
</p><p>
  <em>2 New Text Messages from Mara</em>
</p><p>
  <em>4 New Text Messages from Anita</em>
</p><p>
  <em>2 Missed Call from Anita </em>
</p><p> </p><p>Hands idly moved to Mara’s conversation, brain on autopilot as the thoughts piled up like a bad accident on the highway, <em>I really fucked up this time.</em></p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Mara (8:16am)</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Good morning! Today I’ll be unavailable as a heads up, got road trip plans with that cute guy that works at the paint and sip!</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Mara (8:48am)</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Mr. Perfect cancelled.. Literally an hour before we were supposed to leave. Razz says it’s a sign so we’re going to do some baking, I’ll make sure to leave the flowers you bought before your flight.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Anita (12:50am)</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Just received IKE! He’s in great shape and all three samples stayed intact through the flight! I have already collected some test subjects in preparation.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Anita (2:26am)</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Making great strides! I believe I’ll be able to isolate the components soon!</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Anita (3:07am)</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Yes! Testing has officially begun with the catalyst! I have yet to name it but the composition is unlike anything I’ve ever seen!</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Anita (3:17am)</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Feel free to give me a video call when you get up! If I don’t answer the squirrel may have breached containment! </em>
</p><p> </p><p>On the third ring Anita answered, vibrant pink eyes coming into view as she adjusted her phone on the tripod and backed up once she was satisfied; her lavender hair and prosthetics appeared as she moved and gestured to a slightly disturbing scene in the background.</p><p> </p><p>“Adora! I’m so glad you’re awake! We have much to discuss but first, look at what N-03 has been able to accomplish!” The woman nearly squealed, typing in a few commands and watching the glass room as small robots rolled in with threatening demeanors. They were slightly larger than the squirrel that they targeted but as they attempted to wrestle with it the battle went downhill fast.</p><p> </p><p>Its eyes were that same dark blue and tiny hands were suddenly a vibrant white as the muscle tissue grew and immediately the rodent’s size doubled. Within seconds the tech was torn to shreds by an unimaginable strength and for a moment the creature turned its attention to the clear cage, trying to scale the walls and burst through. After it was obvious that the endeavor was fruitless it withdrew to its original size and color, curling up on itself to rest without hesitation.</p><p> </p><p>“That’s uh.. A little unethical don’t you think?” It was the only thing Adora could manage to get out, eyebrows tensed in a guilt-ridden expression through the entire duration as the familiar laughter of her scientific mentor rang through her speakers.</p><p> </p><p>“Of course it is! But sometimes rules have to be broken for the sake of science! All three are staying here until they’re fully recovered, their brain patterns will be monitored against the original data I captured prior to the tests and that should give us some ideas as to if there are lasting effects! I have yet to crack an antidote just yet but I’m on the right path!” Anita’s voice faded in and out as she slid around the room, feeding commands that prompted a platform to lift from where the creature was resting and move them to a small plush bed where two others had been placed while they slept.</p><p> </p><p>“That’s.. Good! That’s better than I could’ve hoped! How soon do you think we might be able to synthesize?” The blonde’s brain was catching up, knowing that there were priorities to tackle, and if whatever affected Catra started to get to others they’d need a solution, <em>I can’t web everyone in the city. </em></p><p> </p><p>“It’s going to be at least 48 hours, I’ve got a few trial batches but they’ll need time to sit before I can test them. The good news is the squirrels seem to process the intake in about an hour for small doses. Based on the metabolic differences humans should process over the course of about four hours assuming there’s no further ingestion or influence!” Scribbling away at a pad on her desk the woman occasionally glanced over to ensure Adora was still connected from the other line and to gauge her reaction hopeful for equal excitement.</p><p> </p><p>“That’s.. Tuesday morning and I’ll be back in town by then, there’s no sooner we could have it?” The blonde failed to hide her disappointment, but it hardly phased the girl on the other end of the line as she flipped through her notes.</p><p> </p><p>“We can’t send it to your spider-friend? I figure she’d be the one encountering these.. People. How’ve you handled them so far?” Adora started to feel like a test subject herself, watching as Traptarius quickly scrawled the answer onto paper as it left her lips.</p><p> </p><p>“Not well unfortunately, and we’ll have to find another way. Do you think the suit could handle a longer range trip?” Curiously the blonde looked at her wristband, <em>how far would I make it at full speed? </em>She’d hoped for a mental response, but none came before the phone’s output sounded off again.</p><p> </p><p>“Hard to say, with what you’ve told me there’s significantly more you’ve discovered about it in the few days you’ve been up there.. I wonder if it’s reacting to the altered DNA of the estid you’ve been seeing,” Anita would have to be incredibly dense to not pull that from the data at hand, and yet it slapped Adora hard enough to derail every train of thought she could have. It made sense that her proximity to another afflicted person would allow the suit to gleam some sort of information or authorization to further its goal,<em> wait.. Did she just imply.. </em></p><p> </p><p>“Oh we’re no--,” the sudden change in pitch would’ve been enough but flushed cheeks were displayed on the device that sat in front of the scientist, she would have to be incredibly dense to not put such together from the data at hand.</p><p> </p><p>“Oooh! N-01 is awake! I’ll send the rest of the notes over in case anything within them helps you while you’re there, see you when you get back!” A wink and a wave is all the blonde got before the call was disconnected, left alone once more in a room she didn’t want to be in on a day she would rather be with her most hated enemies than by herself.</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>The call with Traptarius was a solid distraction, the extra texts and calls to Vera less so, and trying her hand at the short range communicator again Adora found no response; she expected it and somehow it still hurt to experience.</p><p> </p><p>Reading over the list of information that Anita sent left the blonde with more questions than answers about her methods and whether they were tested theories or trial and error tactics. Weaknesses and resistances were identified, alongside the tests that were run to discover them; it appeared as though Traptarius scaled down Adora’s usual training methods to try and test the capacity of the animals before and after the administration of the doses.</p><p> </p><p>The idea that the animals were hurt at all made her entire body nauseous, but she also knew her mentor to be genuine in her word that they’d be cared for in the event that long term effects persisted following the experiment. The woman recalled a time when a similar situation occurred, resulting in the subjects staying in their care at the lab for six months and Anita getting extremely attached to them. They were tagged and monitored in the wild for another three months post-release, confirmed to have fully readjusted to the urban jungle.</p><p> </p><p>The sight of Adora’s running shoes snapped her out of her thoughts, she figured some exercise may help clear her head a bit but just as the thought crossed her mind the audible followup of a lightning strike tore her attention to the window. She drew the curtains back and was greeted by gray skies and heavier rain than the night before, <em>dang, I wonder if they have a gym here. </em></p><p> </p><p>A quick trip to the lobby revealed that they in fact didn’t, and ultimately the anxious girl had to settle on body-weight workouts and calisthenics to acquire that burn she was after. Exhausting herself over and over was still not enough to move the clock forward as she caught a glimpse of “12:46pm” when her phone lit up with a new text from Mara; she could not look at that, not right now.</p><p> </p><p>For the first time it occurred to Adora that the time available could be used for a productive job she had been admittedly putting off in favor of more exciting alternatives, she had yet to figure out a proper name for herself when fully plated up and fighting.</p><p> </p><p>Fired up at first the woman snagged the memo pad, briefly remembering the interaction with Catra from the night before,<em>wait.. She took the top sheet with her but there’s.. Indentations here. </em></p><p> </p><p>She flattened the pen on its side, lightly grazing the ball-point over the page to create faint strokes that sunk into the grooves and spelled out “I could never” in hasty calligraphy,<em>She.. could never forgive me.</em> No other words on the page appeared, even as Adora took the time to color every single inch and left no blank spaces.</p><p> </p><p>The sentiment forced an ache in her heart and she fought back tears, brain reeling as she tried to figure out what, if anything else, Catra could’ve meant with her words. Sorrow shifted to rage and the woman contemplated the outburst that she knew was coming, would it be worth it to suit up and leave in the storm? Would destroying the room cost her extra and would it ease the agony?</p><p> </p><p>In a split second the calm returned, almost unnaturally as Adora became light headed and could swear her wristband was flashing green. She made it to the bathroom and another glass of water allowed her to stabilize and renew her focus on the task at hand, she needed a name for the metallic marauder she’d become time and time again.</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>Two hours in and nothing Adora came up with was good enough, the best she could find thus far was “Ivory Spider” and that was too many syllables with horrible connotations being that she might as well just call herself a nationalist. As the last of several papers were crumbled up and dumped into the hotel room’s garbage can the blonde leaned over the desk, placing her now emptied hands on her forehead as tired eyes stared at the pad.</p><p> </p><p>“Maybe she’s right, maybe I don’t know who I’m supposed to be,” dulled blue irises were full of a mix of exhaustion and grief as her thoughts wandered back to the note and how terribly the previous night had gone on all fronts.</p><p> </p><p>“You are She-Ra,” the device on her wrist responded, its cheerful monotone voice seeming so sure of itself as it spoke. Silence fell again as the blonde processed the suggestion.. No.. The declaration.</p><p> </p><p>“She.. Ra?” Adora felt a wave of electricity course through her form as the name left her mouth, uncertain as to if it was the result of her nerves, the suit, or both.</p><p> </p><p>No response came, but She-Ra seemed powerful, fitting of her design and if the device really had integrated it made sense that such would be the most suited for the armored avenger she had become.</p><p> </p><p>There was a flash of light as the lock screen on her phone illuminated, displaying a stylized circuit board pattern wallpaper and the notification that caused its activation.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Sapphire (3:01pm)</em>
</p><p>
  <em>We haven’t seen you in awhile! There are new matches for your location! </em>
</p><p> </p><p>The logo was a simple navy and silver design, a teardrop shape with two vectored diamond starbursts over the top and bottom of the gemstone. Adora opened it up, realizing she hadn’t used the app since her and Vera transitioned to texts and calls; them matching was the result of a happy accident as the app would only allow you to change your location once unless you created a whole new account.</p><p> </p><p><em> Maybe I can get her to respond to me on here,</em>the thought was manifested as her thumbs found Vera’s profile, indicating that she also hadn’t logged on in roughly six months, <em>man we’ve got it bad don’t we.. or I guess we did.</em></p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Adora (3:06pm)</em>
</p><p>
  <em> Hey.. will you please hear me out? I will tell you everything but I need you to talk to me..</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Everything? I can’t tell her about the suit, she already clearly has beef with Ca-- Ricochet.. She might name drop her.. I really messed this up didn’t I. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>Adora stared at the message for another minute, hoping and expecting to see Vera’s status change to online but it didn’t happen, and instead she found herself back on her dashboard, idly flipping through potential matches without much thought to it.</p><p> </p><p>Silence fell and her heart nearly stopped beating, eyes fixated as her free hand found its way to her phone to secure the grip she had on it. On the screen was a familiar shape, the picture of a feline estid mid kickflip, her patch and hole ridden jacket proudly displayed with the angle of the shot taken from behind her. Her name was a single initial, C, and as Adora scrolled through the profile she found most spaces left entirely blank save for the “bio” section which simply read “fuck off.”.</p><p> </p><p>The status was obscured, set to hidden in the privacy settings and only displayed “last online a long time ago” which generally appeared after a user was inactive for at least a week. Still she traced every outline of the woman on her screen, as if attempting to crack a code that would get her closer to a reality where things were not so complicated for them.</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>An overwhelming fit of laughter bellowed from the living room as Catra fell off the couch clutching her sides. Displayed on the TV was the latest in a series of videos where the goal was to avoid laughing or smiling while viewing and they had both made it roughly five minutes into a ten minute compilation before losing their resolve to a clip of a child getting domed by some foam rollers on an obstacle course.</p><p> </p><p>Scorpia’s chuckle outlasted the feline’s hysterics and as she quieted down her claw reached for the controller so she could rewind and play the clip a second time. Avarie poked her head into the space briefly, summoned by the volume coming from the entertainment space; once the charcoal cat spotted the source she shook her head and turned to head to her room.</p><p> </p><p>“Dinner will be ready in ten, mom wants you to set the table,” was all that was exchanged before the tail of the taller estid disappeared from view entirely. Begrudgingly Catra got up and headed to the kitchen, stopped only by the glimpse of her dinner guest also rising from the couch.</p><p> </p><p>“I can help!” Black eyes were still wet from the tears of joy but as she wiped them her expression changed to determination, the objective now fresh on her mind.</p><p> </p><p>“Okay but you’re on silverware duty this time,” for the first time since they met Scorpia rolled her eyes at the comment, leaving the feline confused at the gesture as she squinted up at her, “you’ve been spending too much time with us.”</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>The four of them were seated at the table, having gorged themselves on a spicy soup that Lorena cooked up, now leaned back in her chair and relaxed. Kamar was up and moving, he gathered the dishes to be washed and glanced out the open curtains of the kitchen window.</p><p> </p><p>“The storm is back in full, it’s probably better if you spend the night,” he called as the last of the bowls were piled and moved to the sink for cleaning. The idea set something off in Catra, she wanted to say no but could not identify why, before she could stop herself yellow and blue eyes made contact with the warm obsidian irises of her companion and a voice rolled from her throat without her awareness.</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah, I’ve got some clothes of yours I’ve been meaning to give back anyway so I’ll dig those out. We can finally beat that cookin’ game,” the pale woman’s expression lit up at the idea of spending more time with her best friend, and the mention of the game that had previously given up on due to scheduling conflicts was icing on the cake.</p><p> </p><p>“Devil May Fry?! You’re serious?! How can I say no to that? You’re the best!” No time to get up and move to retrieve clothes, it was hugging time and this one was bound to last at least ten minutes based on how tight Scorpia held the smaller woman.</p><p> </p><p>Catra lost count of how frequently the taller estid had stayed over, by this point it had to have been in the high hundreds if not at least a thousand. They’d stay up way too late, get sugar high on candy and soda and usually play games or watch videos until they couldn’t keep their eyes open anymore. This had been their norm for so long, but it evolved early in their timeline; they shared a bed once or twice, and then it changed exclusively to Scorpia on the couch’s pull-out bed and the feline in her own room.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Why tonight of all nights. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>The sugar crash hung her out to dry like laundry, stomach aching and heart pounding as Catra rolled back and forth in her bed attempting to get comfortable. Everytime she would start to drift off, thunder would crack through the silence and jolt her awake again, and once or twice she found herself standing and staring at the group of kids that screamed and rolled and tackled each other at the daycare she had been dropped off at nineteen years ago to the day.</p><p> </p><p>She reached for her headset, now the smallest black sphere sitting on an otherwise empty nightstand, and placed it in her ear once more, turning on the output but muting her input. There was a low hum that was picked up as she activated the output and for a moment she believed that Adora had opened her line to speak. Mixed irises and tensed brown eyebrows faced the ceiling, unyielding in its stagnance as it sat plainly above her, daring her thoughts to wander.</p><p> </p><p>The noise droned on, and it became more obvious that it was just the device’s operating frequency, the blonde was not on the other line, or if she was she had deactivated her channels.</p><p> </p><p>“I wish.. I knew what to say,” Catra’s exhale turned to words in the darkened space of her room, eyelids heavy as she felt the first signs of a breakdown on its way.</p><p> </p><p>“If only I knew how to phrase it,” alone in her hotel room Adora packed the last of her things into the appropriate suitcase and bag, earpiece in and input muted as she listened to the low frequency she’d become accustomed to and spoke the thoughts that drifted through her head.</p><p> </p><p>“It’s so easy to tell her,” Another tired sigh rolled from the feline’s lips as she shuddered and began to sob quietly against the blankets that held her tight.</p><p> </p><p>“So why can’t I say what I want to say.. To you?” Both spoke in unison, Adora’s shoulders slumping as she zipped up her bag and double checked the bathroom; Catra’s small size was apparent as she curled in on herself and cried, desperately trying and failing to steady herself.</p><p> </p><p>She had lagged behind the feline, as she always did, but dull blue eyes shed the same grievous tears as she tossed and turned fitful in her sleep. The emotional overload left her hollow, exhausted and almost forlorn enough to turn on the input on her headset, to cry out for the girl she knew she needed.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> But she doesn’t need me. </em>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Alternatives</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>When plans go array and doors slam in your face, it's important to remember that other paths open even if you don't notice them right away.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p>Estid is an umbrella term for the hybridized humans that feature animal, insect or plant abilities.</p>
</div></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The smell of bacon and char filled Catra’s nose, beckoning her awake with a yawn. Her bed was warm, and clothes seemed so far away but as voices reached her ears the feline remembered that they had an overnight guest that would likely be charging in any minute to ensure everything was alright and that she was awake for breakfast.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>One oversized t-shirt and a pair of baggy sweatpants later the woman emerged looking like she hadn’t slept at all, and perhaps she hadn’t. The taller estid noticed her approach and rushed to meet her, stopped only by the outstretched hand that bumped her chest or rather was run into by her.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Too early, you know that,” another yawn escaped the girl’s mouth, arms now stretching over her head as Scorpia watched her with overwhelming affection.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I’ve got bacon cooking up now! Lorena’s been working on eggs and pancakes! Figured we could have breakfast together! What are your plans for the day, Wildcat? Are you hanging with that new friend of yours?” Ever the eager beaver crimson claws moved to flip the bacon, hardly having use for the tongs that the tabby was attempting to offer her. Lorena’s head tilted at the idea of a new friend, figuring it was a euphemism and that perhaps Catra was getting back into dating, <em>hopefully it goes better this time. </em></p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Pfft, nah she’s probably on a plane by now, it was fun while it lasted I suppose,” Catra’s mind drifted as she eyed the plates being set up for food distribution, mouth watering as she heard her stomach growl.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Oh, sorry to hear that, did you guys at least get to say goodbye to each other?” The ebony orbs shifted from either feline, eyebrows beginning to tense as Scorpia worried something was hiding beneath the smaller girl’s cool demeanor.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Didn’t need to--,” Catra didn’t finish the sentiment before a familiar sensation manifested on her wrist, and she was suddenly being dragged into her bedroom by her house guest.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“WHAT DO YOU MEAN?! I bet you she’s wondering why you’re not seeing her off! You need to get down there and wish her a good flight!” Scorpia grabbed the backpack that rested on the floor, quickly stuffing a sweater, jeans and shoes into it before reaching up to where Catra’s suit still hung.</p>
<p><br/>“You don’t understand.. Things haven’t been a hundred percent between us..” The feline failed to protest, pants and shirt for her suit hitting her in the chest without warning as the taller estid held the iconic mask between her pincers.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“That’s all the more reason for you to see her one last time! Communication is key! You just gotta get out there and do it, Catra!” Scorpia turned her attention to her friend, and just as quickly spun on her heels to face the wall once more as the feline was pulling the stretchy fabric over her form and was not completely covered yet.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Oh no.. don’t start in with this motivational shit. I get it, I ‘won’t let my dreams be dreams’. I’m leaving, I’m going to the airport, don’t wait up and please, I don’t need another inspiring speech!” Bag thrown over her shoulder, grabby hands ripped the mask from the woman’s grasp, rushing out the front door in a near panic as any delay could subject her to more of the nonsensical rhetoric she’d been fed over and over by the estid manifestation of unrelenting optimism.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Catra climbed onto the roof of a neighboring house, plotting her course as she pulled the mask over her face and smoothed hair and fabric under the shirt of the suit. The driftwood and citrus mixture collided with her nose, fainter than before but it brought back a flood of feelings and for a split second the feline could swear she heard the familiar beat. <em>This is not the time for that, I have a job to do. </em></p>
<p> </p>
<hr/>
<p> </p>
<p>Adora’s flight itinerary indicated boarding would begin at 10:15am, but as she stood before the LED screen of inbound and outbound flights and times an unsettling discovery was made. Her flight, listed previously as having lined up with gate C-32 now read “cancelled” in bold red letters, and as the woman made it to the help desk for her airline it became clear just how the day was going to play out.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Unfortunately due to the weather our planes have been grounded for the moment, we’re hoping it lets up sooner but as it stands we’re moving you to the next available flight which is.. Tomorrow at the same time!” The front desk agent was a canine estid with silky beige fur and vibrant bronze irises that shined with all the sympathy she could project.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“There’s no sooner flights back?” Adora’s mind reeled, at least she hadn’t gone through TSA yet but there was work to be done and she could barely afford to come out for the weekend as it was.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Unless you want to book with another airline, miss, but the ticket cost for your flight is non-refundable. I do apologize for the inconvenience! The storm has been unexpectedly severe,” her tail stopped wagging, and for a moment she seemed sorrowful at the look that painted itself on the blonde’s face; a heavy sigh escaped the woman’s throat as she grabbed her flight info and ID back, turning to deposit herself into a chair in the airport cafe.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Gray-blue eyes found an unexpected target in the brunette that appeared on the far side of the lobby, bold green eyes shining as she talked but was too far away to hear. Adora took a few steps in her direction before the rest of her form came into frame, pen and pad in hand as she continued the banter with the gentleman that stood next to her.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Between the scene and the blonde that watched there was a camera crew that was comfortably seated recording the impromptu interview with pop-up equipment.<em> Oh</em><em> she’s working, that’s why she hasn’t been getting back to me, but she’s normally in the office on Mondays. </em></p>
<p> </p>
<p>Not wanting to interrupt, Adora forced her attention back to the open chair on the outskirts of the coffee shop’s space. She sat down, taking the time to place her luggage next to the table before she dropped her elbows onto the surface and held her head for a moment.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>With phone in hand she scrolled through apps and began to form a plan for what she’d do, starting with getting another hotel for the night so she wouldn’t have to try and sleep in the airport. The rough financial situation slapped her in the face as it manifested in the form of a digital statement taunting her from the brightly lit screen that read out “Available Balance: $4.31”. Recent transactions indicated that her forgotten phone bill was automatically charged to the account, <em>this isn’t even enough for coffee, </em>her stomach rumbled, <em>or food. </em></p>
<p> </p>
<p>Thoughts spiraled out of control, she’d have to reach out to Mara again and her aunt had made it incredibly clear during their last spat over money that she couldn’t simply assume that the woman was loaded and could help. The stress became too much and Adora lost herself, staring blankly into the fake wood patterns of the table she leaned on and barely registering when a familiar hooded shape approached the chair on the opposing side.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Is this seat taken?” <em>Why do I know that voice? </em>Vision moved horizontal, to a pair of black jeans where tiny rips gave a glimpse at the all too iconic charcoal leggings beneath. The equally dark shoes were loosely tied, and as her sights moved up there was an aggressive silence, her heart stopped beating and her lungs ceased their inhale following a gasp.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>A baggy brown and white sweater with its hood pulled up, and the face that greeted her was feline and familiar, with beautiful eyes of oceanic cerulean and shifting golden sands. Time stretched unmercifully between them and the already thin rubber band snapped as without another word the estid took a seat, struggling to read the blonde’s flat expression.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I thought I’d miss you for sure! How long do you have before you gotta board?” Another unanswered question as the cold blue irises before her moved in the most subtle of ways, darting between her focus on different portions of the woman’s now confused expression.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Is everything okay? Do you have enough time for a coffee? I’m gonna grab us some coffee,” It came out more frazzled than she wanted, but the space was necessary to break whatever.. That was.</p>
<p> </p>
<p><em> Well she didn’t immediately hit me, but why the hell was she staring so hard? We’ve hung out like every day since we ran into each </em> <em>other..</em></p>
<p> </p>
<p><em>She.. looks the</em> <em>same..</em> <em> Scratch that. She has more freckles than she used to, and her face shape has changed </em> <em>slightly..</em> <em> But those eyes, when did they get </em> <em>so..</em> <em> Bright? </em></p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Uh.. miss? Are you ready to order?” The barista snapped Catra back to reality from her distant journey, large dome shaped eyes sparkling as she bounced back and forth in anticipation. Her face was pale white and the feline could spot tiny hairs that laid flat against her head, ridges above her eyebrows were elongated into antennae that shifted with her expression.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Caffè breve, and a flat white,” claws nervously retrieved her card from her wallet.. <em>Something doesn’t feel </em><em>right..</em> And as she looked around her sights locked onto Vera and her camera crew, ears picking up every third word as it seemed the woman was doing a story on the impact ‘something’ has had on the city.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“And what size, love?” The strands were upright, and the woman was beaming as she smiled at the feline’s souring demeanor.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Twenty ounce for both, and don’t do that,” a tan hand waved as she spoke as if to dismiss the girl before her, pivoting back to the table she was previously seated at.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“And the name?” It stopped the feline in her tracks, and with a heavy sigh she composed herself and threw a cheerful smile over her shoulder.</p>
<p><br/> <br/>“Elizabeth,” it was so much harder than Catra, but she refused to use her first name at these establishments for the same reason her eyes now shifted to the interview that was happening in the airport lobby. <em>People are always listening when they’re not supposed to.</em></p>
<p> </p>
<p>Both drinks were set on the table a few moments later, with the feline shocked to find the same barista placing them gently before withdrawing. <em>Did she call my name? I didn’t </em><em>hear..</em><em> Anything. </em></p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Thank you!” Adora managed to chime before the estid disappeared back behind the counter, her eyes crinkled as she took a small sip of the beverage and paused, “what did you order me?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“A flat white, it seemed fitting enough. Don’t tell me you need sugar, princess,” Catra shot a smirk and sipped from her cup, closing her eyes for a moment only to regret opening them again.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The blonde’s eyebrows were tensed as if she was deep in thought, attempting to solve a complex riddle or process an intense equation. After a moment something snapped and as the feline watched her curiously she crossed an arm over her front and flexed her arm, biceps shifting beneath the smooth gray long sleeve she wore.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I get the white part.. But I’m not flat, see?” A dorky grin was plastered on her face and as the two of them locked eyes Catra forced herself to swallow quietly, thoughts racing as she tried to pull a witty comeback off the shelves of her mind’s library.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“It’s almost like you’ve forgotten there’s more to someone then their physical strength. How long do you have before you have to go?” The reality caught up to the estid as she spoke, and she was not going to waste the opportunity she had exerted so much energy to reacquire.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“About that.. I’m actually going to be here another day due to the storm. It looks to be clearing up but they’ve grounded certain planes in case it worsens again,” her hands shifted from her coffee to her phone, unlocking to find the same horrifying read of her drained bank account displayed as the last thing she had open. The thoughts flowed back and just as quickly the blonde’s expression shifted from the childish smile to hopeless worry.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Hey, it’s gonna be alright! If you don’t have money for another night at the motel you could.. Always stay at my house! I’ll let my parents know,” without hesitation clawed fingers gripped the device, opening it and sending off two quick messages, one to her mom and one to her dad about bringing a friend by later to spend the night.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“That’s very generous of you but you don’t have to.. After everything that’s happened over the weekend I’m surprised you even wanted to see me,” the words left Adora’s mouth and in that same instant she felt regret for speaking them, watching Catra’s face shift to one of sorrow and grief.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“The truth is I was so focused on the idea that I’d miss you that I didn’t know what I’d say if I had managed to get here in time. So I guess I’m just sort of winging it,” the feline smiled, genuinely and as her fangs perked over her lips the infectious expression spread, forcing Adora to match its ferocity.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“And you always got mad at me for button mashing my way through games, next thing you’re gonna tell me you wake up before noon and pigs fly,” there was that laugh, the one Catra had not heard in a decade, which made her heart skip a beat and her breath catch in her throat.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“It’s before noon isn’t it?” With a smoothness only she was capable of the line flowed, followed by a wink as Adora fumbled and nearly dropped her cup, managing to save it and only spill a couple drops onto the floor in the process.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>So simply they were back into their old banter, and between them the airport faded out as they talked and caught up on their personal lives, the paths they had chosen and how life had changed. Adora spoke of her experiments and Dr Traptarius, and Catra recounted tales of antics she and Scorpia had gotten up to, how happy she was to be working for someone who seemed to legitimately care about her well being and health. They told stories to each other for what felt like hours, laughing and reacting and reminiscing, the blonde’s hands waving as she spoke and the feline’s tail shifting as she listened.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“YOU DO?!” Adora’s volume was unexpected as both hands gripped the table and she stretched herself back in surprise, prompting the estid’s eyes to widen and her tail to puff up.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Keep your voice down!” Catra smoothed her brown fur and held the blonde’s gaze for a moment to ensure her seriousness was apparent. A quiet ‘oh’ was all that escaped between them as the feline returned to her nearly finished drink, happy that the scene did not draw unwanted attention.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“You going soft on me, Morales?” The woman’s eyebrows raised as her teasing was registered, made clear by the feline’s twitching tail and an obnoxiously loud cackle.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“HA! In your dreams, Parker. I’m glad you finally learned how to pronounce my last name though. Wonder how long that took you,” Adora wasn’t shaken by the jab, instead she stuck her elbow on the table and propped up her chin as she leaned forward.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I can’t believe you remember that! But I guess you did find it absolutely hilarious, Lorena tried so hard to help me through it,” the blonde chuckled to herself, nearly missing the strange shift in Catra’s irises and the subtle furrow in her eyebrows.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Look.. Adora.. There’s something I need to tell you, I--,” a roar interrupted her, loud enough to vibrate and shatter the skylight above them as glass pieces began to fall in heavy chunks onto the lobby below. The taller woman slipped out of her chair, kicked her bags to the side and quickly dragged her estid companion out of the way as a large slab crushed the table like a soda can.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Both turned their focus to the origin of the sound, a now hulking security guard whose muscles had grown large enough to rip through parts of his standard uniform. His eyes were a dark blue with blinding energy slipping out of them as he growled again and began throwing chairs at those who fled the scene. His hands were that same vibrant white, with the shadows of his veins and muscles adorned with the all too familiar inverted discoloration.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“We’ve got to do something,” the blonde turned back expecting to find the feline’s confirmation in a look but instead caught the last portion of her arms fading from sight as her cloaking was activated. “So convenient that you can just vanish like that,” a statement made to no one in particular as she nodded and looked around for a proper staging area.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Adora tucked herself in the women’s bathroom, only having to recognize she was alone before the wristband responded and suddenly she was covered head to toe in her usual suit. A prompt appeared on her HUD within the space, indicating that a firmware update was available, and a voice read out,<em> “would you like to apply the update now?” </em></p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Yeah sure, I need to get back out there,” nodding once as if that would assist in speeding up the response the now plate-clad soldier emerged from the bathroom, catching Catra’s first engagement with the raging guard as she dodged his attacks and repeatedly gave light strikes to the back of his neck.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>She took two steps and fell to her knees with a heavy clunk, armor suddenly becoming heavier as her visor indicated systems needed to be taken offline temporarily for the update. <em>You’ve got to be kidding me. </em></p>
<p> </p>
<p>Worse still, the estid’s engagements were getting easier to track over a longer period of time, and as much as Ricochet tried to keep switching it up there was only so much that she could do with the target’s neck being her end goal each time.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Whoa! It’s the Saint!” The exclamation caused Adora to turn her head and narrow her eyes, a young boy coming into focus who had stopped running away at the sight of the heroes beginning to salvage the scene. She managed to stand, legs nearly giving out as she readjusted to the heft of the armor,<em> no different than squats at the gym. </em></p>
<p> </p>
<p>“No, that’s the PALadin!” <em>That’s so much worse, </em>near the first boy was a second, slightly older boy who shared similar features, <em>must be brothers. </em></p>
<p> </p>
<p>Worried eyes found their field changing to the altercation in front of her as a cry in pain caught her ears. Slightly too slow on her advancement Catra had been grabbed on her way to the man’s neck and a crunch could be heard as he struck her hard in the chest and sent her spinning backwards onto the ground.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Hey! Over here, tough guy!” A couple steps turned into a full run, but her punch was slow and did little to overpower him as his hand caught her fist. Adora attempted to bring her other arm up, managing to push him back but not much beyond that, she was already winded, but could spot the estid getting up.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>It was enough to distract the blonde, who was tossed like she weighed next to nothing, audible confirmation sounding off in her head with, “anti-gravity systems back online” as she collided with the ground and slid much too close to the crowd that was gathering. The building shook as the guard charged the estid, feet cracking the tiles beneath him as he rushed her; Adora’s plated arms raised to fire web at the brute and stop the charge but nothing came even after several tries.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Backed into a wall the feline moved like liquid out of the way of each punch but his impacts rattled the structure, forcing pieces of ceiling and scaffolding loose from its home as Catra realized their trajectory would be dangerous. Cloaked in seconds the feline vanished from all sight and darted towards the crowd, trying to push people out of the way as a larger block began its descent onto the bystanders.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Panic set in as the portion became obvious and when it connected with the floor the only thing under it was Ricochet who tensed her legs and took a stance to ensure it wouldn’t crush her immediately. Her shoulders screamed, and she suddenly felt a pain in her thighs as she braced; the tile beneath her cracked but she held firm. With all her strength the woman pushed it to the side and stepped out from under it, the booming thud now renewing the title she bore of “target” from the raging man.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Anytime you wanna start helping I’d appreciate it, your majesty,” the feline jumped up and over another small pile of debris, pulling the brute’s path away from Adora and the remaining innocents. His glowing hands found a piece of the ceiling that had thick rebar jutting from it and as he swung in horizontal sweeps Catra backed up, springing onto her hands to dodge the improvised weapon.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Adora hit the ground in frustration, <em>how much longer is this going to take? </em>And as if to answer her the HUD offered a new prompt, confirmation that the firmware had been fully updated and that a new feature was available.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Rapid beeps sounded off as her systems fully booted up, and the distraction pulled Catra’s focus for a split second, returning to her fight as the concrete and steel knocked her clean into the wall a mere few feet behind her. The impact knocked more of the material loose from the wall and ceiling and as she was covered in gravel and metal the estid coughed, watching as the brute closed the gap between them with the misshapen chunk still in hand.</p>
<p> </p>
<p><em> “The She-Ra Protocol is ready for </em><em>deployment,</em><em> would you like to activate it now?” </em>Adora looked up at the estid as she was launched backwards, standing again and already starting her run. <em>Yes, yes for the love of god yes, how do I do that?!</em></p>
<p> </p>
<p><em>“The phrase is necessary for deployment,” </em>is all that she received in response, words that she barely recognized spoken in a voice she didn’t realize was hers followed before her brain could catch up.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“FOR THE HONOR OF GRAYSKULL!” The pain was swift, and immediately numbed as it coursed through her form. Bones cracked and muscle expanded as she tensed and cried out, attempting to hold her grip steady on her rapidly growing form. An attempt to speak made her aware that her jaw had stretched, and still on the path towards the assailant the scene before her shrunk, or so it seemed.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Haha you have to.. Say a phrase to get your suit to work that’s.. So stu--,” Catra’s eyes widened as the brute lifted his weapon over his head and was instantly tackled by a white and gold blur roughly twice his size. Another roar, this time from the masked monster who struck the man repeatedly in the face once he was backed against the wall.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Whoa whoa! We’re not here to hurt him! We have to restrain him so he can ride this out!” Both shooters were fired, entangling the arm that swung back to continue the barrage and pulling hard to ensure such didn’t happen. The behemoth spun on its feet, dragging Catra up from the rubble as she was still attached to the ropes that connected the both of them and fear sunk its fangs in deep as she watched the heavy breaths of this bipedal bull.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Adora..” Whether it was spoken, or it was thought, the name reached deep into the psyche and elicited a phrase growled from the throat of something barely qualifying as human in that moment.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I.. AM SHE-RA,” was all the warning the feline received before being identified as a threat worthy of extinguishment, suited creature now racing towards her with gratuitous ferver. Catra slid between the heavy legs of her attacker, focused on the man beyond that attempted to get up from his slump against the wall.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Again and again the small sound of her shooters rang out, covering him from his ankles to his wrists and neck and securing him against one of the supporting pillars. <em>I don’t have much</em><em> left,</em><em> I should try and conserve. That should at least hold him until he calms down. </em></p>
<p> </p>
<p>Senses alerted her of danger and as she dodged a now raging She-Ra the thoughts hit her like a truck, she couldn’t stay in the airport and fight this thing. Without hesitation the feline’s powerful legs launched her through the open window, web casting down to retrieve the abandoned bag and suitcase as she slipped her backpack over her shoulder.<em> How is this so heavy? Did she pack enough bricks to build a house for the trip? </em></p>
<p> </p>
<p>It was clear she’d have to leave Adora’s suitcase and bag behind, webbing it to the rooftop with a coating thick enough to keep the sprinkling rain out. Her shooters gave a pathetic putter as she fired the last of her ammunition and took a deep breath trying to piece together what the next part of her plan was. <em>Run, now. </em></p>
<p> </p>
<p>Nearly filling the space left by the broken skylight muscled arms pulled the rest of the form through and onto the roof with another howl, eyes narrowing at the sight of Catra who in that second was leaping onto an adjacent building and sprinting as fast as her stinging legs could carry her.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Heavy footfalls and crunching concrete grew louder with each passing moment, Catra’s heart threatened to burst as she frantically jumped from rooftop to rooftop and found a taller building; <em>I guess we’re here again, let’s see if it’s my blood that will spill this time. </em></p>
<p> </p>
<p>A running start gave her the momentum she needed, rocketing across with arms outstretched as she slammed hard into the glass exterior and felt a tightening grip reach her ankle. She glanced down, identifying the thick white gauntlet that held her ankle and the rest of the creature that was climbing towards her.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Something about her lower half seemed off but she couldn’t pinpoint it in the moment, a need to break free taking over all other thought processes. Kicks struck the skull of the being several times before the ankle was released and without hesitation Catra sprinted up the side of the building to the roof.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Forty feet of distance was between them as they watched each other closely, the feline with palms outstretched and charged with lightning and the snarling silver hulk breathing heavily as the sight of its quarry fully stilled left it confused.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Adora.. Please listen to me.. I don’t know what’s going on with the suit but I don’t want to have to put you down. Please.. Please just.. Stay.. Stay there for a moment and calm down,” Catra held her arms out and kept focused on the silhouette that growled low in response before taking a step forward.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Adora.. I can’t lose you again, please come back to me,” the arms were dropped, shoulders slumping as she removed her now dampened mask, eyebrows furrowed and irises dripping with the pain she felt all those years ago revisited. Catra’s hair was frazzled from the static, and as heavy footfalls reached her ears her mix-matched eyes closed believing that this would be her undoing, her end. <em>Is this what she wants? </em></p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Cat.. ra..,” a voice spoke from deep in the throat of the creature that loomed over her, shoulders shuddering as the breaths became heavy and slowed. Wind moved from the swipe of Adora’s right hand that stopped inches from Catra’s face, fist uncurling as it halted. The thick bared teeth hung in the space high above the feline’s tangled hair, warm exhales pushing between them as the barreled chest moved more subtly with each inhale.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Softly, and so slowly the movement may have not been acknowledged at first the estid raised her left hand to meet the gauntlet that had stilled its course, gently leaning her lips onto the gloved palm of the creature whose cognizance was fast returning. <em>I know this </em><em>face..</em><em> I know this </em><em>woman..</em><em> She is a -- She </em><em>is..</em><em> My best </em><em>friend..</em><em> My whole world. </em></p>
<p> </p>
<p>The contact at her hand drew attention to it, blown pupils shining as they found the source of the fire creeping through her, the veins in her arm, and further still. A shiver ran its course through the figure, and for a moment she appeared to freeze over entirely; breathing ceased, and that familiar drumming took its place louder and faster than had ever been heard.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Thick shoulders slumped and legs took more controlled steps, one after the other, backwards, away. The suit’s hood withdrew and looking down at Catra, who now felt smaller than ever, was the tired and affectionate expression of Adora. Her jaw was tense and.. Different aside from the change in size; enlarged canine teeth protruded over her upper lip and the bone that made up her bottom half seemed significantly reinforced to handle the tiny tusks.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Catra.. What is happening to me?” Adora fell to one knee, and even then was still nearly a foot taller than the feline who stood before her, both pairs of eyes shed tears of worry, panic and fear.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I’ll be honest I.. I don’t know. You can’t just.. Turn it off? You’re at least.. Back in your own mind.. Right?” Equally cautious in her movements Ricochet made her way around the newly acquired form that Adora held, it was almost terrifying, almost.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The suit had stretched and expanded to fit the increased shape, and every metal plate that had previously wrapped around her body was augmented to be proportionate. With the mask withdrawn it was clear that the changes had affected the flesh and bone of the woman but the extent of which was unclear; once Catra rounded the last curve and appeared in front of her kneeling companion a request became a command.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“You can withdraw parts of your suit? Pull your gloves off, we need to know how much of this is you,” halfway through the question something changed in the estid’s voice, and that familiar confidence washed over her as she spoke.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>With a strange flush in her cheeks the blonde responded, focusing hard on the thought of her hands and quietly gasping as she watched the metal bands and lycra shift and tuck themselves back into the plates on her wrists. Her pale hands looked identical, except they were significantly larger than before, <em>it wasn’t just the </em><em>gloves..</em><em> What the actual f-- </em></p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Okay, you’ve gained a couple feet in height, and you.. Have more mass to compensate,” a deep breath became shuddered as Catra’s mind raced, <em>focus, now’s not the time for that. </em>“No big deal, the other.. Features of the suit have worn off over time right?” <em>As smooth as shark skin, we’re doomed. </em></p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Like the thermal vision? It’s usually been active in times where I.. have felt like I needed it? Maybe if I believe the She-Ra Protocol to be unnecessary I’ll revert?” Adora’s confidence grew as she considered the theory forming from her pattern of other instances, standing tall while her expression shifted to concentration.</p>
<p> </p>
<p><em> This could </em><em>be..</em><em> The norm for </em><em>her..</em><em> Fuck. </em>Heterochromatic eyes were glued to the concrete beneath them, refusing to acknowledge the wall of armored muscle that she was supposed to be training. After a moment of focusing the blonde gave a defeated sigh, and Catra didn’t look up further than spotting the still gargantuan boots that shuffled impatiently.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I don’t want to be stuck like this forever, I wish this thing would talk to me like it does every other minute of the day!” Adora gestured to her wristband, hidden beneath the metal and began pacing as the feline attempted to still herself and gave a glance followed by wide eyes and an unexpected inhale.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Adora your hair!” How had she not noticed before? The blonde ponytail had grown significantly in length, and appeared to shift to a full mane that stemmed from roots all the way down the back of her neck. Where it had previously ended at the shoulders this increased length was another mystery to identify as a majority of it seemed to tuck into the collar of the suit.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Catra reached to unfurl it, but a low growl stopped her in her tracks, pulling her eyes up to Adora’s expression.. Which was neutral if not confused and searching for the origin of the noise as well. They were both still and silent, the estid’s ears shifting in the wind as cold blue eyes scanned the surroundings, recognizing that their vision held higher contrast and more clarity than usual.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>A few seconds went by before the grumble sounded off once more, louder than before and closer than either of them could anticipate. Immediately the feline’s shoulders dropped and she slapped her forehead with her palm, picking up what was happening much faster than her oversized companion.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“You haven’t eaten anything, I’m surprised your watch isn’t sounding every alarm. I’ll.. where’d my backpack go?” A moment of panic subsided when she looked around and spotted it tossed off to the side,<em> right..</em><em> I’m out of web. </em></p>
<p> </p>
<p>“So I’m just.. Going to sit up here?” Catra had almost managed to get her jeans on before the telltale stomps of Adora’s approach reached her ears to warn her, and the sound of a second set made her hyper aware of incoming danger.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Shut the fuck up,” was all the feline responded with as she gripped her backpack with one hand and the blonde’s wrist with the other. With extreme strain she flexed and sent sparks through her backpack, her suit and Adora’s arm; she took a deep breath and closed her eyes to focus for a brief moment before opening them again pleased with her results.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Before them two security guards and an office worker appeared from the rooftop entrance, about fifteen feet in front of them but not seeming to notice them as the group split up and checked the obvious areas.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I’m not sure what you’re hearing but whatever it is, it’s not here. Did you sleep okay last night?” Silently, Adora looked down at herself and Catra, who was still holding on tight and deep in focus.. Or at least she believed that’s how she looked as both of them were cloaked and near invisible minus the smallest amount of distortion.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I know what I heard, Rich, I’m not crazy,” The man turned and faced the two vigilantes, squinting hard and approaching only to walk right past them and check some spaces near the AC units that were a bit more shrouded from sight.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Sure, John. Can I get back to work now?” Adora stifled a laugh and felt the feline’s grip tense further as if she could sense it, as if she knew it was something the woman would find funny.</p>
<p><br/>“Sorry for interrupting your donut time,” John finished checking the gaps and dusted himself off, heading back and pausing only for a moment while he walked by the pair.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Every second we’re up here is a second I’m without chocolate sprinkles! Hustle, damn it,” the sound of the banter faded to silence as the trio headed back through the roof entrance and Catra let out the heaviest exhale imaginable.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“You’re going to stay up here, and you’re going to crawl if that’s what it takes for you to not make more noise than a fucking helicopter. I will be back in a bit with food, and hopefully by then we’ll figure out how to make you small again,” the clenched hand released Adora’s hostage limb and both became visible once more, exhaustion clear in Catra’s expression as she threw the sweater on and slipped on her skate shoes.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>With her hood up the estid gave her companion her backpack and nodded, vanishing from sight and leaping off the roof. Rediscovering herself out of webbing was a non-issue as she glided towards the roof of another lower building and successfully tumbled onto it. Cloaked and shadowed the estid descended into an alley and crept out from the darkness coming into view as she deactivated her camouflage and readjusted the sleeves of her sweater.</p>
<p> </p>
<hr/>
<p> </p>
<p>Adora could never sit still for long, but she gave it her best effort and lasted about two minutes before standing up and immediately regretting the choice to do so. “Threat no longer detected” was all the warning she had before her muscles began shrinking and her bones condensed. This was much worse than the initial transformation, it had felt as though she was being disassembled and reassembled; in her agony she growled and cried out, the device responding by administering the same numbing agent it had used during her growth.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“You’re way behind buddy, we’ve been out of threats for.. awhile now,” she felt the need to vomit, but knew that her stomach had nothing in it, now standing at her usual 5’6” she steadied herself and focused on bringing her gloves and mask back out so she could be properly concealed once more.</p>
<p> </p>
<hr/>
<p> </p>
<p>A single gray and tan arm reached up and over the roof, prompting assistance from the savior in white and gold who looked down at her companion as she struggled to climb and hold their food at the same time.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Need a hand?” Her normalcy in size brought the estid desperately needed relief, but the choice of words and the knowledge that those blonde eyebrows were wiggling behind the veil incited an equal amount of frustration.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Adora.. I WILL drop your sandwich, and then we’ll see how well that low seventies accuracy treats you,” Catra stared daggers at the taller girl as she hopped up and over the side of the rooftop, holding out the paper wrapped sub and glancing up as the last of the clouds began to clear out.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Oh my gosh you got me a sandwich?! You already bought me coffee this morning, that’s really sweet of you!” Gloved hands took the cylindrical shape carefully, and once the handoff was complete the feline gestured to the far side of the building where the afternoon sun was casting warm rays.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“If you die of starvation I’ll have a lot of explaining to do to my parents, and Mara for that matter,” the estid placed her food on the ground briefly, quickly stripping herself of her hoodie and pants; she stuffed them into her bag once the mask was retrieved from it and began the process of fixing her hair.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Keep it off, please? Just while we eat..,” Adora seemed to trip over her words more than usual, but managed to get out the one request before flattening her gaze to the very interesting specks of dirt that adorned the creases of the rooftop’s ledge.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Careful, I’ll start to think you like me or something,” a chuckle rolled from the estid’s throat as she pushed past the statue-esque blonde that was paralyzed and clutching the food she’d been given. The mask was back in her backpack again, slung over one shoulder as tan feet approached the ledge and then dangled over it once she was seated.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>From behind the seated feline Adora’s brain caught up to the scene, hood withdrawing into her collar as flushed cheeks came into view paired alongside furrowed eyebrows. She unravelled the disposable container enough to catch that it was a chicken salad sandwich, one of her favorites as a kid only second to Mara’s grilled cheeses.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“In your dreams, maybe,” her smug expression met a confused frown from the cat who was already half-way done with her food, eyes narrowing as the gears turned.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Oh! You’re responding to that thing I said like five minutes ago, what’s it like being the world’s slowest person?” Catra’s laugh was genuine if not a bit excessive as she watched the pink on Adora’s cheeks return two-fold, smirk turning to an embarrassed pout.</p>
<p> </p>
<hr/>
<p> </p>
<p>“It’s getting late, we should go back for your stuff and get to the house. We’ll probably want to lay low for the night after earlier,” fully suited up Ricochet stretched her back and arms before readjusting her backpack and throwing her wrist out, the click of her empty shooters followed her statement, causing her to sigh.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“You sure you don’t want me to carry you again?” Adora bumped her smaller suited double and smirked, realizing she knocked a bit too hard and forced the woman over the side of the roof, arms reaching out in a panic but grasping nothing but air.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Just try and keep up, wouldn’t want to lose you in the city!” Ricochet lived up to her name, sliding down the side of the building and launching herself onto a nearby wall to run across brick and glass with little effort. Before long the scene of them racing high above the streets resembled the first night they reconvened, Catra cloaked and fluid and Adora becoming a blur as she gained speed and swung through with more dexterity than before.</p>
<p> </p>
<hr/>
<p> </p>
<p>They walked up the driveway to a quaint light green house with dark brown accents, a single story with a two car garage. Catra’s clothes hid the parts of her suit she still wore, and it had been at least a half hour since Adora’s was withdrawn to the wristband, relaxed pants and slim fitting long sleeve resembling her same look from the airport.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>With bags and a suitcase in tow they made their way to the front door and the feline grabbed the knob, <em>it’s </em><em>locked..</em><em> But both cars are in the driveway. </em>She patted herself down until she found her keyring containing the house key and a small series of keys for the shop, thankful for her ability to see in low-light as she found the right key and unlocked the door.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Her parents had not been home for long, Lorena still in her lab coat and Kamar washing soil and grime off his hands, likely at Lorena’s request. Her father was the first to look up, face beaming at the sight of Catra home before eleven and seeming to be in better shape today.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Hey! Catra! You’re home earl--,” his voice caught in his throat and the shining smile twisted into a deeply concerned scowl, eyebrows furrowing and making the wrinkles in his forehead more apparent. Kamar’s unfinished sentence caused Lorena to look up, burning yellow eyes meeting Adora’s pale-blue ones.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Hello.. Adora,” the blonde knew the expression well, Mara had given it to her a number of times over the years but nothing compared to what she was experiencing in that moment, and twelve years prior.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em> Well into the night two whispering voices were calling to one another, still overloaded from the sugar of the birthday cake they had gorged themselves on earlier. In the living room four children were fast asleep, friends of Adora and Catra and guests to the birthday party for the blonde who was turning eleven.</em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p><em>“I want to show you something but you have to turn out the light for a second, you’re not scared of the </em> <em>dark</em> <em> are you?” There was that sparkle in Catra’s azure and amber eyes, devilish grin painted onto her face as if it was her masterpiece.</em></p>
<p> </p>
<p><em>“You wish! </em> <em>Just..</em> <em> make it quick, okay?” Adora ran over to the switch but hesitated, taking a deep breath and locking eyes with Catra before turning the lights out watching the bright orbs of her best friend disappear in the darkness. Both hands returned to the polaroid camera her mom had given her for her last birthday, it allowed her to capture some of the best memories she had been able to enjoy with her friends.</em></p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>Moments went by and Adora’s eyes began adjusting to the surroundings, at least making out where the feline’s bed was and the fact that there was no movement she could spot from her position. Walking closer to the furniture she paused, feeling a soft lock of hair brush against the side of her face and beginning to hyperventilate as she looked around for the source to no avail.</em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>Fear gripped her mind and she remembered her nightmares, shadows taunting her as she attempted to sleep and dreaded the night. A single talon ran its course over the top of her head and the hysterics started, baby blues watering as she shrieked and ran for the switch.</em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p><em>The light was flipped on, illuminating Catra who was dangling from the ceiling with both her arms drooped down towards the floor and looking like she could fall at any moment. Adora screamed a second time, camera snapping with a flash and a click as it was dropped in favor of helping the cat down. Fighting between jumping to get the </em> <em>estid</em> <em> down and bracing herself in case of a fall did not last long before the door swung open and Lorena peeked her head in with Kamar right behind her.</em></p>
<p> </p>
<p><em>There was that look, the disappointed parent look, pointed at both of </em> <em>them..</em> <em> And before either could defend themselves or justify their actions Kamar plucked Catra from the ceiling, and Lorena confiscated the polaroid camera as it finished printing the still shot.</em></p>
<p> </p>
<p><em>“I’ll call their parents to come pick them up, if </em> <em>necessary</em> <em> I can give them rides home,” tired blue eyes turned to the scene unfolding in the main den, all four kids were stirring at the commotion and at least two were upset by the screams, “can you call Mara while I handle that?”</em></p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>“Yeah, shouldn’t be a problem,” Lorena handed the camera back to Adora, walking away with the print as the blonde began to fight and fuss, still not understanding what had happened or why Catra’s parents were so relaxed about it. The look the orange tabby gave her was the last thing she’d see before she left, that night was the last she’d spend at that house, and one of the last times she’d speak to her best friend. </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“H-Hey.. Lorena.. How’s it.. Going?” Adora shuffled nervously, uncertain as to whether she should tread any further and began to feel like an intruder, an invader instead of a guest. <em>That’s </em><em>right..</em><em> An entire family picked up and moved because of me, and here I am as if nothing has </em><em>changed..</em><em> As if I expected to be welcomed back. </em></p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Listen.. When you said you were bringing an old friend Catra.. I figured you meant like high school or something..,” Kamar spoke up from the sink, drying his cleaned hands and beginning to make his way over as silence fell between them once more. The oxygen seemed to drain from the scene, and the longer it dragged on the closer the tension grew to bursting or overflowing in its cup.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Hey I heard chit-chat, is Catra.. Home.. Early..,” Golden irises welled with confusion, and as the gears turned a familiar and haunting sound rolled from Avarie’s throat, a cackle unlike anything Adora had ever heard before even when she had her feline friend in hysterics and tears. “Oh holy SHIT I was right! Oh man the irony, I am gonna collect good on those bets for sure, eh little sister?” The saffron sights looked the blonde up and down with a curious hunger, medical mind identifying muscle groups beneath the slim shirt as they traveled.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Catra blushed, Lorena stared daggers and Kamar narrowed his eyes trying desperately to gleam some sort of understanding as it felt for a moment like all eyes were on Adora.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"YOU'RE THE SAINT?!" Her father's voice was booming and nearly pulled the feline out of her fur as she jumped and Avarie began her cackle once more while turning to head back in her room.</p>
<p>1</p>
<p>"WHY IS EVERYONE CALLING ME THAT?!" Adora grabbed Catra by the shoulders with the intention to scold her for the nickname, but just as quickly as she held the estid Kamar’s charcoal arm was extended to her, newspaper in hand.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em> The Morning Patriot</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>            STRAY BULLETS AND SAINTS</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>...the vigilante known as Ricochet can be seen fleeing with a companion, or perhaps an enemy in the form of a silver-white spider sources indicate calls himself the Saint..</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Pictured beside the story is the photo that was on Vera’s desk, with the photographer credit also listing her. </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“HIM?! HIM?!” Adora sputtered and spiraled, rage building as she clutched the paper hard enough to tear it, <em>after all we’ve been through and she thinks I’m a guy?! </em><em>Wait..</em> <em>she..</em><em> She thinks I’M a guy. She has no idea who I am! </em>Gritted teeth gave way to hysterical laughter and before anything further could be discussed Catra took the publication and placed it gently on the table before hurrying the blonde into her room with the bags in each hand.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Here, you can take my room and I’m going to sleep on the couch,” her hand was on the handle to pull the door shut when she felt Adora’s fingers loop over her wrist; she felt her feet become bricks and her heart pound against her ribcage once more.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Please.. Stay..,” against her better judgement the estid turned, finding the most heart-wrenching pout the blonde could assemble as the words left her mouth barely above a whisper. Seconds passed and the feline swallowed hard before sighing and stepping back into her room with a stern look on her face.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Fine, but I’m taking the floor, and don’t argue with me,” for the first time since they reconnected Adora heard the exhaustion in Catra’s voice, the command that was more a plea as she wordlessly handed over a pillow and blanket to the girl before she changed into sleepwear herself.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The estid’s hair was disheveled and her suit covered in dirt as she removed her hoodie and pants, snagged a pair of shorts and another oversized t-shirt, and retreated into her bathroom to change. One look in the mirror told her she needed to shower, and she hoped the time it would take her to wash up would be enough that Adora would be asleep afterwards.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Pain and stiffness drew attention to her legs once more, and as she struggled to get the fabric rolled down around her ankles it became obvious as to why. The estid’s quads and calves were tense, and had gained at least a few inches in circumference with seemingly no explanation,<em> was this because of the ceiling? How long are they going to be like this? </em></p>
<p> </p>
<p>Catra’s room was dark when she exited the bathroom, shutting off the last of the lights as she dropped her suit in the hamper and slicked back her dampened hair. The mound laying still on the mattress indicated the blonde was out, and thus the feline laid down in her make-shift bed staring up at the ceiling as thoughts drifted through her head.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Her eyes fluttered closed and after fighting the need to rest for the sixth time, the estid began to slip into slumber. Seconds later she awoke with a start at the sense of danger creeping on the edges of her barely forming dreams, flashes of white light warned her something was wrong. It was identified to be the dull blue eyes of her companion which peaked over the side of the bed to stare down at her even in the pitch-black space that they occupied.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Catra,” as if sensing that she was awake Adora’s voice whispered quietly into the air, beckoning the cat to respond with a heavy sigh and a hardly visible smile.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Yupp, that’s me,” an audible eye roll followed, but the feline’s ears didn’t pick up a chuckle or laugh as they listened more closely, <em>she’s looking for something. </em></p>
<p> </p>
<p>“You were going to tell me something earlier.. When we were sitting in the airport,” <em>there it is, </em>the statement read as a question, and if Catra could respond sooner she would.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Oh yeah, your shoe was untied,” no later than the woman’s question reached her ears did the words leave her mouth, nearly cutting the blonde off mercilessly with its sarcasm and speed.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“This is serious! If there’s something you need to tell me..” Catra shifted her eyes to lock with the baby blues from the edge of the mattress, there was an unidentified mix of emotions in them now and they caught the glowing orbs as they turned.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Drop it, Adora. I’m too tired to be emotional right now.” the feline could swear she saw Adora’s eyes start to water as she rolled over, and as she fell back into the void of her required rest the quiet sounds of sorrow reached her ears.</p>
<p> </p>
<hr/>
<p> </p>
<p>In a panic the blonde sat up, knowing she was about to begin the terrible cycle of a nightmare she had experienced at least a thousand times by then, but when she looked up the ceiling was normal, and at the same time unfamiliar. Soft breathing drew her attention, causing her to look down at the feline who was resting beside her on the floor, back expanding and contracting as she filled her lungs.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Catra’s right arm was outstretched lazily, reaching the edge of the bed frame as Adora hesitated, and moved a pale hand to match the furred paw of her companion. It was warmer than she’d expected, and as she laced the estid’s fingers with her own worry sunk into her mind, <em>what if she wakes up. </em></p>
<p> </p>
<p>But Catra didn’t wake up, and Adora slept better than she had in years.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. The Pursuit</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Our gay disasters say their goodbyes, Scorpia's family sets a new record for longest hug, and everyone wants to know what the hell happened at the airport.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p></p><div class="center">
  <p>Estid is an umbrella term for the hybridized humans that feature animal, insect or plant abilities.</p>
</div></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Morning swept through the room in the form of soft light that stretched through the small spaces that Catra’s curtains did not block. Adora awoke before the sun could reach her, slow stirring halted by a sudden awareness of weight in her left hand that gave off a heat of its own. </span>
  <em>
    <span>What.. Where.. Oh..</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Words that would’ve stemmed from the blonde thinking out loud were forced back into her throat, her entire body stiffened and she slowly unlaced her fingers from her companion’s as if she was performing an advanced surgery. Once the arm was free it was withdrawn, skin tingling and suddenly missing the warmth of its contact with the estid’s paw.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Nearly silent a deep breath flowed through Adora’s lungs, and she shifted across the bed to get out on a side that wouldn’t disturb the feline who was still out cold on the floor with blankets resting half on and half off. The woman’s feet shuffled against the carpet as she moved out from the space and came close to a cork-board that peaked her interest.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Scattered across the surface was a wide array of doctor’s appointment details, upcoming events and an abundance of photos taken with Catra and the same white haired girl she’d seen her with previously, </span>
  <em>
    <span>they’re close, I must have really struck a nerve.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Out of the corner of her eye something caught her focus, a simple sheet of red construction paper that was cut down to size and pinned over a small square shape. Adora inspected it further, slowly removing the cover to reveal a polaroid photo that ripped her heart into her throat and pulled all the air from her lungs.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Featured in the shot were her and Catra, much younger at ten and eleven as of that day. They were wrestling, and it was about to devolve into full on fighting as both girls attempted to claim the chance at blowing out the candles on the cake set before them. Seconds after the photo was taken the blonde emerged victorious but by letting her guard down allowed the estid’s tiny paws to force her face into the cake’s frosting.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>A small chuckle escaped Adora’s throat, and there was that familiar guilt once more; all this time she’d been convinced that Catra wanted to forget she existed, wanted to be as far away from her as possible which is why they didn’t talk before or after the Morales family vanished. Thoughts drifted back to the conversation they both had at the airport the day before, </span>
  <em>
    <span>I actually still have one of the photos we took during the last party we threw for you.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>You are going soft on me, Morales.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The sound of pans clattering and the smell of a burner warming up pulled the blonde from her thoughts, and practically dragged her from the room to investigate despite instinct warning against it.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Lorena was humming along to an old tune as she cracked several eggs into a bowl and whipped them in a fluid motion. Her orange fur was vibrant in the early morning rays that climbed in through the nearby kitchen window, tabby stripes adorning now visible upper arms and forearms. Golden eyes shifted to Adora and for a moment the tension between them returned in full, oxygen fleeing the room as the pale woman’s muscles flexed in building anger.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You know.. Mara called me a lot back then, to ask me what happened, ask if I knew anything about whatever was going on. I don’t know that I made the right choice in Queens, but I needed to keep our family safe,” A sigh slipped from the estid’s jagged mouth, hands still working the mixture with a whisk as her ears folded down and her tail curled closer to herself.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Does she know about your abilities now? You can’t blame me if you’re also unwilling to shed light on the matter with her,” Lorena continued, golden eyes shifting between her breakfast objective and Adora’s bunched up form. At the mention of the information that was desperately kept from her aunt and guardian, the blonde’s anger shifted to upset and her shoulders slumped.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I was a child.. Repeatedly told that something I knew happened didn’t.. But I’m trying to understand where you’re coming from,” Adora’s eyes began to water and for a moment the idea of all the years she’d been convinced she was going crazy descended on her, “when did she stop calling you as much?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Catra was just getting into the new high school, so you would’ve been about sixteen? She said you.. Stopped talking about it altogether,” the voice that now left the estid’s orange throat was smaller than it had ever been, as if she was processing what she was saying as it left her lips and came to a realization.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I figured maybe everyone else was right, maybe I imagined the whole thing. I dedicated myself to my hobbies in hopes that I could forget the entire ordeal,” Adora spoke the words that crossed Lorena’s mind, the sudden awareness of how far they both had ran to get away from the situation, and the irony of neither of them able to escape the webs of connections fate had weaved for them.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Putting down the bowl for a second the feline started to chuckle, quiet and controlled but the longer it went on the more chaotic it became, ultimately resembling the hysterics seen on Catra during the times she’d really lost herself to a joke or meme. Saffron irises sparkled with tears of uncontrolled emotion as the woman rode out the remainder of the hilarious revelation, leaving Adora to nervously chuckle in turn but unable to fully understand what was happening in the estid’s mind.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Is this a good laugh or a bad laugh?” Blue eyes tried desperately to glean answers from the feline’s shaking form, “well, the longer it goes on the more I think it’s a bad laugh.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Adora.. We expedited our move to Boston because of what happened, I picked us up and took off praying that it would be enough. You can’t tell me you don’t see the irony in being exposed to the same plight Catra faces, with the same secret to be hidden after all these years,” the woman’s voice was calm, but appeared firmer than her previous statements as if she was giving direction or instruction.</span>
</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>
  <span>A sharp inhale was drawn through the estid’s nose as she stirred, eyes slowly opening to find herself laying on the floor with her arm outstretched towards her bed. Ears folded back at the notion that began to set in, vision scanning the room for confirmation, </span>
  <em>
    <span>Adora.. Not here, must’ve just been a dream.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>In response Catra asked herself mentally for an explanation as to why she slept on the floor, and as she found the suitcase and backpack that belonged to the blonde in question reality became undeniable in her thoughts. </span>
  <em>
    <span>She stayed the night.. In my bed. </span>
  </em>
  <span>Voices coming from the kitchen caught her ears that perked up and forward to zero in on the origin, </span>
  <em>
    <span>and.. She’s talking to my mom?</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>On her feet and invisible faster than she could ever imagine the worried feline rushed out of her open door and flattened herself against the dividing wall between the kitchen and the hallway for their rooms, </span>
  <em>
    <span>She’s talking to my mom.. And.. they’re not yelling?</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Catra only seemed to catch the blonde’s statement about dedicating her time to extra curriculars in hopes to forget or suppress the unfortunate event, </span>
  <em>
    <span>pretending it didn’t happen proved pointless this time, huh princess.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The conversation flowed, and upon hearing Lorena refer to the super-powered abilities as a plight the estid grit her teeth, </span>
  <em>
    <span>if that’s what you want to call it, I guess. Thanks for the support, mother. </span>
  </em>
  <span>Shortly after things seemed to wrap up between the two women, and in an instant Adora was walking by, completely oblivious to the cloaked feline that attempted to sink into the wall with how hard she was leaning.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>They entered Catra’s room, one after the other as a panicked gasp escaped Adora’s mouth, beginning to frantically look for the previously sleeping shape of her companion and turning up nothing in her search. The window was open, and the suit was no longer hung up, an empty hanger all that greeted her when she turned.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Meanwhile the shorter woman was seeking the right opportunity to reappear, trying to time it correctly with the seconds she had of the blonde checking the bathroom but she was thwarted immediately as the hunt became more frenzied and potential for another runaway scenario started to grow.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“God damn it,” Adora nearly growled, throwing both her palms onto the wall adjacent to the entrance door and dropping her head to stretch her shoulders and back as she tried to work out what could’ve happened. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Well she ran, again, is she running.. From me?</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Catra was certain her face had never been as warm as it felt then, pinned between both of the pale arms that were bracing as muscles tightened and released with the bend. Her heart was beating so loudly she was sure the blonde could hear it, and her entire body was frozen in place as she simply stared at the physique of the woman before her that filled her field of view.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Working of its own accord the cat’s tail brushed lightly against Adora’s calf, forcing her to move her leg and look down for the source with no explanation. A thought occurred and her head was whipped back up, now staring directly into Catra’s invisible eyes as she moved closer to try and discern where the distortion and by proxy the estid, began.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>With their faces only inches apart the alarm bells sounded in Catra’s head and she slipped out from the grasp, decloaking and nearly throwing herself backwards away from the muscled statue that was previously looming over her. No mask meant the rose dusting on her cheeks was obvious, but as their eyes locked again the same color could be found on Adora’s face in a slightly lighter shade.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“WHAT THE FUCK WAS THAT?!” practically barking Catra backed up further, fists clenched and ears folded back as she took a stance with the intent to defend herself. For a moment there was hurt in the baby blues that watched her, eyebrows furrowing before the gears began turning in the taller woman’s brain.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“WHY WERE YOU INVISIBLE?!” though her feet did not move Adora’s lean on its own was enough to convey the confusion turning to rage as she narrowed her eyes, “I was afraid you’d left.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Well I didn’t, but we should, it’s already almost eight,” Catra smoothed her tail and rubbed her cheekbones a few times to get the color to settle before beginning to collect her things, “my suit’s in the wash, so no impromptu fights today.”</span>
</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>
  <span>Both women strolled into the airport, Adora with her suitcase in tow and Catra sporting the blonde’s backpack in place of her own. The taller girl wore a comfortable combination of slim fitting sweatpants and a smooth long sleeved shirt, ready for security checkpoints with her usual running shoes loosely tied for easy removal.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Meanwhile the estid rocked a sleeveless zip up hoodie, bold red against black and white joggers with a paint splatter design from seam to seam. Catra looked like a tool, and was ready to ham it up as she leaned on Adora and showed off her exposed arm stripes and trim muscle forcing a nervous laugh from her companion as gray-blue eyes lingered on the flesh and fur for a little too long.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>From across the main lobby curious hetero-chromatic eyes met the emerald irises of a rival, a thorn in her side, a bitch. With a grin so wide her cheeks began to hurt the estid focused her vision forward, pretending not to see the fast approaching brunette who appeared to be charging straight for Adora, shoulders forward and eyebrows tense.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I thought you left yesterday! Why are you still here?” It probably sounded better in Vera’s head, or maybe she was afraid the blonde would see something she wasn’t supposed to in staying for another day. However it wasn’t Adora who spoke up, having stressed about the woman’s lack of response even on the way to the airport and thus the feline, who hung on every word, stepped in.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You would know if you answered her, but you didn’t,” her ears flicked out as she tilted her head, moving between the two women and presenting a more controlled smirk as Vera looked her up and down, forcing Catra to feel the same way she did in the shop, curious.. and disturbed.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh? And who might you be? You look familiar,” matching the estid’s expression the tan girl curled her lips as if entering the ring with the confidence of a reigning champion.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“That’s because I’m doing body work on your Lexus for free, so if I were you I’d choose your next words very carefully,” Catra leaned in closer, gaze still locked with her opponent’s as in her peripherals she could spot a light blush starting on Vera’s cheeks, “but don’t worry, I’m taking </span>
  <em>
    <span>really</span>
  </em>
  <span> good care of her.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I..,” there was offense in the pine orbs that now practically filled the feline’s vision as she leaned ever closer, “you.. Can’t.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You’re right, you have a girlfriend. What a shame, isn’t it?” Catra returned to her almost unbearably wide grin, eyes half closed as now a mere inch sat between them; the breath from her words tickled Vera’s freckles and caused the girl to take a step back making room as both the feline and her companion continued on.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Before long the heavy gates of the security checkpoints came into view and a strange air fell on the women as they laughed and walked alongside each other. Adora had been quiet after the interaction between the freckled brunettes, failing to provide any response beyond a nearly inaudible “wow” that Catra’s ears honed in on and repeated in her head.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Well, I guess this is it for now yeah?” a sad smile followed the question, and for the first time in a long time the estid seemed more open, more genuine in her expression.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I guess.. Yeah, but our communicators won’t work when I get back home. How do I reach you?” Adora’s cold steel eyes looked for signs of Catra’s walls: crossed arms, narrowed eyes, folded ears, and found nothing of the sort.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You know, you’re pretty smart, I’m sure you’ll figure it out. Maybe next time avoid the late night walks though, we’ll see each other again, doofus, don’t you worry,” the signature smirk was one of two focal points for the woman’s vision, the other half being the bright cyan and amber orbs that shined with an unidentifiable mix of emotions.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The smile shifted to an open mouth shock as without much warning Adora placed a soft kiss to Catra’s cheek and wrapped her arms around the feline who was internally beginning to melt down, arms cautiously held out at first before she returned the hug.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“This is not because I like you,” Adora smirked as she pulled back but the look on the estid’s face forced her to pause and consider her actions, </span>
  <em>
    <span>did I go too far? She doesn’t look mad.. She doesn’t look happy either though.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh? Is it because you hate me then? Do you treat all your enemies this well, querida?” There was that spark as Catra rebooted, and with a wink the feline took a step back to gesture to the gates, “I wouldn’t want you to miss your flight, it wouldn’t bode well to spend another night in my bed.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Adora looked to the checkpoint, sighing softly as her feelings surged beneath the surface; she needed to get home, there was no way she could afford to stay. Glancing back to the estid caused the blonde to find herself now staring at the row of seats nearby, </span>
  <em>
    <span>she’s gone.. Did she.. Trick me?</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>
  <span>Metal and acrylic rattled loudly as a tan hand pulled a near full shopping cart to a space adjacent to the rental car that would soon hold the groceries of the week. </span>
  <em>
    <span>It’s a hassle to open the trunk.. Blondie what were you trying to keep from me?</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>With a short beep the car responded to the request given by its remote and popped the lock on the rear, allowing Vera to open it as she cautiously scanned the inside unsure of what to expect. Nothing jumped out, but a large sticker became visible against the side paneling as halcyon eyes squinted and focused on it.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It was a cartoon styled white cat with a blank stare and its paws curled over the front of its body; where there would normally be beans and fluff two human hands were attached instead, both flipping the bird to whoever looked its way. As soon as Vera recognized the decal she groaned, whipping out her phone and taking a photo of it that was immediately sent to Adora accompanied by the caption “This is NOT how you flirt, dipshit.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The blonde’s phone vibrated and for the first time since they started talking she didn’t immediately open Vera’s message, instead hell bent on searching through social media while fighting the low quality wi-fi offered by the airline. They had been in the air for an hour by that point, and would stay at cruising altitude for another seventy minutes before beginning their descent, plenty of time to rack her brain for the answer to tracking Catra down.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Searching Catra’s first name gave thousands of results, and even narrowed down to Boston there would be hundreds of profiles to sort through. First and last name together displayed two profiles, neither of which were the right person, and her full name returned a message of “broaden your search terms to find more people!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>I’m glad you finally learned to pronounce my last name</span>
  </em>
  <span>.. There was no way that all this time it would’ve been so simple, but still it was worth a shot and thus quick digits typed away in the search bar, “Catra Applesauce Meowmeow.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>1 result, the profile she was looking for, </span>
  <em>
    <span>unbelievable.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’m glad you got back safe! It turns out it was probably better that your flight got delayed! I don’t know if you saw but apparently there was an attack on the airport and one of the TSA agents had a freak-out and started throwing things!” Mara’s voice was shaky and her hands gripped a coffee mug with nearly enough force to shatter it in an attempt to steady herself.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yeah! I had already left by the time everything went down! I only heard that the guy was out of control, but when I went through in the morning there wasn’t a lot that wasn’t taped off for safety and stuff,” Adora shrugged and took a slow drink of her tea, thoughts buzzing with ideas and opinions on how her caretaker would take the news of her having placed herself actively in danger without question.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“They’ve been on it around the clock, I guess someone got video of the incident and some weird hooded figures showed up, stopped the guy and then chased each other out of the airport? I guess one of them is a local heroine but there’s been a lot of talk of the other one, the Saint I think,” the mention of the name beckoned the blonde to flinch, but curiosity got the better of her as she considered how easy it would be to track down the video and see what was recorded.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Huh.. I’m glad we don’t have anything like that here, feels like things are weird enough in the city as it is. How was.. Sunday?” </span>
  <em>
    <span>Why am I asking? I didn’t even open her text to me because I didn’t want to know.. But I need to know she’s okay.. I need to face this.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Good, Razz and I baked a pie each, apple and blackberry. It didn’t stop the tears but it did help to have her there with me; every year is rough but I know they appreciate the visits..,” with a sigh Mara slid her phone across the table, displaying a picture of two gravestones that were adorned with the flowers Adora had bought, and the pastries that were baked fresh in tribute.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Of course.. I’m sorry I couldn’t be there with you this time, this weekend was the only window Vera and I were able to coordinate,” the blonde’s mouth moved and her voice escaped from her throat without her knowledge, thoughts too wrapped up in the screen that sat before her.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“How did that go by the way? This is the first time you and her met face to face, right? Tell me everything,” swift hands snagged the phone and tucked it away as Mara’s bright smile eagerly awaited Adora’s recap of the weekend.</span>
</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>
  <span>After what felt like twenty minutes of uninterrupted hugging tight enough to knock the air from Catra’s lungs she was finally allowed to roam freely without worry of being picked up once more. Scorpia did her best to keep the rest of her family at bay once the initial affectionate greetings had been finished, herding the feline around to different rooms while the final touches were made to dinner.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“How’d the airport go? I heard things got a little crazy but you must’ve had it under control right?” The white haired woman leaned her head on the top of Catra’s as the smaller girl curled up on herself with an exhausted yawn.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yeah. It all turned out fine and the guy didn’t come away with any broken bones this time. I think I just wish we knew more about what is happening to the afflicted to cause the reaction we’re seeing.. And I wish.. There was like a manual or something for Adora’s suit because it.. Did something to her that I’ve never seen,” blank eyes stared into the distance as the memory of the pursuit gripped her thoughts and dragged mercilessly.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Adora?! Like.. Your childhood friend from Queens Adora?! THAT’S THE GIRL YOU WERE JUST GONNA FLAKE ON INSTEAD OF SEEING HER OFF AT THE AIRPORT?!” Scorpia’s voice was overwhelming in volume, but as Catra pulled back her shoulders were caught by the crimson claws of the arachnid estid who began to shake her as if the combination of ideas were blasphemous in nature.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You only know part of our story, but it doesn’t matter ‘cause I didn’t ghost her. Now can you drop it? I didn’t come over to talk about that,” tan arms waved to try and encourage the taller woman to let go and once they were successful in their endeavor they came to rest at the feline’s sides once more.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The aggressively positive expression on Scorpia’s face faded, replaced by a mix of hurt and neutrality, </span>
  <em>
    <span>I didn’t come over to talk about that, </span>
  </em>
  <span>she’d heard it before.. Once upon a time when there were no walls between them, </span>
  <em>
    <span>or so I thought.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Dinner’s ready! Come on you two, you’re both growing girls, you must eat!” Ontas’s voice broke through the awkward silence as he came into view, stepping closer to threaten another embrace if the both of them didn’t immediately bolt for the table.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Ontas, I forgot to let you know earlier but I’ll need some time off in two weeks, we should be caught up on contracts by then and the pro bono work as well,” Catra rested her eyes on the man as he shamelessly shoveled spoonfuls of curry into his mouth, only stopping once she had finished her statement.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“That shouldn’t be an issue, but we can discuss work when we’re at the shop. Are you doing something fun for your birthday?” A sly wink from those ebony orbs, and as if on queue, Scorpia leaned into the table to prepare herself for the feline’s response to the inquiry.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I think I’m going to take a trip back to my hometown, see what kind of trouble I can get up to down there and check in on a few things,” the hetero-chromatic gaze found its focus in the cabinetry in the kitchen, allowing the tan woman to zone out if only for a moment about all the possibilities that could come with a return trip to NYC.</span>
</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>
  <span>Early chill forced a shiver through pale exposed arms as they struggled but successfully turned the large key in its heavy lock with a clunk. The industrial door was swung open and Adora slipped inside quickly before locking the entrance behind her once more. Sounds of giggling and high pitched mechanical whines hit the blonde’s ears, followed by a loud crash and a much louder fit of laughter.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Anita? Are you okay?” The woman travelled through the hallway that linked to the main lab and sat in the archway between the rooms for a moment while she took in the scene before her.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>There was her mentor, Dr. Traptarius, folded upside down over herself and covered in a glowing chemical substance that seemed to resemble the wine samples previously sent by the drone. Emily, her robotic companion and AI assistant was already rolling towards one of the nearby closets to grab a towel.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Adora! You’re just in time! I’m testing the serums for DB-01, so far they’ve been very promising!” A gloved hand was extended in a thumbs up, but as the neurologist realized she was upside down still her wrist twisted so that the blonde would understand the intended gesture.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“DB? So you found a name for it?” Adora inquired as the metal sphere rolled back over and offered a fresh cloth to an appreciative Anita. Heavy boots braced against the floor and the purple haired woman stood while wiping off her face, arms and shirt.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Dichotomous Burn! It appears to overwhelm the subject and split their consciousness during the active phase, the squirrels were excellent test subjects but the press has also followed up with your security guard friend who has little memory of the events that took place and appeared genuinely shocked when they showed him the footage!” Her hands moved at incredible speed paired with her cranial attachments which operated switches on the side of a large panel as she typed away enthusiastically.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Within a few seconds the footage was brought up on an over sized display that had been mounted to the wall, featuring the same man they had previously been assaulted by as he sat in a hospital bed with a couple cuts and scrapes but no broken bones. He seemed cognizant and aware, moving carefully as his body was still incredibly sore and as he turned his head an obvious bruise on his jaw came into focus. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Is that.. Where I hit him?</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh.. Oh no.” Was all Adora could manage as audio from the clip began to roll and the short interview was conducted.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Hello Mr. Harrington, do you know where you are right now?”</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“I’m at Mass General, being cared for by doctors after an incident went down at Boston Logan, but nobody can seem to tell me what happened so if you’d like to shed some light on it I’d really love to know why I can’t go home to my wife and kids.”</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“I understand your frustrations sir, if I may, I have a video of the events that transpired. What is the last thing you remember?”</span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span><br/>
<br/>
</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“I went to work, same nine to five I’ve done for over a decade.. We came across an anomaly in a suitcase and I was tasked with ensuring its contents were safe for transport. Then I was in cuffs in the back of a cruiser feeling like I had been run over.”</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>On the screen the man was visibly frustrated and almost appeared nauseated while attempting to remember how his day had become so chaotic. The reporter extended a hand from off screen with a phone in it, and tiny speakers portrayed a disturbing mix of screams, the shattering of glass and growls from two titans that wrestled for control.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>With the help of their graphics team the video was overlaid in the corner so that the audience could follow what was happening as the man watched in horror. Of the two muscled monsters one was Mr. Harrington, though he barely recognized himself, and the other was Adora, though she barely recognized herself.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Were the contents of the luggage confiscated that you know of? Do you think they could’ve contributed to your.. Condition?” The bed-ridden man was speechless, struggling to find even a basic response as the weight of his actions began to sink in and grief soaked his confused expression.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Who let you in here? My client won’t be answering any other questions today. You’re free to go.” Another man stepped into the room in a suit and tie, having just gotten off a phone call he slipped his phone in the pocket of his slacks and gently placed his briefcase on the far side of the room.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Who are you? We have another nineteen minutes, would you like to answer the question, Mr. Harrington?”</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Mark Lambert, and I’m representing Mr. Harrington. My client won’t be providing you with any further information. Have a good day.”</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>The visual feed went black and complaints from the crew could be heard as they were escorted from the room, video ending a couple seconds later as the main reporter was mid-sentence about the hell he was going to introduce to Mr. Lambert’s life.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I believe there was a live sample of DB-01 in that suitcase. The wine you sent contained it as a liquid, but under the right conditions it can transition to a gas.. If this is the result of inhalation mass distribution could be absolutely catastrophic. I wish we knew who synthesized it, but the most we have is that Prime company and they’re entirely charity work for struggling businesses,” Gliding around on her chair the woman swung towards another smaller desk, checking a few things under an electronic microscope before she grabbed one of the vials out of a nearby chamber that opened with a hiss.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“The first of many antidotes! Observe!” Anita gestured to the chamber where once again one of the squirrels was met with resistance from the bots that looked to get a reaction out of it and backed off once they were successful. It grew to its monstrous form, but just as it had done so a simple spray bottle threw the strange light blue liquid onto its face causing it to stop and wipe as much off as possible.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>As the rodent cleaned its hands of the drops its eyes suddenly returned to their normal color and it shrunk in size, now curious of its surroundings and the robots that were stationary.</span>
</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What.. you HAVEN’T slept with her?” Avarie laughed as she picked at her food, leftovers from the night before as their parents were out late attending a work function. She was surprised when she heard a sigh and looked up to find a slightly defeated look on her little sister’s face.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yeah she kind of has a girlfriend.. Er.. had? A girlfriend? I think I may have ruined that,” did Catra sound remorseful? What had happened to invite a doppelganger into the house as this wasn’t the estid that barely the day before was making fun of her older sister for looking like death itself.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>"It’s not my tiiiiime, at least tell my parents I love themmmm," the feline hung half off the couch with her phone in one hand, staring up with half shut pleading eyes.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>"Very funny, with how many times I've patched you up it feels like you're trying to meet the reaper. You want some water before I take you to the afterlife?" Avarie shook her head and continued to the kitchen, filling a glass of water for herself before she took a long sip.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Well if you don’t bed her I’m going to,” Golden orbs shined as they watched the tan feline choke on her noodles, crying as her body refused to decide on laughing and trying to finish the food in her mouth and she ultimately fought to do both at the same time.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh yeah, like you’ve bedded so many other people. Don’t act like you’re not also going through a dry spell,” after a forced swallow she spat the signature venom across the table and rolled her eyes as charcoal paws dropped the fork they held so both could point menacingly.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hey! The sparks are so much better when you vibe with their personality,” a nerve struck with Avarie, it was always so easy for Catra to be nonchalant about her ‘adventures’ but even with a couple extra years under her belt the woman only knew she didn’t gravitate towards people for their looks exclusively and struggled to find attraction if there was not an emotional and mental connection.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“And what, you’ve met a lot of assholes?” They both smirked at each other and never before had they looked so obviously related, eyes crinkling in the same place and fangs nearly identical in the way they shined in the dining room glow.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, but I’ve gotten better at handling them after spending so much time around you,” while they kept each other’s gaze Avarie’s hands returned to her fork, loading up a cut chunk of chicken and as she finished the statement she flicked her wrist without warning and released tension in the silverware that sent the poultry piece flying directly at Catra.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She shrieked with the impact and returned fire with a quick spritz from her water, forcing the taller cat to emit a similar but much louder sound.</span>
</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>
  <span>An array of calamitous sounds rang from the speakers of the TV that sat perched on a desk covered in empty cans, chip bags and cookie boxes. Midway through the mixture of chaotic noise the speakers cut off and the audio restarted, matching the video as it was played from the beginning once more. The room was dark and silent outside of the TV as the operator’s pastel pink eyes scanned over the scene heavy from a lack of sleep.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She seemed to be looking for something, vision glued to the screen as she brought a bright green can to her lips and took a small gulp on auto-pilot. The spider-suits, the titans, the strength to be able to handle a portion of the ceiling that looked to weigh at least two tons, these were supers, they had to be.. But to what extent and how had they gone on this long without being noticed or outed?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Shaky hands made for unfortunately bad camera work towards the end when both of them launched out of sight through the hole made by a broken skylight. The woman’s grip on the mouse was loose as it slid lazily towards the replay button and from beside her came a dark brown arm offering a proper meal on a plate.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You’ve been at this for hours, I can’t imagine you learned anything new. Please eat, I reheated it.. Have you had any actual water?” His expression shined with affection and concern, glancing between the screen and the woman before him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You don’t have to parent me, and I’ve been doing research. Ricochet is the darker one, and judging by her movements she’s been at this awhile. Her companion is being referenced online as ‘the Saint’ and this is the first anybody has heard of him,” she removed her hands from her keyboard, reaching into her mess on the desk and retrieving a small notepad that had neatly written bullet-points, notes and questions filling the entire page.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Her. My dads say she’s a woman and I’m inclined to agree with them,” he crossed his arms and smiled, holding back laughter as he watched her grip the paper tight and narrow her eyes.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“We’ll see about that. When do you think we could go?” With a huff she turned back to her desk, drawing simple shapes in the air to create a circular portal. She plucked a scented trash bag from it before she ceased the movements of her off-hand and it vanished into thin air.</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Two weeks, we’ve got an early holiday break coming up.” There was the laughter, unable to help but shake his head as he watched his best friend of several years utilize the immense power she’d gained for the most basic and menial task imaginable.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>That was the last chapter y'all!<br/>There is more being updated with the new arc, titled <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26926495">Ouroboros</a>!<br/>If you'd like to keep updated you can follow me over on <a href="https://twitter.com/SapphicSpidaman">Twitter</a> where I'll be postin' up on Saturdays with the new chapters!<br/></p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>